El diario de Mana
by ManaKarin
Summary: Descubre lo que el diario de una atolondrada aprendiz de de mago puede contener.
1. La amabilidad del Príncipe

Hola, soy nueva en la pàgina y como primer Fic, les traigo este, espero sea de su agrado y cualquier crìtica o comentario maduro serà bienvenido.

CAPITULO 1

LA AMABILIDAD DEL PRINCIPE

Hoy he decidido comenzar con un diario, por que el príncipe me lo ha regalado, así que creo debo empezar con eso.

Mi nombre es Mana, tengo 8 años y vivo en el palacio del faraón.

Esta mañana me levanté mas temprano de lo acostumbrado, así que me dirigí a la habitación del príncipe, para ver si ya había despertado, pero como era de esperarse, aún dormía. Luego fui a la habitación de Mahad, pero al igual que el príncipe, aun no despertaba. Decidí salir al jardín a pasear un rato.

Después de un rato de caminar, mi estómago comenzó a gruñirme de hambre, pero el desayuno no lo servirían hasta que el faraón y el príncipe se levantaran. Decidí regresar al palacio, y en el camino vi un árbol de manzanas. Me acerqué al árbol para tomar una, pero me quedaban demasiado altas, así que comencé a saltar lo más alto que pude, pero una mano agarró mi objetivo, al voltear, vi al príncipe con una sonrisa.

-Toma Mana- me dijo y me dio la fruta.

-Gracias príncipe- agradecí devolviéndole una sonrisa.

El, es el príncipe Atem, hemos sido amigos desde que recuerdo, él tiene un año mas que yo.

Comencé a comer la fruta cuando llegó Mahad y enseguida empujó al príncipe para tomar su lugar en la mordida de una serpiente que estuvo apunto de lastimar al príncipe. En su lugar, Mahad fue herido.

El príncipe actuó de inmediato y succionó el veneno del brazo de Mahad, lo único que pude hacer fue llorar, por que pensé que perdería a un amigo.

Cuando el príncipe salvó a Mahad, no pude dejar de llorar; el príncipe y Mahad se acercaron a mí para consolarme.

-Ya no llores Mana- me dijo el príncipe mientras ponía una mano sobre mi hombro.

-Estoy bien- me dijo Mahad enseñándome su brazo con dos marcas de los dientes de la serpiente- Esto cerrará pronto.

Ambos se preocupan por mí, siempre me cuidan, aunque la prioridad de Mahad, es proteger al futuro faraón de Egipto, como él lo diría. Mahad tiene cuatro años mas que yo, es muy serio y siempre sigue las reglas, yo creo que debería divertirse de vez en cuando.

Simón, el consejero del faraón, llegó para llamarnos a desayunar.

-¿Qué sucedió?- nos preguntó al ver mis ojos llorosos.

Simón vio el brazo de Mahad y enseguida se lo llevó para curarlo.

-Ya no llores Mana- volvió a decirme el príncipe- ¿No tenías hambre? Vamos a desayunar, Mahad estará bien.

Finalmente nos dirigimos al comedor. Cuando llegamos, el faraón ya estaba en la mesa.

-Buenos días alteza- saludé aun un poco triste.

-Buenos días padre- saludó el príncipe.

-Buenos días niños- saludó el faraón-¿Dónde está Mahad?

-Una serpiente lo mordió y…- dije, pero el faraón me interrumpió.

-Se lo llevó Simón para curarlo-

-Iré a verlo- dijo el faraón y se levantó de inmediato de la mesa.

-Bueno-dije al ver al faraón irse- Con permiso.

Estaba a punto de irme a la cocina donde debo comer yo, pero el príncipe me detuvo.

-Espera Mana- me detuvo el príncipe-No quiero desayunar solo. Acompáñame por favor.

-Gracias príncipe- dije feliz-Yo tampoco quiero estar sola.

Ambos desayunamos junto y al acabar, el faraón llegó con Mahad.

-¡Mahad!- exclamé levantándome de la mesa-¿Ya estas bien?- le pregunté mientras corría hacia él.

-Si- me contestó tranquilamente.

-Vamos a desayunar- dijo el faraón a Mahad.

El príncipe se levantó de la mesa con una sonrisa.

-¡Que bueno que estés bien!-dijo el príncipe a Mahad.

-Fue gracias a usted alteza- agradeció Mahad.

Seguido de esto, Simón entró al comedor.

-Ya es hora de sus clases alteza-dijo Simón al príncipe.

-¿De verdad tengo que ir padre?-preguntó el príncipe al faraón muy triste.

-Si hijo- contestó seriamente el faraón-Tienes que aprender todo lo posible para cuando gobiernes Egipto.

Volteé a ver la cara de tristeza del príncipe.

Cuando menos me di cuenta, el príncipe tomó mi mano y echó a correr.

-Vamos Mana- me dijo mientras me jalaba-Lo siento mucho padre, pero me tomaré el día-gritó al faraón mientras nos alejábamos corriendo.

-¡Esperen!-nos gritaron, pero el único que salió tras nosotros fue Mahad.

-Esperen- nos siguió gritando-Alteza, tiene que tomar sus clases.

-Apúrate o nos alcanzará- me dijo el príncipe.

Yo corrí con todas mis fuerzas, hasta que llegamos al jardín y el príncipe me jaló hacia unos arbustos.

-Sh…-me dijo con el dedo índice en la boca.

Escondidos entre los arbustos, burlamos a Mahad que nos buscaba.

-Ven, vayamos al río- me dijo el príncipe.

Escondiéndonos de los guardias, llegamos al río donde nos sentamos en la orilla.

-Es una lástima que Mhad siga al pie de la letra las órdenes de mi padre- dijo el príncipe después de recuperar el aliento.

-Si, pero lo hace para protegerlo- le dije sonriendo-Solo que debería divertirse mas.

-Vamos a nadar- me dijo el príncipe mientras señalaba el río.

-Si-contesté alegre y levantándome-¡Tonto el último en entrar al agua!-dije mientras me quitaba mi sombrero y mi calzado.

-¡Eso es trampa!- me dijo el príncipe riendo-Tu ya estabas levantada.

El príncipe se quitó su calzado y algunas joyas, al igual que su camisa.

Comenzamos a jugar como acostumbramos en las orillas del Nilo. Durante mucho tiempo estuvimos ahí, hasta encontramos una pelota con la cual nos divertimos mas, pero se nos fue lejos.

-Yo iré por ella- me ofrecí ya dispuesta a nadar hacia la pelota.

-¡Espera!- me detuvo el príncipe jalándome del brazo-Mejor iré yo.

Intenté detenerlo por que recién recordé que Mahad nos había advertido que entre mas hondo hay plantas largas que podrían enrredarse en los pies.

-No vaya príncipe-le grité, pero era demasiado tarde.

-No te preocupes-me gritó con la pelota en las manos-Estoy bien.

Me sentí aliviada al verlo bien, pero cuando se dispuso a regresar, solo vi como si algo lo jalara dentro del agua.

-¡Príncipe!- grité asustada y comencé a nadar donde lo por última vez.

Al llegar al lugar, me sumergí para buscar al príncipe. Dentro, él estaba desmayado. Me sumergí mas y vi como su pie estaba atrapado por las plantas que nos había advertido Mahad.

Jalé con todas mis fuerzas para romper esa planta hasta que lo logré y con las pocas fuerzas que me quedaban, llevé al príncipe a la orilla.

-¡Príncipe despierte!- grité asustada mientras lo movía.

Estaba desesperada y no sabía que hacer. Lo único que se me ocurría era la respiración boca a boca, pero ¿Cómo iba yo a hacer eso?

Solo miré al príncipe tendido en la arena y sentí como mis mejillas se ponían coloradas.

Mientras lo veía, alguien se encontraba detrás de mí.

-¡Sabía que estaban aquí!- exclamó en voz de regañó Mahad.

Al oírlo, me asusté tanto, que caí sobre el príncipe azotándome contra su cuerpo, recibió tal golpe en el pecho que el agua salió de sus pulmones y enseguida despertó tosiendo.

-¿Qué ocurrió aquí?- nos preguntó el recién llegado.

Enseguida me volteé a verlo.

-Nada-contesté moviendo las manos torpemente-¿Qué haces aquí?

El príncipe sacó toda el agua de su cuerpo y dejo de toser.

-¿Está bien príncipe?-preguntó Mahad.

Sinceramente si el ya sabía lo que había pasado, no se para que me preguntó.

-Estoy bien-contestó el príncipe levantándose de la arena.

-¿Qué les he dicho sobre nadar lejos de la orilla?- nos regaño Mahad clavando su mirada en mí.

-Lo siento mucho- se disculpó el príncipe-Fue mi culpa.

-No debería hacer eso alteza-volvió a regañar Mahad-Debe tomar sus clases por que…

-Lo se, lo se-dijo el príncipe-Por que soy el futuro faraón de Egipto.

El príncipe me ofreció su mano para ayudarme a levantar.

-Gracias por salvarme Mana-me dijo el príncipe mientras me levantaba.

-Regresemos al palacio-dijo Mahad con nuestras cosas en la mano-No dejaré que se me vuelvan a escapar.

Mahad puso sus manos en nuestras espaldas y nos empujó. Ahora que recuerdo, casi todo el camino lo hizo.

Al llegar al palacio, el príncipe tuvo que tomar sus clases, en cuanto a Mahad, pues hoy era el día en que tenía que iniciar sus clases de magia, pero por irnos a buscar llegó tarde y lo castigaron.

Con mis dos amigos en clases, yo no tenía nada que hacer, así que me senté cerca de uno de los balcones y después de un rato comencé a aburrirme.

-¡Que aburrido!-exclamé por desahogo.

-Mana- me gritó alguien.

Volteé mas por impulso que por querer hacerlo y tras de mí vi tras de mí al faraón.

-Ven aquí por favor- me dijo y enseguida me acerqué.

-¿Si alteza?-pregunté alegre por salir de mi aburrimiento.

-Necesito pedirte un favor- me dijo sonriendo-Necesito que Atem tome todas sus clases.

-Si, para que sea un buen gobernante- le dije.

-Si, pero también necesita divertirse- me dijo – Y cuando pase algo como lo de hoy, voy a necesitar que estés junto a el para no haga cosas peligrosas.

-Pero eso lo hace Mahad-dije extrañada.

-Pero Atem te llevará a ti cuando se escape- me dijo mientras se agachaba para verme de frente- Atem es responsable, pero siguen siendo niños. Por eso necesito que se cuiden entre ustedes.

Recordando lo que había sucedido en el río comencé a llorar.

-¿Qué pasa?-preguntó el faraón.

-Es que no pude evitar que el Príncipe se hundiera- dije aun llorando.

Le conté todo lo que había sucedido y cuando acabé, solo me miró con una sonrisa.

-Ahora sé que Atem tiene unos excelentes amigos- me dijo.

-Pero fue mi culpa- dije triste.

-Es inevitable que los accidentes sucedan- dijo el faraón- Pero lo importante, es saber quienes están a tu lado en los momentos difíciles.

Cesé mi llanto al oír las palabras del faraón-Le prometo que no dejaré que les pase nada malo al Príncipe ni a Mahad-le dije con entusiasmo-Después de todo, ellos son mis mejores amigos y no quiero perderlos.

-Se que lo harás Mana- me dijo mientras se levantaba- Pero no quiero que te arriesgues, ellos tampoco querrán que te pase nada malo. ¿Entendido?

Yo solo sonreí y el faraón se fue, pero me entró una gran duda ¿Cómo voy a ayudar a mis amigos cuando estén en problemas?

Soy muy torpe y no tengo ninguna habilidad, además, cuando pasa algo malo solo me pongo a llorar.

En ausencia de mis amigos, me puse a pensar con desesperación como podría ayudar a mis amigos en momentos de problemas.

Llegó el momento en el que el príncipe y Mahad salieron de sus clases y me vieron preocupada.

-¿Qué te sucede Mana?- me preguntó Mahad.

-Nada- le contesté aun con desánimo.

-Acabo de recordar algo- dijo el príncipe y se fue corriendo de ahí.

Cuando vi eso, me puse mas triste por que pensé que no le interesaba y comencé a llorar.

-El príncipe se enojó conmigo por lo que pasó- grité llorando.

-No creo que haya sido por eso- me consoló Mahad y comencé a llorar mas fuerte.

-¿Y ahora que pasa?- me preguntó sin saber que hacer.

-Es que no tengo ninguna habilidad y seguro por eso ya no le intereso al príncipe- le dije muy triste.

-Ya no llores- me dijo-Eso no es cierto.

El maestro Aknadín llegó en ese momento.

-Mahad, necesitamos hablar contigo- le dijo.

A él, definitivamente no le intereso, es un viejo regañón. Pero no puedo pensar en esas cosas delante de él, por que posee el ojo del milenio y puede leer la mente.

-Déjala- dijo el viejo Aknadín- Ella estará bien.

Mahad terminó obedeciendo, pero antes de irse…

-Regresaré pronto- me dijo.

Una vez mas me quedé sola. No podía parar de llorar, pero una voz muy familiar me habló.

-¿Por qué lloras- me preguntó preocupado.

-¡Príncipe!- exclamé dejando de llorar-Es que me sentía sola- contesté.

-Ya no estas sola- me dijo sonriendo- Además, te tengo un regalo.

-¿De verdad?- pregunté feliz.

-Si, toma- me entregó lo que tenía en las manos-Esto es un diario.

Yo tomé el libro rojo que tenía una cerradura grande al frente.

-Es en agradecimiento por haberme salvado- me dijo el príncipe entregándome la llave-Puedes escribir ahí lo que quieras.

Yo me sentí muy feliz y comencé a sentir unas extrañas rosquillitas en el estómago.

-Gracias príncipe, ya me siento mejor- le dije felizmente secándome las lágrimas.

En ese momento el príncipe y yo, oímos que alguien andaba cerca.

-Es la voz de mi padre- dijo el príncipe-Ven, vamos.

Yo lo seguí y nos escondimos para oír.

-Un ejército viene a atacarnos alteza- informó Simón al faraón.

-Se supone que acabamos con nuestros enemigos hace años- dijo sorprendido el faraón.

-Pero no son los mismo alteza- aclaró Simón- Parecen ser sombras y no hemos podido tocar a ninguno, pero ellos a nosotros si.

El príncipe y yo queríamos oír mejor, pero en nuestro intento por acercar nuestras cabezas sin movernos de nuestro lugar, perdimos el equilibrio y ambos caímos.

-¿Quién anda ahí?- preguntó el faraón.

El príncipe y yo nos levantamos enseguida y corrimos antes de que nos vieran.

El día acabó como cualquier otro, pero el simple hecho de pensar en esas sombras me da miedo, aunque estoy feliz con el regalo del príncipe


	2. El ataque de las sombras

CAPITULO 2

EL ATAQUE DE LAS SOMBRAS

Han pasado ya dos meses desde que escribí en este diario por primera vez.

Tanto Atem como Mahad, han avanzado mucho en sus estudios, de hecho, ellos estudian juntos y son de los mejores alumnos.

Seguro parecerá extraño el por que ya no escribo "Príncipe" y eso lo aclararé aquí contando algo que nos pasó hoy.

Era de tarde en el palacio, Atem y Mahad recién habían salido juntos de su clase de magia y yo los esperaba fuera del salón.

-¿Y como les fue?-pregunté a mis amigos que se veían exhaustos.

Atem y Mahad habían dado un paso fuera del salón cuando me vieron. Atem me sonrió y Mahad fingía estar bien.

-Fue muy cansado-me dijo Atem-Pero ya acabó-dijo con satisfacción.

-Pero eso nos forjará un buen carácter para lo que tengamos que enfrentar-dijo Mahad aún tratando de ocultar su cansancio.

-Tengo hambre-dijo Atem-Vayamos al comedor para que nos sirvan la comida.

-Mahad, me gustaría saber si me puedes ayudar con el hechizo de transformación-pedía la voz suave de una chica que salía del mismo salón que Atem y Mahad-Es que, recordarás que no me ha salido muy bien y tú fuiste el mejor de la clase-una vez fuera, la chica hizo una reverencia hacia Atem-Alteza.

Ella es Isis, tiene 11 años y fue traída al palacio para que estudiara magia, ya que se le descubrió talento para eso. La admiro bastante por que ella no es como yo que llora por todo, al contrario, trata de solucionar los problemas pensando y analizando la situación.

-Si-contestó Mahad volteándola a ver-Pero ahora será mejor ir a comer.

-Si, gracias Mahad-agradeció Isis con una sonrisa-Pero primero iré a lavarme.

Isis se fue después de otra reverencia a Atem y cuando estuvo a una distancia a la que no podría oírme, me acerqué a Mahad que no quitaba la vista de Isis.

Planté mis ojos en Mahad-¿Ella es tu novia?-pregunté sonriendo esperando una respuesta afirmativa.

-¿De donde has sacado esas ideas?-me preguntó Mahad sonrojado pero hablando con su clásica seriedad, mientras Atem lo veía buscando respuesta.

Yo siempre he pensado que tanto Isis como Mahad se gustan, pero no se dicen nada, me gustaría darles una ayudadita, pero Mahad es tan serio que si se da cuenta me regañará. Buscaré la forma de que esos dos queden juntos.

-Ella no es mi novia-dijo Mahad aún sonrojado-Es solo una compañera, no, mejor dicho es una amiga.

-Una amiga a la que ayudaras para que mejore con sus hechizos…-dije yo mientras veía a Mahad asentar cada palabra con la cabeza-…y le pedirás que sea tu novia teniendo una cita romántica-dije riendo al ver que Mahad aún asentaba con la cabeza y Atem lo veía divertido.

-¡NO!-gritó Mahad al darse cuenta de lo último-Deja de decir esas cosas.

-Mahad-dijo Atem-Isis y tú harían una linda pareja.

-Pero alteza-dijo Mahad volviéndose a sonrojar-¿Usted también?

Yo comencé a reír, pero Atem quiso terminar la plática y nos dirigimos al comedor donde, después de mucho tiempo, se decidió que Mahad y yo podíamos comer con Atem.

Al terminar nuestros alimentos, íbamos caminando por un pasillo saliendo del comedor. Los pasillos del palacio son muy extensos que a veces pienso que es toda una excursión ir de una habitación a otra.

-¿Y a que jugaremos hoy?-pregunté saltando y adelantándome a Atem y Mahad.

Pero me detuve cuando sentí un escalofrío al entrar en el Gran Salón donde se encuentra el trono del faraón.

-Tengo miedo- pensé por que no quería decirlo.

Mahad y Atem también sintieron lo que yo, por que miraron alrededor como buscando algo además de que la expresión de su cara cambió de una sonrisa de Atem y una seria de Mahad, a dos caras alarmadas.

Nadie se encontraba en el Gran Salón, eso era algo muy extraño, pero era como si mas personas estuvieran presentes, todo quedó en silencio por un momento, pero no pude ocultar mas mi miedo cuando vi que de las sombras salían unos hombres encapuchados, de los cuales, no se podían observar sus rostros mas que dos punto rojos brillantes a la altura de los ojos.

-AH!-grité con miedo.

-¿Qué son esas cosas?-preguntó Mahad al viento.

-Mana, vámonos-me dijo Atem después de hacer una seña a Mahad, pero al querer salir del lugar, nos vimos rodeados por esas sombras que sacaban unas espadas de entre sus vestimentas.

Atem me tomó del brazo y me jaló hasta el centro del salón mientras Mahad corría tras nosotros. Cuando nos vimos en medio, las sombras se acercaban con las espadas al aire, frente a nosotros, ellos levantaron sus armas y a punto de bajarlas a gran velocidad contra nosotros, Mahad reaccionó y utilizó uno de sus hechizos dejándolos paralizados. Extrañamente, el hechizo hacía que estos seres desaparecieran después de su congelamiento, pero de las sombras salían mas seres, parecían interminables.

Mahad siguió con sus hechizos cada vez que se acercaban, Atem ayudaba mientras me protegían, cuando me di cuenta de eso, una vez más me sentí inútil ante la situación.

Mahad seguía peleando, pero la fuerza que usaba era demasiada y cayó exhausto, Atem y yo corrimos donde él. Atem trataba de recoger a Mahad mientras yo apenas me acerba donde ellos, solo vi como una de las sombras recién salida, desenvainó su espada levantándola y agitándola directamente hacia Atem y Mahad, yo corrí mas rápido con los ojos cerrados y cuando los sentí los abracé llorando.

Al abrir los ojos, ellos estaban a salvo y me miraban con cara de desconcierto y asombro.

-Mana ¿Cómo has…?-me quiso preguntar Atem, pero una voz lo interrumpió.

-Manténganse detrás de mí-se oyó la voz de una persona y al voltear, era el viejo maestro Aknadín.

-El maestro Aknadín nos salvó-exclamé feliz, pero tanto Atem como Mahad no dejaban de mirarme de la misma forma.

Después de una gran lucha, el viejo maestro Aknadín, logró expulsar del Gan Salón a las sombras poniendo un campo de fuerza para evitar que brotaran nuevos seres.

-¿Y mi padre?-preguntó Atem preocupado-¿Dónde está?

-Está luchando en la ciudad-dijo el maestro Aknadín-Las sombras han invadido todo el reino.

Simón entró apresurado donde nos encontrábamos nosotros, estaba siendo perseguido por las sombras.

Aknadín lo miró agitado, pero regresó su mirada a mí, una mirada bastante fría que al sentirla, me obligó a ocultarme entre las columnas que sostienen el Gran Salón.

-Quiero ir donde mi padre-dijo Atem apresurado por estar cerca del faraón.

-No alteza-dijo el maestro Aknadín-El faraón me ha ordenado protegerlos.

-Alteza-dijo Simón después de haber recuperado el aliento-Será mejor que espere.

-Si alteza-siguió Mahad-Todo estará bien.

Yo me quedé mirando la escena oculta en la columna mas cercana al trono, el maestro Aknadín había quitado su mirada de mí por un instante, pero nuevamente regresó sus ojos a mí.

-Mana-me llamó Atem resignado-¿Podrías venir por favor?-me dijo amablemente mirándome tras la columna.

-Si alteza-contesté tratando de olvidar que ese ojo me miraba-¿Qué sucede?-pregunté al llegar junto a Atem.

-Dime, ¿Cómo has hecho eso?-me preguntó pero no entendí a que se refería.

-¡Alteza!-llamó el maestro Aknadín a Atem-¿Puedo hablar con usted?

-Si-contestó el y fue donde el maestro.

-Mahad, tu también ven- llamó el poseedor del ojo milenario.

Ambos fueron donde les llamaban excluyéndome de la plática. Por más que intenté no pude oír nada, solo veía como el viejo maestro Aknadín me miraba fijamente.

Una vez que terminaron de hablar, ambos regresaron donde yo e intenté ignorar lo que había pasado.

-¿Qué me preguntaba alteza?-pregunté a Atem para olvidar lo sucedido.

-No, no es nada-me dijo Mahad-Olvídalo.

-Si-siguió Atem- No es nada.

Yo los miré extrañada por su actitud, sabía que me ocultaban algo, pero también sabía que cuando se escondían algo era muy difícil hacerlos confesar.

El viejo Aknadín salió del Gran Salón apresuradamente, Atem intentó ir tras él para buscar al faraón, pero Mahad lo detuvo.

-Siento mucho el haberlo jalado alteza-dijo Mahad-Pero su padre…

-El faraón no podrá pelear con todo si lo tiene que proteger a usted-interrumpió Simón-Ayudará mas al faraón si se queda a esperar.

Atem terminó resignado y solo se sentó en un escalón, yo me acerqué a él para animarlo por que no me gusta verlo afligido.

-No se angustie alteza-le dije-Su padre es muy fuerte y pronto estará de vuelta.

Atem me sonrió y llamó a Mahad.

-Ustedes son mis mejores amigos-nos dijo Atem-Y me gustaría que me llamaran por mi nombre, hace tiempo que quería decírselos.

-¿De verdad?-pregunté emocionada.

-Si-contestó Atem.

-Pero alteza, esa es una falta de respeto-dijo Simón que escuchó todo.

-Si, no podemos hacer eso-siguió Mahad.

-Pero…-quise objetar, pero no me dejaron.

-Mana-me dijo Mahad-Tú tampoco puedes llamarle por su nombre ¿entendido?

-Si-contesté decepcionada.

Seguido de esto, Isis entró con Karim, otro estudiante de magia de la edad de Mahad, guiados por Aknadín. Mahad se acercó a ellos enseguida que los vio. ¿Y dice que no le gusta Isis?

Ellos comenzaron a platicar, cuando me disponía a ir donde ellos, Atem me detuvo.

-Espera-

-¿Qué sucede alteza?-pregunté extrañada.

-No importa lo que digan ellos-me decía-Tú al menos ¿me llamaras por mi nombre?

-¿De verdad alteza?-pregunté con emoción.

-Si-contestó sonriente.

-¿Y si me regañan por eso o me castigan?-pregunté con desánimo.

-Entonces tendrá que ser en secreto ¿de acuerdo?-me dijo guiñándome un ojo.

-¡Si!-dije con felicidad.

Yo estaba feliz por el permiso de Atem, pero el seguía preocupado por el faraón.

Un rato después, se oyó un gran estruendo y todos corrimos al balcón del palacio para ver la ciudad.

Ahí, vimos a las sombras atacar a la guardia real, realmente todo se veía muy preocupante, pero lo que hizo que Atem se inquietara, fue cuando vimos al faraón en medio de la lucha.

Quería hacer algo, pero no sabía que, lo único que se me ocurrió fue empezar a gritar.

-Ustedes pueden-gritaba con entusiasmo-Váyanse de aquí sombras.

Habré sido la única gritando, pero sé que sin importar su silencio, me apoyaban.

La lucha continuó de una forma estremecedora, las sombras eran muchas más que la guardia real y con cada momento llegaban más.

En un momento, el faraón quedó rodeado completamente, comencé a angustiarme. Si yo sentía eso, seguro Atem se sentía mucho peor que yo.

-Padre-gritó Atem-Por favor ten cuidado.

Las sombras no le dejaban escapatoria y solo vi alzar las espadas de las sombras dirigidas a gran velocidad hacia el faraón, solo pude cerrar los ojos y un gritó salio de mi boca en coro con la de los demás.

-¿Qué fue eso?-preguntó Isis extrañada-Mana ¿Cómo…? –preguntó pero de inmediato calló.

Abrí los ojos, estaba encogida junto a la barda del balcón y el resto de los presentes me miraba.

¿Qué sucedió?-pregunté a punto de llorar imaginándome lo peor.

Nadie me contestó y me decidí a mirar por el barandal, ahí, vi la ciudad libre de las sombras, pero el faraón ya no estaba.

Nadie me decía nada, estaba alterada con tanto misterio.

-¿Dónde está el faraón?-pregunté desesperada.

-No ha de tardar-me contestó Simón.

-¿Qué sucedió?-pregunté sin respuesta-¡Ya se! ¡Si!-Corrí donde Atem felizmente-¿Lo ve? Su padre es muy fuerte y expulsó a esas sombras de aquí.

En ese instante el faraón entró junto con Aknadín que había estado peleando después de dejar a Isis y Karim con nosotros.

-¿Qué sucedió?-preguntó extrañado el faraón entrando con agitación.

Tanto Isis como Karim se acercaron a él.

-Vi salir una luz de aquí- siguió el faraón sorprendido.

-Fue…-decía Karim pero fue interrumpido por el viejo maestro Aknadín

-Alteza, tengo que informarle sobre un nuevo descubrimiento-dijo el maestro Aknadín.

Karim tiene la misma edad que Mahad, el llegó al mismo tiempo que Isis al palacio, la verdad es que no se si sean parientes o algo así, solo espero que no decepcione a Mahad.

Isis y Karim se unieron a la plática del faraón, Simón y el maestro Aknadín, llamados por estos mismos. Una vez más no pude saber de lo que hablaban entre ellos, pero el viejo Aknadín, una vez mas me miraba constantemente.

Al acabar con su charla, Karim se me acercó.

-¿Qué hacías cada vez que las sombras atacaban a alguien?-me preguntó.

Yo estaba bastante confundida por la pregunta y el misterio de todos, pero aún así contesté la pregunta después de meditarlo un rato.

-Cada vez que atacaban a alguien cerraba los ojos para no ver lo que sucedería-contesté después de darme cuenta que eso era lo que hacía-¿Por qué?

-No, no es por nada en especial-me contestó, pero su cara mostraba otra cosa.

El faraón se me acercó con una sonrisa y se agachó para ponerse a mi altura.

-¿No viste nada de lo que sucedió?-me preguntó con tranquilidad.

-No-contesté-Usted es increíble, expulsó a esas sombras del reino-dije feliz.

El faraón se levantó-Es mejor que creas eso-dijo y se fue.

Yo no entiendo que es lo que está sucediendo con ellos, me ocultan algo y no me quieren decir, pero lo averiguaré a como de lugar.

Después de todo el alboroto, el faraón mandó a ayudar con los desastres, mientras que el resto regresaba a sus labores.

Ya no tuve energías para jugar, me sentía exhausta como nunca lo había estado y me dirigí a mi habitación. Iba caminando por el pasillo donde están las habitaciones lentamente, sentía como me estaba durmiendo caminando, di un gran bostezo y frente a mi habitación, vi una de las sombras que se dirigía hacia mí a gran velocidad. Era la única en el pasillo, no sabía que hacer más que gritar, la sombra se detuvo justo enfrente de mí y enseguida Mahad salió de su habitación que se encuentra en el pasillo, el reaccionó rápido y una vez más usó su hechizo de paralización para que posteriormente desapareciera frente a nosotros e Isis salía de su habitación al haber oído mis gritos.

-¿Estas bien?-me preguntó Mahad agitado.

-Si, gracias-agradecí viendo a Mahad tan agotado que cayó al suelo-¿Estas bien Mahad?-pregunté alarmada.

-¡Mahad!-exclamó Isis preocupada y acercándose a él apresuradamente.

-Estoy bien-me contestó viéndome y tratando de levantarse.

Mahad estaba tan agotado por el día que volvió a caer e Isis se preparó para formular un nuevo hechizo.

-No te levantes-pidió ella-Espera un momento.

Yo miré a Isis que tras pronunciar unas palabras Mahad se recuperó de inmediato pudiéndose levantar como si nada.

-Gracias Isis-agradeció Mahad ya recuperado olvidándose de mí-Tal vez aún no te salga el hechizo de transformación, pero eres la mejor curando-animó Mahad.

Isis se sonrojó con las palabras de Mahad y solo sonrió un poco-No es para tanto, aún soy una principiante.

-¿Se puede curar a la gente con magia?-pregunté con emoción.

-Si-contestó Isis-Debes saber que es lo que tiene el enfermo o herido para poder curarlo o de lo contrario no sanará.

Tal vez debí irme en el momento en que ellos me ignoraron, pero me puse feliz al saber que la magia podría ayudarme con mi problema para proteger a mis amigos.

-¿Puedo estudiar magia como ustedes?-les pregunté con emoción.

-No lo sé-dijo Mahad-Tendrías que pasar un examen en el que pruebes si tienes habilidad para la magia.

-Si te esfuerzas seguro lo conseguirás-me dijo Isis-Después de todo tu…

-Le harán el examen a pesar de eso-dijo Mahad.

-¿De que hablan?-pregunté sin recibir respuesta-Estoy harta de que me oculten las cosas-dije y me fui a mi habitación.

Al entrar me recosté en mi cama y mirando al techo, solo pensaba que quería hacer ese examen y que me esforzaría por conseguir un lugar en el grupo de magia. Estaba tan agotada que no me di cuenta cuando me quedé dormida pensando en aprobar el examen de admisión al grupo de magia.


	3. El exámen de admisión

Antes que nada quisiera dar mis agradecimientos a Amara Aimery por ser la primera ( y actualmente la única que sigue mi Fic). Gracias por tu apoyo y espero no defraudarte con mi historia. Está un poquito larga y espero eso no te aburra. Bueno, sin más que decir, dejo el siguiente capítulo.

CAPITULO 3

EL EXAMEN DE ADMISION

Ha pasado ya una semana desde que esas sombras aparecieron dentro del palacio. Durante todo este tiempo he estado pensando en hacer el examen de admisión, pero el problema es que solo les hacen ese examen a los niños que demuestran habilidades desde muy pequeños y hasta donde sé, no las tengo.

Le he preguntado al faraón si me permite hacer el examen, pero me dijo que esperara en este cuarto.

-Espero que no se tarde-pensé en ese momento-El examen empieza en dos horas.

Seguí esperando un poco más, pero ya estaba aburrida, aunque me fuera de ahí, mi aburrimiento no cambiaría ya que mis amigos se encontraban en clase, pero quería cambiar de ambiente. Al ver que no llegaba el faraón decidí irlo a buscar.

Después de buscarlo en un par de habitaciones, oí unas voces que salían de la sala de reuniones del palacio.

-No debería entrar, está prohibido-pensé-Pero ¿Qué puede pasar?-me dije con una sonrisa.

Entré sigilosamente escondiéndome entre los muebles del salón para oír lo que discutían.

-Creo que es conveniente que haga el examen-dijo el faraón alegremente.

-¿Hablaran de mí?-me pregunté por que me es raro que hablen de mí con tanta seriedad.

-Pero alteza-objetó el viejo maestro Aknadín-Usted ha visto lo que ha hecho…

-Por eso mismo creo que es necesario que estudie para controlar ese poder-dijo el faraón.

-¿Hablan de mí?-me seguía preguntando confundida-No, yo no tengo ningún poder.

-Espere alteza-detuvo el viejo maestro Aknadín al ver que el faraón estuvo a punto de hablar-Alguien nos está espiando.

Al oír esto me asusté e intenté salir antes de que me descubrieran, pero fue inútil.

-¡Mana!-exclamó el maestro Aknadín.

-Lo siento-dije acercándome lentamente a la puerta con una sonrisa-Me voy-dije intentando correr, pero el faraón me detuvo.

-Espera Mana-me dijo.

-Lo siento, es que estaba aburrida y lo vine a buscar y luego…-dije todo esto tan rápido que realmente no se si el faraón me entendió.

-Tranquila Mana-me dijo con una sonrisa-Ya decidí y puedes hacer el examen si así lo deseas.

-¿De verdad?-dije abriendo mis ojos lo más que pude de la emoción.

-Si-me contestó-Pero si quedas adentro debes esforzarte mucho ¿Entendido?

-SI-grité emocionada-Gracias alteza-dije y corrí a abrazarlo.

-Niña-me regañó el maestro Aknadín-Eso es una falta de respeto.

-Esta bien-dijo el faraón-Ahora debes apresurarte para que te enlistes.

-Si-dije con completa emoción y corrí directo a ver al maestro de Atem y Mahad para apuntarme, pero antes de irme oí algo último en la sala de reuniones.

-Alteza, si ella consigue…-decía el maestro Aknadín.

-Necesita aprender a usarlo-interrumpió el faraón-No quiero que se hable mas del tema.

Comencé a correr por los pasillos hasta llegar al salón donde encontré al profesor de magia, le dije todo al respecto con que haría el examen, tan rápido lo dije que tuve que volver a repetirlo. Al llegar al salón, todos me miraban sorprendidos, en especial Atem, Mahad, Isis y Karim cuando oyeron que haría el examen.

-Esta bien Mana-me decía el profesor que ya me conocía por esperar todo el día fuera del salón a Atem y Mahad-Te anotaré en la lista para que esta tarde se te haga la prueba.

El es el profesor de magia, se llama Kazuke y posee la sortija del milenio. Al igual que el maestro Aknadín, pertenece a la corte del faraón, suele ser paciente pero da miedo cuando se enoja. Para ser sincera no se cuantos años tiene o si tiene familia, solo lo veo empezando y terminando la clase.

-¿A que hora tengo que ir por mi examen?-pregunté emocionada.

-Ve después de la comida-me dijo con una sonrisa-Ahora ¿podrías dejarme dar mi clase?-me preguntó tranquilamente.

-Si-contesté y empecé a caminar hacia la puerta, pero me detuve al ver a mis amigos-¿Oyeron chicos? Haré el examen-les dije feliz, Atem me sonrió y Mahad solo me miró con su mirada seria ¿No tendrá otra?

Yo salí feliz del salón, ya quería que se acercara la hora, pero luego me puse nerviosa por que no tenía ni idea de lo que se trataba el examen, Mahad jamás me habló de su examen y Atem no tenía por que hacerlo.

Toda mi emoción fue reemplazada por nervios, yo nunca había echo ni un simple truco de magia y mucho menos sabía nada de su historia o algo similar.

Una vez más me la pasé pensando en que podía hacer, estaba preocupada y el tiempo pasó tan rápido que casi se me hizo tarde para llegar a la salida de mis amigos.

-Siento llegar tarde-me disculpé con Atem y Mahad muy agitada por haber corrido.

-Está bien-dijo Atem-Pero dime ¿de verdad piensas hacer el examen?

-Si-dije no muy feliz.

-No pareces tan emocionada como hace un rato-dijo Mahad-¿Qué sucede?

-Es que no se que deba hacer en el examen-comenté.

-Nada-contestó Mahad-Los que son llevados a hacer el examen no tienen que hacer nada, la corte del faraón usará los artículos del milenio para calificar tus habilidades y en base a lo que ellos vean decidirán si te integras al grupo.

-¿De verdad?-pregunté aliviada.

-Si-siguió Atem yo he visto eso varias veces, no te preocupes.

Me sentí tan aliviada al oír lo que Mahad y Atem me habían dicho que el hambre que se me había ido de preocupación regresó manifestándose con un gruñido de mi estómago.

-Será mejor que vayamos a comer-dijo Atem sonriendo al oír los ruidos de mi estómago.

Los tres fuimos al comedor y comí lo más rápido que pude por miedo a que se me fuera la hora del examen.

-Y dime Mana ¿Por qué decidiste en hacer el examen?-preguntó Mahad.

-Para poder estar con ustedes-le contesté no queriendo mencionar mis verdaderas intenciones-Es que es muy aburrido cuando ustedes se van a clase.

-Ya veo-decía Mahad pensativo.

-Estaremos ahí para animarte-decía Atem.

-Gracias A… príncipe-agradecí recordando que Mahad me regañaría si decía el nombre de Atem.

Yo acabe de comer y enseguida me dirigí al Gran Salón donde se harían los exámenes. Atem y Mahad me alcanzarían en cuanto terminaran.

Llegué al Gran Salón donde el faraón y toda su corte se encontraban con una fila mínima de niños más grandes que yo, éramos a lo mucho 200 aspirantes y yo era la décima.

Al poco tiempo de mi llegada se iniciaron las pruebas, cuando acabaron con el quinto niño Atem y Mahad llegaron. Ahora se pueden dar cuenta de la velocidad a la que comí.

Poco a poco veía como los chicos eran probados por los artículos del milenio, cuando acababan los llevaban a otro salón del cual no supe nada hasta que estuve ahí.

Por fin llegó mi turno, estaba nerviosa pero no quería demostrarlo por que Atem y Mahad me veían, inclusive Isis y Karim fueron. Me llevaron frente al maestro Aknadín que, con duda me veía.

-¿Por qué quieres hacer el examen?-me preguntó seriamente.

-Yo… hem…-titubeaba por los nervios-¡QUIERO TENER UNA HABILIDAD QUE LES SIRVA A MIS AMIGOS EN CASO DE PROBLEMAS!-terminé diciendo, bueno, mas bien gritando.

Después de mi respuesta gritada, el maestro Aknadín usó su ojo milenario, supongo que quería comprobar que no mentía.

Después me colocaron frente al maestro Kazuke y el maestro Koem que posee la balanza del milenio, ellos solo pasaron enfrente de mí sus artículos y al igual que el maestro Aknadín apuntaron algo en una hoja.

Cada aspirante tiene una hoja perfil donde los miembros de la corte apuntan los resultados marcados en sus artículos.

Luego me pusieron frente a la maestra Nefim, ella tiene el collar del milenio y después de una sonrisa al verme, usó su collar. Cuando abrió los ojos volvió a sonreírme y miró a un punto al que no pude mirar por la posición en la que estaba. Enseguida en que ella apuntó algo en mi hoja perfil me pasaron con el maestro Saru que tiene la llave del milenio, después de colocarlo en mi cabeza, no supe que pasó, solo vi que apunto algo en mi hoja y me pasó frente al maestro Torak.

Tengo la vaga sensación de que algo pasó dentro de mi cabeza cuando el maestro Saru puso la llave en mi cabeza, pero no recuerdo que fue.

Cuando me coloqué frente al poseedor del cetro del milenio, algo inesperado pasó.

-¡Alto!-detuvo el faraón antes de que el maestro Torak pusiera su artículo frente a mí-No es necesario que veamos lo que guarda en su alma-dijo-Ya sabemos lo que hay.

Después de esto me pasaron al salón donde el resto de los niños esperaba, la hoja fue llenada y solo esperé un poco más hasta que acabaron con el último.

Yo no sé por que se detuvo eso, realmente era lo que yo quería ver, ya que al resto de los niños que habían pasado frente al cetro del milenio les habían sacado uno pequeños seres, algunos muy lindos y otros raros, pero yo quería ver el mío. En fin, no lo pude ver, pero espero poder hacerlo pronto, me da curiosidad aunque no entiendo lo que sean esos seres.

Cuando acabaron, el maestro Kazuke entró al salón donde estábamos.

-Muy bien niños, por ahora deberán esperar a que analicemos al resto de los aspirantes y luego sus hojas perfil-nos decía-Así que deberán esperar hasta mañana, por que son muchos.

¿Qué? Tanto tiempo y ¿nos harían esperar más? Si, fue lo que pensé, pero decidí callarme por que si lo decía seguramente sería gritando. Lo único que hice fue salir a ver a mis amigos.

-AT…-quería gritar su nombre pero me reprimí al ver a toda la corte y al faraón presentes-PRINCIPE-grité-MAHAD- y llegué corriendo donde ellos-Isis, Karim ¿vinieron a apoyarme?-pregunté emocionada.

-Así es contestó-Isis amablemente.

-¿Qué te dijeron?-me preguntó Atem.

-Debemos esperar hasta mañana-contesté.

-No te preocupes-me animaba Atem-Yo sé que pasarás.

-Por ahora será mejor que descanses-dijo Mahad.

-Oigan, hay algo que no entiendo-dije pensando en todas las pruebas-¿Ese examen que tiene que ver con la magia?

-Es muy simple-me contestó Karim-Cualquier persona puede aprender a usar la magia, algunos tal vez no sean muy hábiles, pero la pueden usar.

Yo lo miré extrañada por que si era así, entonces ¿para que el examen?

-El faraón sabe que cualquiera puede aprender a usar la magia-explicaba Mahad-Pero que no cualquiera sabría usarla correctamente, así que esos exámenes son para saber lo que el alma del aspirante tiene, si el aspirante demuestra que no tiene envidias o rencores, se le permitirá aprender la magia.

-Así, los magos del país aunque no consigan un lugar en la corte del faraón-seguía Isis-No serán rencorosos y sabrán lo que es justo.

-¿Entonces por que solo les hacen el examen a los que demuestran habilidad?-pregunté extrañada.

-Los que demuestran habilidad para ello son a los que mi padre pone atención, ya que si su alma tiene maldad de algún tipo, podrá poner más atención en esos chicos-me explicaba Atem-Ellos son los que podrían causar líos entre la gente.

-Ya entendí-dije con una sonrisa-¿Pero entonces por que a mí me dejaron hacer el examen si yo no he demostrado nada?

-Eh…-decía Atem pensando un poco.

-Por que sería injusto para los demás que no tuvieran la oportunidad de aprender magia-me explicó Mahad.

-Si, así es-apoyó Atem-Mira, mi padre también les da la oportunidad a los que desean aprender la magia pero no han demostrado habilidad, ellos pasan por la misma prueba que los que si la demostraron.

-Solo que son muchos los que hacen ese examen y no lo pasan-decía Isis.

Cuando la oí, me puse triste y bajé mi mirada.

-No hay de que preocuparse-me dijo Isis-Si pasarás, confía en nosotros.

-Vayamos a jugar a la pelota-me dijo Atem sabiendo que es mi juego favorito-No tienes de que preocuparte.

-Si-contesté feliz-Gracias.

Salimos al jardín a jugar un poco, Karim decidió irse a estudiar, pero Isis se fue con nosotros.

Después de un rato de juego, vi por el pasillo a un chico que solo conocía de vista, él se acercó a Atem.

-Alteza-dijo e hizo una reverencia.

El es Seto, tiene la misma edad que Atem pero llegó al palacio un poco antes que Isis y Karim. Como mencioné, solo lo conozco de vista, al igual que al resto del grupo de magia.

-Alteza, Mahad, Isis, el maestro Kazuke quiere vernos en el salón ahora mismo-informó Seto-Es urgente.

Todos ellos lo vieron preocupados por lo que decía de la urgencia.

-Tu debes ser Mana-me dijo.

-Si, mucho gusto ¿Cómo te llamas?-le pregunté alegre.

-Es mejor que nos apresuremos-dijo Seto ignorándome-Mi nombre es Seto.

El comenzó a caminar hacia el pasillo nuevamente mientras los demás lo seguían con acepción de Atem.

-Ya es un poco tarde y debes estar cansada-me dijo Atem mirándome a los ojos-Deberías irte a dormir, después de todo terminando la plática nosotros iremos a descansar.

Cuando me miró a los ojos, sentí una vez más esas cosquillitas en el estómago-Si-contesté feliz por que de alguna forma esas cosquillas me hacían sentir feliz-Hasta mañana Atem.

-Hasta mañana-se despidió alcanzando al resto del grupo.

Solo me quedé ahí con la pelota en las manos hasta que ya no los logré distinguir y partí a mi habitación, donde ahora que escribo en mi diario, me dormiré al acabar.


	4. Suspención temporal

_¡Hola! Vaya, hasta que escribo algo fuera de mi diario, bueno un saludo a todos los que se pasan por aquí y quiero decirles que tengan paciencia para leer mi diario por que em,, todo está en jeroglíficos y Atem me está ayudando a pasarlo a esta forma de escribir… si él también me ayudó a escribir esto jeje, bueno, espero y disfruten mi día de hoy… por que yo no tanto T_T_

CAPITULO 4

SUSPENSIÓN TEMPORAL

Estoy muy triste hoy, me dieron dos noticias, una buena y una mala, pero ¿precisamente tenía que ser cuando yo decidí estudiar magia?

Será mejor que comience con lo que sucedió hoy.

En la mañana me desperté muy temprano, inclusive más de lo que me desperté el día que recibí mi diario. Estaba muy emocionada, ya quería saber los resultados.

Me levanté entusiasmada de la cama, me vestí y corrí al salón a buscar los resultados. Al llegar frente a este, estaba cerrado.

Debí imaginarlo desde un principio, pero estaba tan emocionada que no me puse a pensar en lógicas.

Desanimada, decidí regresar a mi cuarto, por que la emoción se había convertido en sueño. Si, así es, de la emoción ayer no pude dormir y sumándole que me levanté temprano, el sueño era lo más lógico que podía sentir.

Para dirigirme a mi habitación, decidí tomar el camino más largo, que es por los pasillos donde se encuentra la habitación de Atem. Si la última vez que me levanté temprano él todavía ni se despertaba, no se por que supuse que me lo podría encontrar.

-Buenos días Mana-escuché la voz cálida de cierta personita, que me hizo dibujar una sonrisa en mi rostro.

-¡Atem!-exclamé olvidándome del sueño-¡Buenos días!

Gracias a mis locas ideas encontré a Atem como era mi deseo.

-Sabía que estarías despierta a primera hora-dijo Atem sonriendo.

Cuando me dijo eso, volví a sentir esas cosquillitas en el estómago. Creo que me voy a enfermar con tantas cosquillas, lo raro es que me gusta sentirlas.

-Pero no creo que aún estén los resultados-decía Atem-Por eso me desperté temprano para acompañarte en lo que se anuncian a los aprobados.

-Gracias Atem-agradecí con una sonrisa.

-¿Qué te gustaría hacer en lo que esperamos?-me preguntó Atem.

-No lo sé-contesté tratando de reprimir un gran bostezo que se manifestó en mi contra.

-Si aún tienes sueño será mejor que vayas a dormir-me dijo el después de habérsele escapado una pequeña risita al verme luchar contra el bostezo-Después de todo, los resultados no se darán si no hasta la tarde.

-Pero no quiero que te hayas levantado en vano por mi culpa-le dije a pesar de que de verdad no me aguantaba el sueño.

-Mira, no te preocupes por mí, mejor ve a dormir-me dijo con una sonrisa-Yo te acompaño.

-Está bien-cedí más por mi cuerpo que por mi verdadera voluntad.

Ambos caminamos por los interminables pasillos del palacio hasta llegar de nuevo a mi habitación. Con cara de fatiga me despedí de Atem y regresé a la cama donde me desplomé en ella quedándome profundamente dormida.

Más tarde, oí que tocaban mi puerta y me levanté apresuradamente por el empeño de los golpes. Al abrir la puerta, vi a Atem y Mahad que solo me sacaron de la habitación y me llevaron casi arrastrando, pero corriendo al Salón Principal.

-¿Qué sucede?-pregunté asustada mientras corríamos.

-Por ahora será mejor que esperes-me dijo Mahad.

Atem no dijo nada y seguimos corriendo, pero al doblar la vuelta en uno de los pasillos, un ser muy familiar se interpuso en nuestro camino.

-¡AH!-grité asustada al ver uno de esos encapuchados que salía de las sombras-¡REGRESARON!

-Por favor Mana-me decía Atem-No te alarmes, llegaremos pronto al Gran Salón.

Mahad, reaccionó enseguida usando el único hechizo que funciona contra esas cosas, mientras Atem me jalaba para llegar a nuestro destino.

Al llegar, Atem me pidió que lo esperara y el regresó donde Mahad, que se había quedado atrás por cubrirnos.

-Tenga cuidado-fue lo último que le pude decir.

Dentro del Gran Salón, solo estaba Simón que no pudo evitar hacer que Atem se quedara con nosotros.

-Seguro no tardaran-me expresé ya que Mahad no estaba muy lejos.

Y así como lo dije fue, no tardaron mucho y lograron entrar al Gran Salón.

-A…alteza, Mahad ¿Están bien?-pregunté acercándome a ambos chicos agitados.

-Estamos bien-me contestó Atem.

-¿Por qué no pueden entrar aquí?-dije extrañada después de pensar un poco.

-Los sacerdotes de la corte real protegieron este lugar con sus poderes antes de ir a la ciudad-contestó Simón.

-No importa-dije con una sonrisa-Yo se que el faraón volverá a expulsar a esos seres.

Al decir esto, Atem y Mahad solo me miraron fijamente. ¡Sigo sin entender por que todos me miran así!

-Felicidades Mana-me dijo Atem después de ver mi cara y acercándose a mí-Quedaste dentro del grupo de magia.

-¡Es verdad!-exclamó Mahad-Felicidades.

-¿De verdad?-pregunté felizmente y sorprendida-¡LO LOGRE!

Si, lo sé, no fue el mejor momento para gritar de esa manera, pero estaba en extremo feliz.

Comencé a saltar de felicidad al oír la noticia, Atem, Mahad y Simón me veían con una sonrisa, pero detuve mis saltos de forma brusca.

-¿Qué sucede?-me preguntó Atem al verme detenida.

Corrí donde se encontraban mis amigos parándome enfrente de ellos.

-¿Quieren decirme que dormí toda la tarde?-pregunté sorprendida.

-Si-me contestó Mahad-Vine por ti a la hora del desayuno pero no respondiste, así que te dejé dormir.

-De verdad estabas muy cansada-dijo Atem sonriendo.

-Cuando salimos de nuestras clases te fuimos a buscar, pero comenzó el ataque y Simón nos había dicho que aún no despertabas-siguió Mahad-Por eso fuimos a tu habitación.

-No pensé que dormiría tanto-dije un poco molesta conmigo misma.

-Pero ya no te preocupes-dijo Atem poniendo su mano en mi hombro-Estudiaras magia en cuanto todo esto termine.

En ese momento, llegaron Isis, Karim, Seto y Shada corriendo al Gran Salón, que al ver a Atem, hicieron una reverencia en cuanto recuperaron el aliento.

-Felicidades Mana-me dijo Isis al verme ahí.

-Gracias-dije sonriendo.

-El ataque es de doble intensidad que la última vez-dijo Shada preocupado-Creo…

-Lo mejor será esperar aquí-dijo Simón interrumpiéndolo.

El, es Shada, también estudia magia y tiene 12 años, me parece que el llegó primero que el resto del actual grupo sin contar a Atem y Mahad. El es muy amable y serio cuando es necesario. Atem también me contó que es inteligente.

Nadie sabía que decir en un momento así, a pesar de sus sonrisas yo sabía que estaban preocupados. Pero interrumpí el silencio del lugar con los gruñidos de mi estómago.

-Lo siento-me disculpé poniendo mis manos en la parte ruidosa de mi cuerpo y sonrojándome por la acción.

Todos rieron un poco, menos Seto. Supongo que el resto lo hizo por desahogo se sus preocupaciones.

-Aún no has desayunado-dijo Atem-Será mejor traerte algo de comer.

Atem estaba apunto de salir del Gran Salón, pero fue detenido por el resto de los presentes.

-No vaya alteza-detuvo Mahad-Yo iré si me lo permite.

-No-detuve-No se preocupen por mí, yo aguantaré.

No quería que ninguno saliera, tenía miedo que algo les fuera a ocurrir por mis tonterías.

-¿Estas segura Mana?-me preguntó Mahad.

-Si, solo será por un rato, ya verán que el faraón ganará-les dije quitando mis manos de mi estómago y sonriendo.

Esta vez se nos había prohibido estrictamente acercarnos al balcón y los minutos pasaban lentamente. La verdad me moría de hambre, pero hice todo a mi alcance para que no lo notaran, hasta que me sentí muy mareada y solo recuerdo haber cerrado los ojos.

-No quiero dormir más-fue lo que salió de mi boca, cerré los ojos y solo oí una última voz que me llamaba.

-MANA-gritó Atem.

Desperté en mi habitación, no sabía lo que había pasado.

-¿Acaso todo había sido un sueño?-me pregunté al levantarme de la cama.

-¡Mana! ¡Despertaste!-me dijo Atem que estaba junto a mi cama con Mahad e Isis.

-¿Qué sucedió?-pregunté confundida.

-Te desmayaste por no haber desayunado-me dijo Isis-Te llegó la hora de la comida y no habías probado bocado, es muy normal que te desmayaras.

-¿Y las sombras?-pregunté recordando asustada-¿Dónde están?

-Ellas…-me quería decir Mahad

-Tuviste razón todo el tiempo-me decía Atem sonriéndome-Mi padre acabó con ellas.

Sé que lo que me dijeron era mentira, no sé por que pero eso era lo que yo percibía. Desde que tengo memoria me doy cuenta cuando Atem o Mahad mienten.

-Por ahora será mejor que vayamos a cenar-decía Atem-No has comido nada en todo el día y podrías enfermar.

-Si-siguió Isis-Podrías enfermarte si sigues así.

Finalmente no dije nada de mis sospechas, de verdad tenía hambre y decidí dejar eso a un lado por el momento.

Me levanté de la cama con algo de ayuda y comenzamos a caminar hacia el comedor. Por un momento, Atem y Mahad se adelantaron a nosotras. Se que hablaban de aquello que me ocultaban.

-¿De que hablaran?-le pregunté a Isis con la intención de que ella me dijera algo de lo que había pasado-¿Tu lo sabes?-continué con otra pregunta pero de nada me sirvió.

Isis tenía su mirada fija en Mahad, ella lo veía sonrojada y parecía que yo no estaba ahí.

-¿Isis?-pregunté para llamar su atención-¿Te sucede algo?

-Lo siento Mana ¿Qué me decías?-me preguntó volviendo su mirada hacia mí.

-¿Qué tanto mirabas?-pregunté cambiando mi objetivo al del principio.

-No, solo estaba distraída pensando en…-me decía-Lo que sucedió después de que te desmayaste.

-¿Y que sucedió?-pregunté regresando a mi primer objetivo.

-Pues no se mucho, solo que el faraón usó algo para alejar a las sombras-me decía.

Yo no se si Isis me decía la verdad, a ella la conozco poco, pero vi la posibilidad de una mentira por tratar de tapar a Atem o más bien a Mahad.

Llegamos al comedor, pero antes de entrar al lugar, el maestro Kazuke nos detuvo.

-Lo siento mucho Mana-se dirigió a mi el maestro Kazuke-Pero creo que deberás esperar un poco más para estudiar magia.

-¿POR QUE?-pregunté alarmada-Se supone que quedé.

-Si-siguió el maestro-Y nadie te quitará tu lugar, es solo que se ha dado una nueva orden.

-¿Una nueva orden?-preguntó Atem sorprendido.

-Si, el ataque de hoy fue muy poderoso-explicaba el poseedor de la sortija milenaria-Y el faraón ha ordenado concentrarnos en los estudiantes que ya saben de magia para defender el país en caso de un nuevo ataque.

-¿Entonces que pasará con los nuevos alumnos?-preguntó Mahad.

-Por el momento los que recién aprobaron tendrán un lugar en el grupo de magia-seguía explicando el maestro Kazuke-Pero no serán entrenados hasta nuevo aviso.

No podía creer lo que estaba escuchando, había decidido estudiar magia y esas sombras me retrasarían. Yo quería aprender magia lo antes posible para ayudar en caso de que volvieran a atacar y resulta que eso mismo obstaculizaba mi avance. De verdad tenía ganas de llorar.

-No llores por favor Mana-me decía Atem al ver que una lágrima se asomaba por mis ojos.

La verdad eso no bastó para que me calmara e inevitablemente comencé a llorar.

-No llores-me trataba de consolar Atem-Ya verás que todo esto se arreglará pronto y en menos de lo que te imaginas estarás con nosotros estudiando magia.

-Tranquila Mana-me decía el profesor de magia-No llores, si de verdad ese es tu deseo, puedo darte algo para que comiences.

-¿De verdad?-pregunté parando mi escandaloso llanto.

-Si, pero será lo único que te pueda dar-me decía el maestro Kazuke-Es necesario que me concentre en los demás estudiantes ¿entendido?

-Si-contesté aún con desánimo por que no era lo que yo esperaba, pero era algo.

-Ahora será mejor que vayamos a comer-siguió Isis.

-Si-contesté de igual forma.

-Por cierto-siguió el profesor-Lo que discutimos ayer, aún no es seguro, yo les informaré en cuanto lo sea.

-Si-contestaron en coro Atem, Isis y Mahad.

El día terminó y nos dirigimos a dormir. Estaba muy triste por lo que había sucedido en el día; pero después de calmarme me di cuenta que soy muy caprichosa, debo cambiar eso, pero ahora no estoy de humor para esas cosas.


	5. Estudiando magia

CAPITILO 5

ESTUDIANDO MAGIA

Al siguiente día desperté a la hora que acostumbro, no me emocionaba mucho la idea de estudiar por mi propia cuenta, pero al menos podría aprender algo de utilidad.

Me dirigí al comedor para el desayuno y aunque Atem y Mahad intentaban animarme, no pude evitar seguir sintiéndome mal. Finalmente, al acabar con el desayuno, nos dirigimos al salón, así recibiría el libro que el maestro Kazuke me tenía preparado.

Aún recuerdo a Atem tratándome de animar, al momento talvez no lo sentí de la misma forma, pero cuando lo pienso, me hace sentir tan bien… no se por que, pero es algo muy lindo lo que siento al pensar en eso.

Al llegar frente a la puerta del salón, Mahad tocó como de costumbre y educación.

-¿Podemos pasar?-preguntó.

-Si-se oyó una voz-Adelante.

Mahad abrió la puerta y entramos enseguida.

-Buenos días-saludaron Atem y Mahad.

-Buenos días-saludó el profesor de magia haciendo una reverencia a Atem.

-Buenos días-saludé un poco más animada.

-Buenos días pequeña-me dijo el profesor y enseguida de un movimiento apareció un libro grueso de color verde y me lo entregó-Toma-me dijo con una sonrisa-Aquí encontraras lo básico.

-Gracias-agradecí alegremente, ya que debo admitir que a pesar de mi descontento al no ser oficial, se que puedo aprender algo.-Muchas gracias.

Atem sonrió al ver que mi entusiasmo regresaba al igual que Mahad.

-Por ahora solo puedo darte eso, pero creo que te será útil-dijo el maestro Kazuke.

-Si-dije con una sonrisa natural-Me iré a estudiar.

-Adelante-me dijo con una sonrisa.

-Hasta luego chicos-me despedía con la mano corriendo hacia la puerta-Prometo aprender algo para cuando salgan-lo último que vi, fue sus caras sonrientes.

Después de esto, salí del salón y me dirigí directamente a la biblioteca, donde al llegar, me senté de inmediato en el lugar vacío mas cercano, abrí el libro y antes de empezar mi lectura, me paralicé por un momento. Un escalofrío recorrió mi espalda en tan solo unos segundos, pero a la misma velocidad a la que llegó, se fue y continué con mi tarea.

-¿Qué habrá sido eso?-me pregunté, pero ignorándolo enseguida-Será mejor que me apresure con esto-dije sonriendo-Debo aprender por lo menos un hechizo antes de que Atem y Mahad salgan de sus clases, se los prometí y lo voy a cumplir.

Durante los primeros minutos me mantuve entusiasmada, pero lo mío no es la lectura y comencé a aburrirme dejando el libro sobre la mesa de lectura y dando un enorme suspiro.

-¡Esto no es como lo imaginaba!-exclamé con voz fuerte.

El encargado de la biblioteca se puso enfrente de mí con cara de reproche y antes de que pudiera decirme algo, me escondí en la silla.

-Si deseas estar aquí será mejor que no hagas escándalo-me dijo mientras bajaba más de mi asiento-Hay personas que puedes distraer.

Cuando acabó, salté de la silla-Pero soy la única en el lugar-reproché haciendo que la persona mirara a su alrededor vacío.

-Pero aun así no debes hacer escándalo-me dijo para finalmente marcharse.

¿Quién entiende a los adultos? Te dan una razón para que no hagas ciertas cosas, pero si esa razón está ausente te siguen regañando.

El principio del libro lleva las reglas que hay que seguir para estudiar magia, que por supuesto me salté. Lo siguiente habla de la importancia de la disciplina… bla… bla… bla… No encontraba lo que yo quería…

-Necesito aprender un hechizo-dije murmurando y mirando de reojo al encargado que me vigilaba.

Coloqué mi cara sobre mi mano mientras pasaba las hojas del libro una y otra vez dejando que el aire que producían me refrescara el rostro.

-¡Que aburrido!-pensé-Esto no es lo que esperaba-dije una vez más en voz alta.

-Sh…-se oyó de la boca del encargado.

Una vez más pasé las hojas del libro, que detuve al ver unas palabras que llamaron mi atención.

-¿Dónde lo vi?-me preguntaba mientras pasaba las hojas una por una para encontrar el lugar donde vi la palabra "formular". Al llegar a la parte media del libro, encontré una serie de hechizos básicos-¡POR FIN!-grité emocionada-A ESTO ES A LO QUE ME REFERIA.

-Sh…-volví a oír con más enojo, pero ya no me importó. Coloqué una pluma que llevaba en la página donde hice mi hallazgo, cerré el libro y salí del lugar abrazando el libro.

-Ahora si podré practicar-pensé con una enorme sonrisa y caminé por lo pasillos.

Bien, tal vez no fue buena idea salir de la biblioteca ahora que tenía algo importante que estudiar, pero ya no podía regresar después de mis escándalos.

Al darme cuenta que no tenía un lugar adecuado para estudiar, decidí dirigirme a mi habitación, donde al menos nadie intentaría callarme.

-Hacer flotar objetos pequeños… cambiar de forma papel…-leía en voz alta los títulos de los hechizos-¡Estas cosas no me sirven!-exclamé con enojo-Con estos hechizos no se puede curar a nadie, ni siquiera me pueden servir para alguna batalla-di un profundo suspiro.

Me encontraba recostada en mi cama con el libro abierto en las manos, pero al quedar insatisfecha, puso aquel objeto verde en mi pecho y miré el techo.

-Creo que al menos debería aprender uno de estos hechizos, no quiero romper mi promesa-pensé estirando mis manos-Pero debe ser algo de utilidad.

Después de un rato me senté en la cama y volví a revisar la lista de hechizos para elegir uno adecuado.

-¡Este!-exclamé con emoción-Este debe servirme en algún momento.

Me levanté de la cama con mucha emoción al hallar algo de utilidad y una enorme sonrisa se dibujó en mi rostro.

-No es mucho, pero de algo me ha de servir-dije levantando el libro en señal de triunfo-Pero necesito donde practicarlo… A decir verdad no se donde puedo encontrar a alguien que me deje intentarlo.

Regresé a sentarme en mi cama para pensar un poco y comencé a pronunciar el hechizo repetidas veces para memorizarlo.

-Ahora no conozco a nadie que tenga la necesidad de que le ayude-dije un poco decepcionada y seguí pensando-¡Tal vez aquí no haya nadie!-exclamé feliz al llegarme una idea-¡Pero seguramente fuera del palacio necesiten ayuda!

Tomé mi libro de inmediato y salí corriendo de mi habitación hasta la entrada del palacio.

-Muy bien, ahora hay que burlar a los guardias-pensé escondida tras una de las tantas columnas que sostienen los pasillos de la entrada del palacio-Cuando Atem y yo salimos de aquí él usó su magia para ocultarnos y poder salir, pero yo aún no se ningún hechizo…

Una idea llegó a mi mente casi al instante.

-¡AUXILIO!-grité en dirección del palacio con la esperanza de que se quitaran de sus posiciones para "ayudar"-¡AUXILIO! ¡AUXILIO!

La verdad no esperaba que eso funcionara, pero agradezco a Ra que así haya sido, por que en cuanto se fueron en busca de "la persona en problemas" logré salir sin problemas.

Al salir, pude ver la enorme ciudad, llena de gente como siempre de un lugar a otro.

Tal vez solo haya salido del palacio dos veces desde que tengo memoria, pero desde las torres del palacio se puede ver Egipto.

-Este no es momento para distraerte-me dije a mi misma-Tenemos que buscar a alguien para practicar.

Caminé sin rumbo durante un rato, pero parecía que todos estaban bien sin mi ayuda. Estaba triste, no por que la gente estuviera bien, si no por que no aprendería nada para cuando salieran de clases, así que me senté junto a una casa por un rato y miré a todos a mí alrededor.

-¿Será la primera vez que no cumpla mis promesas sinceras?-me pregunté mirando las calles.

Al terminar de preguntarme eso, vi a un chico que se sentaba al extremo de donde yo estaba, pude notar que podría ayudarlo con el hechizo que quería practicar así que me acerqué a él.

-Hola-saludé felizmente con mi libro y mis manos tras de mi-Me llamo Mana.

-Hola-me saludó no muy convencido el niño alzando su mirada.

Me senté junto a él y coloqué el libro sobre mis piernas-¿Tu como te llamas?

-Ese… ¿ese es un libro de magia?-me preguntó al notar el objeto sobre mis piernas.

-Si, así es-contesté feliz enseñándoselo.

-Eso quiere decir que tú estudias la magia-aseguró el chico sorprendido.

-Si, pero dime ¿Cómo te llamas?-le volví a preguntar.

-Me llamo Bakura- me contestó con una sonrisa.

-Veo que te has raspado la rodilla-le dije aún feliz.

-Si-me contestó-Pero no es de gracia.

-Lo sé pero ¿quieres que te cure?-le pregunté con emoción y esperanza de una respuesta afirmativa.

-¿De verdad puedes hacer eso?-me preguntó sorprendido.

-Claro que si tontito, la magia puede curarte heridas-le contesté.

-¿Tontito?-preguntó algo enojado-Yo…

-Por favor déjame ayudarte-le pedí levantándome del suelo.

El chico sonrió un poco-Está bien, hazlo, confío en ti.

A decir verdad fue algo muy lindo de su parte cuando me dijo "confío en ti", nadie me había dicho eso antes y me puse mucho mas alegre. Las cosquillas en el estómago regresaron en ese momento, yo creo que debo irme a revisar con el doctor.

Coloqué mis manos en su rodilla, cerré los ojos y comencé a pronunciar el hechizo con la esperanza de que funcionara, al acabar, los abrí enseguida.

-Vaya, eres buena-me dijo Bakura-Ya no me duele.

Quité mis manos de su rodilla y la vi ya sin ningún rasguño-¡Lo logré!-dije con emoción.

-Si-dijo Bakura mirándome con sorpresa por mi reacción-¿Acaso es la primera vez que lo haces?

-No-dije moviendo mis manos torpemente-Es solo que me gusta celebrar cuando hago las cosas bien.

Bakura me miró dudoso de mis palabras.

-¿Y cuantos años tienes?-le pregunté para cambiar el tema-Yo tengo 8 años.

-Tengo 9 años-me contestó cambiando la expresión de su rostro con una sonrisa.

-¡AH!-grité emocionada-¡Igual que Atem!

-¿Atem?-se preguntó en voz alta-¿Te refieres al príncipe?

-¿Eh? No… digo… ¿Cómo voy yo a llamar al príncipe por su nombre?-reí un poco tratando de pensar en algo, no podía dejar que se enterara de que Atem me había dado permiso de llamarlo por su nombre.

-Si, tienes razón-me dijo haciendo que sintiera alivio.

-Atem es mi… es mi…-intentaba pensar en algo, pero estaba tan nerviosa por mi error que no me llegaba nada a la mente.

-¿Hermano?-me preguntaba Bakura-¿Primo?

-No, no es ningún familiar mío-contesté haciendo tiempo para pensar en algo.

-¿Prometido?-me preguntó.

-¡NO!-grité apenada, sentí la cara caliente y mis nervios aumentaron-¡Es mi amigo!

-¿Amigo?-me preguntó-No es común la amistad entre hombres y mujeres.

-Pero yo no soy una mujer aún, soy una niña-aclaré-Y si, es mi amigo.

-Tienes razón, solo somos niños-dijo Bakura sonriendo.

-¿Quieres ser mi amigo?-le pregunté para demostrarle que esas amistadas si eran posibles además de que me había caído muy bien.

Bakura comenzó a pensar un poco-Si, serás entonces mi primera amiga-me dijo feliz.

-¡Si, la primera!-exclamé feliz, pero recordé que tenía que llegar al palacio antes de que Atem y Mahad salieran de sus clases-Lo siento, tengo que irme.

-¿Tan pronto?-me preguntó.

-Es que ya es tarde y si no, no llegaré a…-no podía decirle que no llegaría al final de la clase de magia siendo que le dije que la estudiaba-no llegaré a…

-¿A ver a Atem?-me preguntó remarcando el nombre.

-Em… si… quedé de verlo-le dije-Ya me voy-dije para echarme a correr en caso de que quisiera acompañarme-¡ADIOS!-le grité como último.

Regresé de inmediato al palacio con algunos problemas cuando los guardias me descubrieron y me preguntaron el por que estaba fuera del palacio, pero fue lo de menos y llegué a tiempo frente al salón.

-Hola-saludé a mis amigos que salían del salón-¿Cómo les fue?

-Bien, pero cuéntanos ¿Cómo te fue a ti?-me preguntó Atem con una sonrisa.

-¿Qué aprendiste?-me preguntó Mahad.

-Yo aprendí a curar heridas leves-contesté feliz recordando mi hazaña en la ciudad.

-¿De verdad?-me preguntó Atem sorprendido.

-¿Y ya te aprendiste las reglas y sabes la responsabilidad que tienes ahora que se permitió aprender magia?-me preguntó Mahad seriamente.

-No, eso es aburrido-contesté a su larga pregunta.

-Pero…-quiso sermonearme.

-Mahad-se oyó la voz de Isis tras Mahad-Disculpa si te parezco fastidiosa, pero es que aún…-decía Isis sonrojada, pero no quiso terminar su oración.

-¡Es verdad!-exclamó Mahad-Discúlpame por no haberme acordado, vayamos a comer de una vez y enseguida te ayudo con el hechizo.

-Si, gracias-agradeció Isis aún sonrojada y vi como colocaba una mano sobre su estómago.

-¿Será que ella también está mal del estómago?-pensé-Le preguntaré otro día.

-Con permiso alteza-Mahad hizo una reverencia seguido de Isis.

Ambos se fueron hacia el comedor dejándonos a Atem y a mí solos en el pasillo.

-Mana, por algo están las reglas-me dijo Atem siguiendo el trabajo de Mahad-Será mejor que las leas primero.

-No es necesario-le dije sonriendo-Ya curé a alguien sin necesidad de leerlas.

-¿Lo lograste?-me preguntó sorprendido-¿A quien curaste? ¿Qué tan grave era la herida?-preguntaba preocupado examinándome.

-Si, lo logré-le dije orgullosa de mi misma-Fue a un chico que me encontré en el pueblo, tenía un pequeño raspón-al acabar de decir esto, mi rodilla comenzó a dolerme, pero no dije nada.

Atem, se dirigió inmediatamente a revisar mis rodillas-¿Cómo este?-me preguntó señalando un raspón en mi rodilla derecha.

-Si-dije sorprendida el ver que era exactamente al que había curado.

-No puedes curar una herida así como así por que se te revierte-me dijo Atem curándome la herida.

-¿Qué haces? Me acabas de decir que las heridas se traspasan-le dije a Atem preocupada pero esa sensación en el estómago regresó-No lo hagas.

Cuando Atem terminó el hechizo me regaló una sonrisa cálida que hizo que la sensación en el estómago aumentara-La herida es muy leve y puedo evitar que se transfiera a mi cuerpo-me dijo-Además, aunque no pudiera evitarlo, no dejaría que estuvieras lastimada sin importar la gravedad.

Esas últimas palabras hicieron que la sensación del estómago invadiera todo mi cuerpo y una vez en el día, sentí mi cara caliente.

-¿Qué te sucede Mana?-me preguntó Atem preocupado-Tu cara está roja, ¿acaso tienes fiebre?-siguió preguntando después de tocar mi frente.

-No, me… me siento muy bien-contesté nerviosa-Pero ¿Por qué a ti no te pasó nada?-pregunté tratando de olvidar ese nerviosismo.

-Dependiendo de la experiencia de magia que tengas, puedes lograr evitarlo-me contestó-Será mejor que leas todo el libro para que entiendas-me pidió con voz suplicante.

-Está bien-dije aun algo nerviosa-Lo haré para que no te preocupes por mí-pensé.

-¿Te parece si vamos a comer?-me preguntó Atem.

-Si-contesté entusiasmada.

Durante todo el día no se me quitó esa sensación en el cuerpo cada vez que miraba a Atem, pero el día pasó tranquilamente.

Decidí preguntarle a Isis sobre esta sensación antes de pasar con algún doctor, pero será después de sus clases de mañana, por que por ahora tengo que estudiar esas aburridas reglas.

Ah! Por cierto, espero volver a ver a Bakura, pero será después de que aprenda más cosas para que no sospeche de mí.


	6. Estudiando magia segunda parte

CAPITULO 6

ESTUDIANDO MAGIA (segunda parte)

Ayer no pude dormir tan fácil, por que esa sensación no desapareció, el sueño tuvo que ganarme para poder dormir, pero a pesar de eso me sentía feliz.

En fin, pasemos a mi día de hoy, donde descubrí algunas cosas.

Me levanté como cada mañana y me dirigí al comedor. Ahí, Mahad y Atem ya se encontraban sentados, solo esperaban al faraón y a mí.

Cuando llegué al comedor y vi a Atem, regresó esa sensación en el estómago a pesar de que había despertado sin ella.

-Buenos días Mana-me saludó.

-Buenos días-siguió Mahad.

-Buenos días chicos-saludé como de costumbre, solo que esta vez, en mis palabras se oía nerviosismo por el regreso de la sensación-¿Cómo durmieron?

Tanto Atem como Mahad me miraron extrañados y con mucha sorpresa por que era la primera vez que les preguntaba sobre su sueño y seguro notaron mi nerviosismo.

-¿Te sucede algo?-me preguntó Mahad.

-¿Te sientes enferma?-preguntó Atem levantándose de la mesa y dirigiéndose hacia a mí.

-No-contesté más nerviosa al verlo acercarse.

-¿Tienes fiebre?-me preguntó tocándome la frente-Estás roja.

-¡No!-exclamé alejándome de él-Estoy bien príncipe, no se preocupe-di tres pasos atrás-Tal vez deba decirles sobre mi estómago-pensé-Bueno la verdad es que…-quise decir.

-Buenos días niños-saludó el faraón que entraba al comedor-¿Sucede algo?-nos preguntó al ver mi cara.

-No lo sé padre-contestó Atem-Pero Mana estuvo a punto de decirnos algo ¿Qué era?-me preguntó volteándome a ver preocupado.

-Será mejor que primero lo consulte con Isis-pensé-Después de todo, si es algo malo no quiero preocuparlos-volteé a ver a Atem-No, no es nada. Olvídenlo.

-Pero aún estas roja-me dijo preocupado y queriéndoseme acercar otra vez.

-Si estás enferma será mejor que vayas con un doctor-dijo el faraón-No vaya a ser algo grave.

-Hazle caso al faraón Mana-me dijo Mahad casi regañándome.

-No, de verdad no es nada-contesté corriendo a la mesa para sentarme-Solo tengo hambre.

Todos me miraron por un rato, luego el faraón sonrió un poco y se sentó.

-No se preocupen niños-dijo ya sentado-Mana estará bien.

-¿Estoy bien?-me pregunté-¿Sabe lo que me pasa?

-Vamos Atem, ya siéntate-pidió el faraón.

Atem lo miró un poco confundido y luego me miró a mí-Si padre-contestó y obedeció la petición.

El desayuno terminó y los chicos fueron de inmediato a sus clases mientras el faraón y yo terminábamos con el desayuno. Usualmente termino al mismo tiempo que ellos, me gusta acompañarlos a su salón, pero con todo lo que estaba pasando, no quería… bueno si quería… bueno no se…

-¿Hoy no los acompañaras hasta su salón?-me preguntó sonriendo el faraón-¿Por qué?

-Es que…-no sabía que contestar, en realidad esperaba hablar con Isis antes de hablar con ellos de lo que sentía-Es que… ahora voy a estudiar yo también-contesté sonriendo.

-¡Ah! Ya veo-dijo el faraón-¿Qué estudiaras?

-El maestro Kazuke me dio un libro para poder estudiar en lo que las clases están suspendidas-contesté feliz por cambiar el tema-Y tengo que estudiarlo.

-Veo que estás entusiasmada-

-Si-contesté-Ya no puedo esperar a que regresen las clases.

-Disculpe alteza-se oyó la voz del maestro Aknadín que entraba al comedor-Se nos informó de otro ataque no muy lejos de la ciudad-comentó para luego clavar su mirada en mi.

-Ya veo-dijo el faraón en tono muy serio-Suerte con tus estudios-regresó la mirada hacia a mí con una sonrisa.

-Si gracias-agradecí tratando de ignorar esa mirada penetrante que detesto.

El faraón se fue a atender los asuntos de los que el viejo maestro Aknadín le informó, por primera vez me alegró verlo y llevarse al faraón. Creo que el sospecha algo de mi mal estar, bueno, no se si se le pueda llamar así por que en realidad me hace sentir feliz.

Cuando acabé con mi desayuno, me dirigí de nuevo a la biblioteca pensando en esas sombras que me dan miedo.

-Ya no debo temerles-me decía caminando por los pasillos escuchando el eco de mis pasos-Si sigo temiéndoles no podré ayudar a nadie.

Llegué frente a la puerta de la biblioteca y una idea me llegó, no pude evitar mis exclamaciones.

-¡YA SE!-grité-Necesito aprender el hechizo de congelación para ayudar a Atem y a Mahad. Ellos se agotan haciendo ese hechizo para protegerme, si lo aprendo será más fácil para ellos por que les ayudaré.

-Si solo vienes a gritar será mejor que te marches-oí una voz junto a mí, justo en el marco de la puerta de la biblioteca-Hoy si hay personas leyendo.

-No, vengo a estudiar-contesté con voz de regañada.

-Está bien, pero te estaré vigilando-me dijo dándome el paso para entrar al lugar.

Di el primer paso para entrar, pero recordé que no llevaba mi libro; después de desayunar me dirigí enseguida a la biblioteca y no llevaba mi libro ¿Cómo estudiar sin él?

-Ahora regreso-dije con una sonrisa al encargado de la biblioteca-Olvidé algo.

Y salí en camino hacia mi cuarto recibiendo una sonrisa del encargado que me miraba corriendo por el pasillo.

-¡Que tonta! ¿Cómo pude haber olvidado mi libro?-pensaba mientras corría por uno de los largos pasillos hacia mi cuarto y doblando en una esquina.

Regrese a la biblioteca después de hallar mi libro en la mesa de noche junto a mí cama, justo donde lo dejé.

En la biblioteca me leí todo el reglamento, advertencias y definiciones luchando contra el completo aburrimiento y el encargado que me regañaba por las cinco veces que me había quedado dormida. Ya estaba harta de tanto silencio y tantas reglas, pero finalmente terminé con mi promesa. Creo que es una de las promesas que mas trabajo me han costado cumplir, pero lo importante es que tanto Atem como Mahad se sentirán orgullosos de mí.

Al acabar, miré el sol para aproximar la hora que era. Todavía faltaba para que terminaran las clases de mis amigos.

-Creo que debería seguir aprendiendo hechizos-pensaba parada a medio jardín principal-¡NO! ¡Ya me aburrí de tanto leer y memorizar!-exclamé negando con la cabeza y los ojos cerrados-¡Quiero divertirme!-exclamé alzando mi puño y dejando ver una sonrisa en mi rostro-Pero… estoy sola, así las cosas son aburridas.

Justo en el sitio donde me encontraba parada, me senté, tenía que pensar en que hacer. Muchas veces pasó por mi mente dormir un poco, estaba algo cansada por mi desvelo de ayer, pero no quería que pasara lo de la última vez que me quedé dormida. No pasaron ni dos minutos de haberme sentado, cuando recordé a Bakura, mi nuevo amigo del pueblo.

-¡Tal vez el quiera jugar conmigo!-exclamé levantándome con entusiasmo de mi sitio-Seguro que él si podrá.

Guardé mi libro de magia en el lugar que le asigné desde un principio y me dirigí enseguida a las puertas del palacio para salir a buscar a Bakura. Una vez más tuve que ingeniármelas para burlar a los guardias, ya que el mismo truco no funcionó dos veces, tuve que aprenderlo de la forma dura… Pero mejor dejemos los detalles y pasemos conmigo fuera del palacio.

Comencé a caminar por la ciudad dirigiéndome al lugar donde conocí a Bakura, pero al llegar, no lo hallé por ningún sitio.

-Que tonta-pensé-Ni siquiera se donde vive ¿Cómo pensé en venir aquí? Y tanto trabajo que me costó salir del palacio.

Me senté en el lugar donde alguna vez lo vi, tenía que descansar un poco antes de regresar al palacio. Puse mis codos sobre mis rodillas, así como mi rostro sobre mis manos mirando pasar a la gente.

-Hola amiga mía-oí una voz que pertenecía a un niño que se paraba enfrente de mí-¿Por qué tan triste?

Levanté mi mirada y ahí estaba Bakura con una sonrisa-¡Bakura!-exclamé felizmente levantándome del suelo-Hola.

-Y dime ¿Por qué estas sola?-me preguntó-¿Y "Atem"?-me preguntó burlándose del nombre.

-No te burles-lo regañe enojada por la acción.

-Lo siento-se disculpó más por quedar bien conmigo que siendo sincero-Dime

-Es que…-había olvidado que no debía haberlo buscado sin antes aprender más magia y una excusa con respecto a Atem- Es que…yo… bueno, pues verás…-decía ya muy nerviosa-Te estaba buscando para jugar-dije en un desesperado intento para cambiar el tema, aunque al final, era la verdad-Después de todo somos amigos ¿No?

-Si-dijo Bakura no muy convencido de mi respuesta.

Me alegro que no me haya hecho más preguntas en ese momento.

-¿Dónde vives?-le pregunté para no volver a caer en el mismo error de no saber donde buscarlo.

-Yo no soy de aquí-me contestó sorprendido por mi pregunta.

-¿Entonces? ¿Donde vives?-pregunté con más curiosidad todavía.

-Yo… a… vivo lejos de aquí, no creo que conozcas mi aldea-me contestó con seriedad-Será mejor que olvides eso, después de todo yo ya no puedo regresar a mi hogar.

-¿No puedes regresar?-pregunté extrañada-¿Por qué? ¿Te corrieron de tu casa?

-Deja de hacer esas preguntas-me dijo enojado-Si solo has venido a molestar mejor me voy-dijo dando media vuelta a punto de marcharse.

-No, espera-detuve tomando su brazo-Lo siento, es que quería saber donde buscarte-dije esto último bajando la voz.

El volteó, me miró seriamente y puso una mano sobre mi cabeza-Será mejor que tu seas la que me diga donde vives-me dijo sonriendo-Así yo seré quien te vaya a buscar, no es correcto que una pequeña como tú ande sola en la ciudad.

-¿Decirte donde vivo?-pregunté preocupada.

-¡Es verdad!-exclamó-Si estudias magia debes vivir en el palacio-quitó su mano de mi cabeza.

-Si-contesté-Después de todo es lógico que sepa algo como eso-pensé-No creo que puedas ir a buscarme-le dije-Ya que no dejan pasar a cualquiera.

-Eso es lo que tu crees-me dijo sonriendo con astucia-Si tu puedes salir, entonces yo podré entrar.

-Pero a mi me cuesta trabajo-objeté seriamente-Si no fuera por mis habilidades mágicas no podría salir-dije presumiendo un poco.

-Créeme, lo lograré-me dijo cerrando su puño-No sabes lo feliz que me siento al haberte conocido-en ese instante puso una mirada que no me inspiró mucha confianza.

-Será mejor jugar un poco antes de que tenga que irme-le dije para sacarlo de su pensamiento-Tengo que regresar al palacio antes de que…

-¿Eh?-preguntó al no acabar mi oración-Te quedaste de ver con el príncipe Atem ¿No es así?

-Si-contesté feliz-Es decir No, ya te dije que…

-No me engañas, si vives en el palacio, debes conocer al príncipe y al faraón-me dijo caminando un poco-Pero no entiendo tu falta de respeto-me lo dijo no muy sorprendido y casi sin importancia.

-Es que… pensé que así no te darías cuenta-le contesté caminando tras él-No quería que nadie supiera que vivo en el palacio.

-Pues tu primer error fue el llevar aquel libro contigo-me dijo burlándose de mí.

-Lo sé-dije enojada.

El resto del día estuvimos jugando a la pelota, carreras, entre otras cosas muy divertidas, pero cada vez que le preguntaba algo sobre su aldea cambiaba de actitud y su mirada me daba miedo, así que decidí no hablar más de ello.

-¿QUE?-grité al ver el cielo con una pelota en mis manos-No puedo creerlo.

-¿Qué sucede?-me preguntó mi amigo.

-Ya es muy tarde-le dije alterada-No llegaré a tiempo.

-Ven, vamos-me dijo tomando mi mano.

-¿Qué haces?-pregunté sintiendo esas cosquillas nuevamente.

-Yo te ayudaré para que llegues a tiempo-me dijo jalándome suavemente-Vamos.

Asenté con la cabeza y Bakura comenzó a correr sin soltarme-Esto es como aquella vez-pensé recordando el día en que Atem me regaló mi diario-Solo que ahora no huyo-reí un poco sin que Bakura lo notara.

Llegamos tan rápido al palacio que ni me di cuenta. Eso me pareció muy raro, por que solo volteé y ya estábamos frente a la gran puerta.

-Pero ¿Cómo…?-quise preguntar pero Bakura me tomó por los hombros haciendo que la sensación anterior se intensificara.

-Escúchame Mana-me dijo mirándome a los ojos-Yo distraeré a los guardias mientras tu entras. Así llegarás a tiempo.

-Si-contesté nerviosa por la sensación-Entonces nos vemos otro día.

-Adiós-se despidió.

El plan de Bakura fue todo un éxito, por un momento pensé que lo atraparían, pero logró escapar.

-Ahora tengo que llegar al salón de clases-pensé mientras corría por los pasillos.

-¿A dónde te diriges?-oí una voz gruñona que me obligó a frenar haciéndome caer-No se debe correr en los pasillos mocosa.

Así es, era el viejo maestro Aknadín. De todos los días y momentos en los que corro por los pasillos, hoy que tenía prisa, me detiene y me hace caer.

-Lo siento-me disculpé levantándome y sobando mi trasero-Pero tengo prisa.

Dio un clásico gruñido de enojo-No corras en los pasillos-dijo y se fue.

-Solo me hace perder tiempo-pensé.

-VI ESO-oí su voz gruñona alejándose del lugar y haciendo que unos escalofríos recorrieran mi cuerpo.

-Entrometido-dije en voz baja-¡Ah! Tengo que correr-y volví a correr.

De inmediato me puse frente a la puerta del salón llegando a después de que mis amigos salieron.

-¿Dónde estabas Mana?-me preguntó Mahad extrañado.

-Si, es verdad-dijo Atem acercándose a mi-Tu siempre estás antes de que nosotros salgamos.

Di un paso hacia atrás con esa sensación regresando a mí-Yo…-dije-Es verdad, tengo que preguntarle a Isis-pensé colocando mi mano derecha sobre mi estómago-Perdí la noción del tiempo-contesté.

Ambos me miraron incrédulos por mi respuesta, ya que nunca había hecho eso desde que empezaron sus clases.

-¿Pues donde estuviste?-me preguntó Atem.

-En la ciudad-contesté con alegría.

-¿Y tus estudios?-me preguntó Mahad reprochándome-Así nunca serás una buena alumna.

-No me regañes-pedí suplicante-Ya se todo lo que me salté ayer, eso fue muy aburrido.

-Pero tampoco debes salir del palacio-siguió Mahad-Está en las reglas.

-Es verdad Mana-dijo Atem sonriéndome-No queremos que nada malo te pase y menos que estés sola fuera del palacio. Puede ser peligroso.

-Yo prometí aprenderme las reglas, no seguirlas-me defendí controlando el nerviosismo que regresaba con la sonrisa de Atem-Y no estoy sola, tengo un nuevo amigo.

-Si quieres tomar parte de la corte real algún día, será mejor que sigas las reglas-dijo mi amigo castaño-Y yo comprobaré que te lo sepas todo.

-¿Quién es ese nuevo amigo?-me cuestionó Atem-¿Dónde y como lo conociste? ¿Acaso es el chico que curaste?-cada pregunta me la hacia subiendo ligeramente su tono de voz.

-Alteza-detuvo Mahad-¿No cree que son demasiadas preguntas seguidas? Así no podrá contestar ninguna.

Atem miró a Mahad-Tienes razón-le dijo y regresó su mirada a mí-Lo siento.

Su reacción hizo que mi corazón comenzara a palpitar con más fuerza.

-Si-contesté-Es el chico que curé, lo conocí en la ciudad, no estoy segura donde estábamos cuando lo conocí y su nombre es Bakura.

-Ya veo-dijo Atem como que reprimiendo algo-¿Y cuantos años tiene?

-Igual que tú-contesté feliz haciendo que Atem ya no me dijera nada. Se hizo un silencio incómodo.

-Pues veamos si realmente te aprendiste todo-me dijo Mahad en tono de desafío rompiendo aquel silencio-Empieza-me pidió.

Cuando lo oí, solo me hizo recordar el aburrimiento que tuve que pasar para aprenderme las reglas.

-¿Qué te sucede?-me preguntó Mahad tratando de hacerme hablar.

Di un gran suspiro-Regla número uno, obedecer las indicaciones del profesor al pie de la letra; regla número dos…-decía en coro deteniéndome a mi misma al ver salir a Isis del salón-¡Isis!-llamé alegremente.

-Aún no has acabado-me detuvo Mahad al ver que mis pies se dirigían hacia la joven-Sigue.

-Luego te las digo-le dije y corrí donde Isis-¿Te puedo hacer una pregunta?-fue lo primero que le dije haciendo que ella quedara extrañada.

-¿Por qué no se lo preguntas a Mahad?-me cuestionó viéndolo a él que se acercaba con Atem.

-No, por favor no les digas nada a ellos-le pedí evitando que ellos me escucharan.

-Esta bien- susurró.

-No creas que te dejaré ir así como así-se dirigió a mi Mahad.

-Mahad-oí decir a Isis en voz tenue.

-Primero hay que ir a comer-detuvo Atem-Seguro que hasta tú tienes hambre Mahad-acabadas estas palabras, oímos el estómago de Mahad sonar seguido del de nosotros.

-Está bien, primero comeremos-dijo Mahad apenado por los ruidos de su cuerpo-Vamos-dijo dando la media vuelta para empezar a caminar.

-¿No vienen Mana, Isis?-preguntó Atem al ver que ninguna de las dos dábamos pauta a seguirlos.

-Adelántense-contesté nerviosa-Quiero… quiero…

-No se preocupe alteza-contestó Isis-Iremos a lavarnos.

-Está bien-se conformó Atem y se fue a alcanzar a Mahad.

-Gracias-agradecí después de un suspiro.

-Ahora dime que es lo que me querías preguntar y por que no quieres que ellos lo sepan-me pidió Isis.

-A bueno, es que yo…-decía torpemente buscando como empezar a preguntar-Verás, pues el otro día observé que te tocabas el estómago a la vez de que te sonrojabas-dije como una introducción a la vez que Isis me miraba apenada y sonrojada-Y pues he estado sintiendo cosquillas en el estómago y nervios, pero, se que te va a sonar raro, pero esas sensaciones me hacen sentir bien. Entonces lo que quería preguntarte era que ¿Sabes si esto es una enfermedad muy grave?

Isis no me dijo nada al principio, se quedó en silencio por un muy largo rato haciendo que me asustara.

-¿Y por que no quieres que ellos se enteren?-me preguntó un poco más tranquila ya que mi pregunta la alteró.

-Es que ellos se preocupan mucho por mí y si es algo grave no quiero que se enteren para que no se preocupen-contesté-La verdad es que no sabía a quien más recurrir.

-Mira, no te preocupes, es algo que nos pasa a todo el mundo-me contestó colocando su mano sobre mi hombro-Si quieres mañana te explico con más calma, por ahora nos están esperando.

-¡Si!-contesté con felicidad al saber que no era la única con esas sensaciones-¡Vamos a comer!

Comenzamos a caminar-Por el momento será mejor que no les digas nada a ellos-me dijo mi compañera.

-¿Por qué si tú dijiste que no es nada grave?-la cuestioné sorprendida por lo que me decía.

-Mañana que te explique ya será tu decisión que les digas o no, por el momento es mejor que no lo digas ¿De acuerdo?

-Está bien-acordé con ella.

El día siguió su curso y no pude salvarme de la prueba de Mahad que me hizo recitar casi todo el libro secando mi boca.

-Bien, ya estás lista para aprender los hechizos-eso fue lo que me dijo al final.

-Es sorprendente que te hayas aprendido todo-dijo Atem.

-¿Qué no confiaba en mí?-pregunté decepcionada.

-No lo decía por eso-comenzó a reír Atem de una forma peculiar.

-¿Qué acaso usted no se lo sabe alteza?-preguntó Mahad sorprendido.

-Pues yo…-dijo Atem riendo de la misma forma-¿Saben? Ya tengo mucho sueño, mejor me voy a descansar. Hasta mañana-al terminar salió corriendo del lugar.

-Espere alteza-quiso detener Mahad, pero se detuvo al ver que hacía pucheros-¿Y a ti que te pasa?

-Pues que no era necesario que me las aprendiera-dije enojada-Ni siquiera A… el príncipe se las sabe de memoria.

-Estuviste apunto de llamarlo por su nombre ¿No es así?-me preguntó.

-No-contesté riendo torpemente-¿Sabes que? Yo también tengo sueño Adiós-y corrí directo a mí habitación.

Ahora me encuentro aquí escribiendo ya no puedo esperar para que Isis me explique esto de la enfermedad.


	7. La enfermedad

CAPITULO 7

LA ENFERMEDAD

Ya pude dormir un poco mejor, pero no pude dejar de pensar en el día que pasé con Bakura o las reacciones de Atem.

La mañana pasó como de costumbre, ya me sentía un poco más calmada, así que regresé a la rutina de dejar a mis amigos en su salón.

Ahora que me había aprendido todas las reglas y demás, era el momento adecuado para que intentara aprender el hechizo de congelamiento.

-Seguro está en las reglas básicas-decía en voz baja dentro de la biblioteca y hojeando mi libro en la sección de los hechizos-He visto como Mahad y Atem lo aplican y no se ve muy complicado.

Busqué una y otra vez el hechizo en mi libro. Lo habré hojeado unas veinte veces sin encontrar nada.

-¡NO ESTA!-grite enojada cerrando el libro.

-Te voy a pedir que te marches-oí una voz atrás de mí-Haces mucho ruido cada vez que vienes.

Volteé a ver al encargado de la biblioteca que se encontraba atrás de mí.

-Está bien-le dije con mi cara molesta-Hoy no tengo nada que estudiar que me interese.

Tomé mi libro, me dirigí a la salida y comencé a caminar por los pasillos del palacio con mi libro en los brazos.

-Por ahora, lo que más debería preocuparme es lo que Isis me dirá en cuanto salga-me decía tratando de olvidar mi decepción- Me perturba el que me haya dicho que no les dijera nada a Atem ni a Mahad.

Seguí caminando con la mirada baja pensando en esas sensaciones hasta que choqué con alguien haciéndome caer.

-Lo siento-me disculpé recogiendo mi libro.

-Sh…-me dijo la persona con la que choqué-Me alegra que hayas sido tú-murmuró.

Esa voz yo la conocía y al oírla, hizo que levantara la vista de inmediato al dueño-¡Bakura!-exclamé sorprendida.

-Sh…-me tapó la boca con una mano y con la otra posó su dedo índice sobre su boca-No hagas ruido-quitó sus manos de los lugares mencionados y me ayudó a levantarme.

-¿Qué haces aquí?-pregunté bajando mi voz-¿Cómo entraste?

-Fue fácil-me contestó sin cambiar el volumen de su voz-Vine a visitarte.

El oír esas palabras, provocó el regreso de las sensaciones-¿A él tampoco debo decirle nada?-me pregunté recordando las palabras de Isis.

-¿Qué sucede?-me preguntó-¿Acaso no te alegra verme?

-No es eso-contesté sonriendo-Claro que me da gusto verte aquí, pero es que…-me detuve-Mejor esperaré lo que Isis me vaya a decir-pensé-Me sorprende verte aquí.

Bakura me miró incrédulo, pero no me dijo nada.

-¿Por qué te sorprendes? Te dije que si tú podías salir, yo podría entrar-me dijo sonriendo.

-Con magia a mi me cuesta trabajo y tú…-quise decir tratando aún de ocultar la verdad sobre mis estudios-¿Cómo es posible?

-Nunca me subestimes-contestó tomándome del brazo-Pero aprovechemos para jugar-me jaló ligeramente.

-¡Si!-exclamé feliz por la idea-Pero antes debo ir a guardarlo-le dije levantando mi libro por arriba de mi cabeza-Espérame por favor.

-¡Alto!-me detuvo cuando tomaba impulso para correr-Recuerda que no debo estar aquí, si me ven, me echaran.

-Entonces ven conmigo-le dije y comenzamos el camino con dirección a mi habitación.

Dejando el libro en el respectivo lugar, salí al pasillo donde mi amigo me esperaba.

-Listo, ahora vayamos a jugar-le dije después de cerrar la puerta de donde salía-Por ahora no hay muchas personas por los pasillos, así que será censillo.

-¿Cómo sabes eso?-me cuestionó interesado por la respuesta.

-Es que a esta hora todos están atendiendo asuntos y otras cosas-contesté con fastidio con el echo de pensar en trabajos-Después de la comida es cuando vez a personas de aquí par allá y mucho más cuando hay ceremonias.

Bakura meditó un poco, no entiendo por que pero el tendrá sus razones. Yo estaba muy entusiasmada con la idea de que él estaba ahí conmigo.

-Entonces vamos donde menos se pasan a esta hora-sugirió guiñándome un ojo.

¡Si!-contesté feliz y lo llevé a uno de los jardines que hay detrás del palacio.

Una vez ahí, el volvió a meditar un poco más, pero no presté mucha atención a eso.

-Los jardines del palacio son arreglados antes de que salga el sol-explicaba a mi amigo-Así que durante estás horas, los dejan para atender el resto del palacio.

-Está bien-me dijo con una sonrisa-Entonces ¡A jugar!

Durante mucho tiempo, jugamos por los jardines; cada vez que alguien se acercaba, él se escondía entre los arbustos del lugar y yo fingía divertirme sola.

Pero la hora de que mis amigos salieran y que Isis me revelara el nombre de la enfermedad se acercaba. Al darme cuenta de esto, mis ánimos bajaron, ya que no sabía como explicarle a Bakura que se fuera. Por supuesto que quería que conociera a mis amigos, pero en ese momento, él se daría cuenta de que no estudiaba magia oficialmente.

-¿Qué sucede?-me preguntó al ver que fijaba mi vista en los pasillos.

-¿No crees que ya es tarde?-le pregunté regresando mi mirada a él y dándole una sonrisa-Tus padres se preocuparan por ti-luego recordé lo que me dijo sobre su hogar-No, lo siento yo…

-Si, tienes razón-me dijo mirando el cielo-Tengo que regresar.

-¿Tus papás si están aquí?-pregunté extrañada-¿No que no podías regresar a tu hogar?

-A mi hogar no, pero mis padres si están conmigo-contestó de una forma seria y fría al tiempo que cerraba su puño derecho.

-No entiendo-dije confundida mirándolo con duda.

-No preguntes más-me dijo con el mismo tono de voz pero a la vez con algo de enfado-Ya me voy.

Al decir esto, se dirigió a los pasillos-¡Espera!-lo detuve-Quiero acompañarte.

-Está bien-me dijo aún frívolo-Yo saldré sin problemas, además tu debes llegar con el príncipe ¿No es así?

Bakura siguió su camino y yo me dirigí a la puerta del salón de clases.

-Solo espero que no lo atrapen-pensé en el camino.

Esta vez, llegué a la hora usual viendo salir a mis amigos.

-¡Mana!-exclamó Atem al verme fuera-¡Que bueno que no perdiste la noción del tiempo hoy!

-¿Saliste del palacio hoy?-me cuestionó Mahad en tono de reproche-Recuerda que está prohibido.

-Si, memorice todas las reglas ¿lo recuerdas?-contesté-Pero ya te dije que nunca prometí seguirlas.

-¿Entonces volviste a ver a "Bakura"?-preguntó Atem en tono que quería ocultar enfado.

-S…-iba a contestar, pero quizá no era el momento de que supieran de su presencia dentro del palacio-Si iba a hacerlo, pero quise buscar el hechizo de congelación.

-Pues es mejor que no salgas-siguió Mahad-Si te descubren, podrían expulsarte del grupo de magia.

-¿Por qué?-pregunté extrañada.

-Los aprendices de magos no deben salir del palacio sin autorización, ya que podrían ser víctimas de ataques al ser blancos fáciles o por que podrían enseñarle a alguien no autorizado los secretos de la magia-explicó mi amigo de ojos café.

-¿Y para que quieres aprender el hechizo de congelación?-preguntó Atem acercándose a mí.

La sensación regresó a mí-Debo ir con Isis-pensé-Quería aprenderlo sin que supieran, ya que me encantaría ayudar cuando las sombras aparecen. Solo que quería que fuera una sorpresa.

-Ese hechizo es de segundo nivel-aclaró Mahad-Y apenas estudiarás el primer nivel.

Al oír eso, me sentí triste, haciendo que me olvidara de Isis-De verdad yo quería poder ayudar-dije en un tono bajo así como mi mirada.

-Si de verdad quieres aprenderlo-oí la voz de mi amigo de ojos violetas que posaba su mano sobre mi hombro-Yo te enseñaré.

-Ya no sé si me gusta esta sensación o no-pensaba al alzar mi mirada a los ojos de Atem-Me gusta, pero me hace sentir incómoda-seguía pensando-¿De verdad?-pregunté con entusiasmo.

-Pero alteza…-objetaba Mahad-Ella no podrá…

-Si lo hará-dijo Atem con seriedad-Recuerda que ella…-me miró con una sonrisa-Ella logra lo que se propone.

Tanto Mahad como Atem se miraron seriamente por unos instantes-Está bien-dijo Mahad después de un suspiro-Pero tendrás que poner mucha atención.

-¡SI!-exclamé felizmente-¡Gracias!-les dije a ambos.

-Pero ahora es la hora de la comida-dijo Atem sonriendo-Así que, vamos.

Empezamos a caminar por el pasillo, estaba tan emocionada que casi me olvido de lo que tenía que hablar con Isis. Pero Isis salió del salón llamando mi atención.

-Hola Mana-me saludó.

-¡Isis!-exclamé parando mi caminar y volteándola a ver al tiempo que mis amigos.

-Veo que ahora estas ocupada-dijo sonriendo-Nos vemos después de la comida-comenzó a caminar por su cuenta del lado opuesto al nuestro.

Tanto Atem como Mahad nos miraban extrañados, ya que, me llevo bien con Isis pero siempre he sido muy apegada a ellos. Creo que es normal que noten esas cosas.

Ellos no preguntaron nada, pero yo se que lo querían hacer por sus miradas.

Después de la comida, nos dirigimos al jardín, donde me enseñarían el hechizo de congelación.

-Bien Mana-dijo Mahad seriamente-Debes poner mucha atención para aprender algo como esto, ya que con tu nivel de magia… bueno, más bien, por tu nivel de conocimiento se te puede complicar.

-Pero no te preocupes-me consoló Atem al verme bajar mi mirada-Sé que lo lograrás, aprendiste a hacer un hechizo sin ayuda de nadie y eso dice mucho de ti-dijo poniendo su mano sobre mi hombro derecho y mirándome fijamente.

Y de nuevo, esa sensación regresó… -¿Dónde está Isis en este momento?-pensaba desesperada y corriendo junto a Mahad-Yo lo lograré-dije con mi ánimo de siempre.

Pasó al rededor de una hora, tal vez hora y media desde que empezaron a enseñarme el hechizo.

-Creo que es demasiado para ti ahora-me dijo Mahad después de haber fallado el hechizo-Otro día inténtalo.

-No-dije decidida-Yo sé que podré lograrlo hoy mismo.

-Será mejor que descanses-pidió Atem acercándose a mí-Debes estar agotada y mañana será otro día.

Una vez más me alejé de él poniéndome enfrente de ambos amigos míos-Solo una vez más-pedí-Se que esta vez podré lograrlo- Sin dejar que ninguno de los dos pudiera decir nada más, alcé mis manos y pronuncié el conjuro con la intención de que ellos fueran los que probaran mi hechizo-¿Funcionó?

-Será mejor que descanses-insistió Atem sorprendido al igual que Mahad-Lo has logrado, pero solo ha durado unos segundos.

-¿De verdad?-pregunté sin saber si decepcionarme o alegrarme-Entonces quiero intentarlo una vez más.

-No-negó Mahad-Estuviste muy bien con esos escasos segundos, pero ya es suficiente.

-Si Mana-decía Atem-El hechizo es algo avanzado y si lo sigues practicando de esta manera podrías agotarte al grado de enfermarte.

-Está bien-me conformé-Iré a buscar a Isis-dije agachando la cabeza y comencé a caminar hacia los pasillos.

-Anímate, has avanzado-dijo Atem-¿Por qué no jugamos un poco?

El sabe que me encanta jugar, pero tenía que saber sobre la enfermedad-No gracias, tengo que hablar con Isis.

-¿Hablar con Isis?-se preguntó en voz alta Atem de modo que apenas lo oí.

-No se preocupe alteza-consoló Mahad al ver preocupación en la cara del príncipe-No importa lo que sea, Isis sabrá que hacer y si es algo grave nos lo dirá, confío en ella.

-¿En Mana o en Isis?-oí por último decir a Atem riendo un poco y dejé de oír sus voces.

Llegaba el momento en que conocería la verdad sobre esa enfermedad tan molesta o tal vez agradable, bueno ya no se…

Después de un rato de caminar por el palacio, encontré a Isis dirigiéndose al gran salón.

-¡ISIS!-grité para llamar su atención lográndolo enseguida.

-Ah! Mana-dijo en su voz tenue-Te estaba buscando.

-Yo también-contesté-Ahora me dirás sobre…

-Si-me contestó-Pero hay que ir a otro lado.

Ya estaba harta de tanto misterio, pero acepté cambiar de lugar. Por decisión de ella, nos fuimos a su habitación.

-Bueno, mira-me decía como costándole trabajo-Es que no es fácil decir estas cosas y si te las digo es por que te vi muy preocupada, pero como explicarte esto…

-Pues solo dímelo a ver si le entiendo sin explicación-pedí desesperada-Si no le entiendo ya te pones a pensar como explicármelo, pero por favor ya dime.

-Pues verás, te lo digo, pero promete no decir nada de lo mío ¿de acuerdo?-me preguntó.

-Si-dije-Lo prometo.

-Mira, pues cuando una mujer tiene esas sensaciones es por que hay un hombre que…-

-Yo no soy una mujer todavía-la interrumpí-Aún soy una niña.

-Bueno si, pero… es que también estás cosas les pasan a los niños-aclaró pensando todavía las cosas-Cuando una niña siente esas cosas es por que hay algún niño que es el que lo provoca.

-¿Lo provoca?-pregunté por que admito que no entendía bien lo que me decía.

-Si, bueno, ya basta de rodeos-dijo-Pues eso quiere decir que estas enamorada de alguien.

-¿Enamorada? ¿Yo?-pregunté nerviosa e incrédula-¿Cómo? ¿De quién?

-Pues no se-me contestó-Eso depende de quien es el que está mas cerca de ti cuando sientes esas cosas, tu debes de saberlo.

-Pero son tres personas las que están cerca-dije confundida.

-¿Tres personas? ¿Cómo?-preguntaba Isis incrédula.

-Si, están Atem, Mahad y…-me callé.

-¿Mahad?-preguntó Isis sorprendida-¿Quién es el otro?

-El es… no nadie…-quise decir, pero tocaron la puerta.

-¿Isis estás ahí?-se oyó la voz de Seto.

-¿Si?-preguntó.

-El maestro Kazuke quiere hablar con nosotros-dijo-Apresúrate-y se fue.

No pude hablar más con ella, se fue y no podré hablar con ella hasta mañana.

Me dejó pasmada con lo que me dijo ¿Enamorada yo? No lo puedo creer.


	8. Otro ataque

CAPITULO 8

OTRO ATAQUE

Ya han pasado cinco días desde que me enteré del nombre de la "enfermedad" pero desgraciadamente o tal vez afortunadamente, ese día que Seto le habló a Isis, fue para informarles a todos los estudiantes de magia que al siguiente día, todos los estudiantes de magia, serían llevados a un entrenamiento especial o algo así.

Tengo llena de cosas confusas mi cabeza y ni siquiera he tenido la inquietud de seguir practicando, pero creo que debo seguir con lo que hoy me pasó.

Al despertar sin muchos ánimos como los últimos días, me dirigí al comedor para el desayuno, donde el faraón ya se encontraba sentado.

-Buenos días Mana-saludó.

-Buenos días-contesté sin ánimos.

-Los extrañas ¿No es así?-me preguntó con una sonrisa.

-Si… pero también…-estuve apunto de decirle pero me ganó el nerviosismo-No, creo que no será buena idea decirle al faraón sobre…

-¿Pero…?-preguntó él esperando que completara mi oración.

-No, no es nada, solo es que los extraño mucho-contesté bajando mi voz lentamente.

El faraón palpó su mano sobre una silla junto a él-Ven aquí-me pidió y me senté en la silla indicada-Sé que es la primera vez que se quedan separados por tanto tiempo, pero deberías seguir estudiando, así tendrás de que hablarles cuando vuelvan. Ellos se pondrán muy tristes si saben que solo estuviste deprimida.

-Lo sé-contesté-Pero no es algo que pueda evitar.

-¡Animo!-exclamó el faraón-Los sentimientos confusos suelen arreglarse en ausencia de quien los provoca.

¿Qué?-pregunté sorprendida-¿Acaso sabe sobre…?

-Solo digo que no debes perder esos ánimos que te caracterizan-siguió el faraón-Para que los recibas de esa manera.

-Tiene razón, debo practicar más-dije-Si no Bakura se dará cuenta de mi inexperiencia con la magia-pensé.

Durante esos días, Bakura había estado entrando al palacio y sabiendo lo que eran esas sensaciones solía ponerme nerviosa junto a él en muchas ocasiones.

-Está bien-le dije al faraón volviendo a sonreír-Necesito seguir practicando-el faraón me sonrió un poco.

Después del desayuno, del cual me apresuré para practicar antes de la llegada de Bakura. Me dirigí al jardín, eran esas horas en las que es muy raro que alguien pase por los pasillos que dirigen a los jardines o a estos, así que me encontraba sola.

-El faraón tiene razón, me he distraído tanto que no he vuelto a practicar el hechizo de congelación-me decía a mi misma en voz alta-Solo espero recordar aún lo básico del hechizo…

Enseguida me puse a reanudar esas prácticas una y otra vez, pero no supe si funcionó, ya que las plantas no son muy activas que digamos. Tenía que saber mi progreso, así que cuando estaba apunto de buscar un conejillo de… digo un voluntario, oí una voz que reconocí de inmediato.

-Mana, por aquí-

-Bakura-nombré dirigiendo mi vista a la barda de los jardines donde se oía su voz, al verlo, corría hacia él-¡Hoy también viniste!-exclamé alegre.

-Veo que ya está más alegre-me dijo-¿Acaso ya volvió el príncipe?-me preguntó con fastidio.

-No-contesté bajando la mirada-Aún no regresan.

-Mejor vayamos a jugar-me dijo cambiando el tema y en su tono de voz se oía alegría aparentemente por la noticia.

-Pero… me gustaría salir del palacio-le dije mirándolo-Hace tiempo que no salgo de aquí.

Bakura miró al cielo por unos instantes tomando postura de meditación, no pude evitar tratar de buscar lo que miraba.

-No, será mejor no estar en la ciudad el día de hoy, algo malo está por suceder-me dijo seriamente.

-¿Por qué piensas eso?-le pregunté-El día está muy lindo y…

-Es solo un presentimiento que me llegó desde la mañana-me dijo con una sonrisa- Tal vez sea mentira, pero no quiero arriesgarte al peligro-siguió haciéndome sonrojar al tiempo que caminaba hacia atrás.

-Pero ya no se que más podamos hacer en el palacio-le dije deteniéndome a cierta distancia-No si nos pasamos tratándote de ocultar.

-No lo sé-dijo-Que tal si me muestras el palacio, siempre nos la pasamos en el jardín y me da curiosidad de conocer el interior.

-¿Y si te descubren?-pregunté preocupada-No quiero que te encierren ni nada por el estilo.

-Confío en tus poderes-me dijo.

-¿En mis poderes?-me pregunté alarmadamente-Pero soy tan solo una aprendiz-seguí-Y no tengo nada de experiencia, si nos descubren no podré hacer nada-pensé.

-¿Acaso no confías también en mis habilidades como confío en las tuyas?-me preguntó algo enfadado.

-¡Es verdad!-pensé-Lo siento, olvidaba ese detalle, claro que confío en ti, así que vamos-contesté no muy convencida-Ayúdanos Ra, que no nos descubran-pedía.

Ambos comenzamos a caminar hacia los pasillos con cautela, yo a la cabeza para vigilar-Solo espero que todos anden en juntas o algo así y que no salgan a los pasillos-pensaba rogándolo.

Tan solo habíamos llegado a los pasillos, cuando sentí un escalofrío que me hizo reaccionar de forma involuntaria; aparentemente Bakura no lo notó, pues no me hizo ninguna pregunta a pesar de lo notorio de mi reacción. Regresé a mi tarea de vigilar, cuando de entre las sobras distinguí a aquellos seres que ya habían atacado anteriormente.

-¡Las sombras!-exclamé tratando de ocultar el pánico-¡Tenemos que llegar al salón principal!-pensé y enseguida jalé a Bakura para comenzar a correr.

-¿Qué se suponen que hacen aquí?-alcancé a oír que preguntaba Bakura y me dirigí a verlo con extrañeza-¿Qué son esas cosas?-me preguntó después de ver mi mirada.

-No estoy segura, solo han estado viniendo a atacar el palacio-contesté-Debemos huir de ellos.

Seguimos corriendo, hasta que al final de uno de los extensos pasillos alcancé a ver una de las entradas al gran salón-¡Por fin!-exclamé con alivio, pero al llegar frente a la entrada, varios de esos seres salieron de su elemento y nos impidieron el paso.

-Se supone que no entrarían…-oí de Bakura.

Era momento de descubrir si mis prácticas de la mañana habían funcionado, así que comencé con el hechizo de congelación logrando paralizar y desaparecer a la mitad de las sombras que nos amenazaban pero lentamente.

-¡Lo logre!-exclamé contenta, pero solo fue instantáneo, por que mi miedo regresó al ver a la otra mitad en pie-Tendremos que entrar por otro lado-pensé y volví a jalar a Bakura por los pasillos-No dejaré que le dañen, para eso quiero estudiar magia, para proteger a mis seres queridos-pensaba.

Bakura, más que asustado, me pareció verlo enfadado, pero no logré comprender el por que.

Ya estábamos cerca de otra de las entradas, solo era cuestión de dar vuelta y caminar unos metros, pero al doblar la vuelta mencionada, una de esas sombras tenía en alto su arma que se dirigía a mí. Bakura, que se encontraba tras de mí, me abrazó quitándome del objetivo y poniéndome contra su pecho.

-¿Estás bien?-me preguntó haciéndome sonrojar por que podía escuchar sus latidos así como los míos se aceleraban.

-Yo…-estaba muy nerviosa para contestar.

La sombra observó la escena y parecía estar aterrada por la situación. Yo miré a Bakura y comencé a alarmarme cuando vi caer sangre sobre mi cara.

-¡BAKURA!-grité asustada-¿Qué te pasa?-quise soltarme de él pero no me lo permitió-¡Estas herido!

-No es nada-contestó limpiándose la sangre de su mejilla-Tu te lo buscaste-se dirigió al atacante y me soltó dándome completamente la espalda, levantó sus manos y dijo algunas cosas que no alcancé a oír del todo. Enseguida, el ser se convirtió en cenizas que desaparecieron después de un movimiento de la mano de mi amigo-Ya no molestará.

-¿Estás bien?-volví a preguntar, pues no sabía lo grave de la herida-¿Cómo hiciste eso si solo los estudiantes de…?

-Será mejor que me vaya, tengo asuntos que atender-dijo con enojo viendo el área donde estuvieron las cenizas-Hay cosas que no debieron pasar.

-Pero y tu herida…-dije acercándome a él con preocupación a pesar de que me sentía nerviosa por el anterior abrazo.

-No es nada-se dirigió a mi con una sonrisa-Pero será mejor que te limpies-me dijo lavando la sangre de mi cara con sus ropas-Ya me voy… ya veré cuando regresar.

Bakura corrió por los pasillos para irse, quise seguirlo, pero me fue imposible al oír una voz proveniente del salón principal.

-¡Mana!-oí el llamado-¿Estás bien? -se acercaba a mí la maestra Nefim que salía del lugar mencionado.

-Si-contesté mirando fijamente el camino que tomó Bakura.

-Pero ¿Cómo es que…? Lo olvidaba… seguramente es más fácil que yo salga lastimada-comentó la portadora del collar del milenio con una ligera risa-Seguramente fuiste tú la que…

-¿A que se refiere?-pregunté perturbada.

-No, no es nada, será mejor que vengas al salón-me dijo-Estarás segura ahí hasta que estemos seguros de la ausencia de todas las sombras.

Obedecí y me dirigí al gran salón, donde el resto de la corte real se encontraba con excepción del maestro Kazuke que se encontraba con los estudiantes de magia. Al entrar al salón, todos me miraron fijamente ¡COMO DETESTO ESO! Pero no dije nada y solo me senté en un rincón.

Poco a poco, todos salieron del lugar sin decirme nada, al quedarme sola, decidí que lo mejor sería irme de ahí, ya estaba aburrida. Salí del lugar y me dirigí al comedor, moría de hambre.

Después de la comida, pensé que lo mejor sería seguir practicando, ya que estaba progresando y necesitaba distraer mi mente de lo sucedido por la mañana. Iba caminando hacia los jardines, cuando del salón de juntas oí varias voces que discutían.

-¿De que estarán hablando?-me pregunté acercándome con cautela a la entrada.

-Me parece que lo mejor será que la niña empiece de inmediato a practicar como se debe-expresó la maestra Nefim-Y también creo que debe estar consiente de su don.

-Pero es solo una mocosa que seguro arruinará todo-decía el maestro Aknadín-Solo será una pérdida de tiempo y es muy peligroso que se entere sin saber usarlo.

-Ya nos ha demostrado de lo que es capaz inconcientemente-decía el maestro Koem-Si logra controlarlo, será de mayor utilidad para estos ataques.

-¿De quien estarán hablando?-me pregunté curiosa.

-No la conozco del todo-decía seriamente el maestro Saru-Pero cuando vi su mente con mi artículo, pude darme cuenta de que tiene voluntad para avanzar como maga, pero también…

-¡No podemos arriesgarnos!-interrumpió el maestro Aknadín-Alteza, por favor, en vez de tener esta discusión, deberíamos tratar de encontrar el origen de esos seres. Si detectamos la fuente, atacaremos la amenaza de inmediato en vez de perder el tiempo atacando a esas sombras.

El faraón solo se quedó callado un momento, mientras el resto de la corte lo veía buscando respuesta-El problema es que si nos cuesta trabajo atacar estas sombras, será más difícil detener a su amo.

-Pero ¿De quien hablan?-seguía preguntándome-Que digan nombres.

Después de ver la reacción de los presentes que otorgaban la razón al faraón con la mirada dijo-Falta su punto de vista Simón, Torak

-Yo creo que lo mejor será que le den la oportunidad-contestó el portador del cetro-Si demuestra progreso inmediato, darle la oportunidad que Nefim y Koem piden.

-Si, podría ponerla aprueba-siguió Simón-Pero creo que será más seguro para todos, incluyéndola a ella, que no se entere de lo que puede hacer hasta que tenga un mejor control.

-¿Una prueba eh?-decía el faraón-¿Pero quién…?

-Espere alteza-detuvo el maestro Aknadín y se dirigió a la entrada, donde yo salí corriendo para que no me descubrieran.

No logré oír toda la conversación.

El día terminó, pero no dejé de pensar en la persona de la que hablaban y mucho menos y en ningún momento pude olvidar esas sensaciones hacia Bakura, Atem y Mahad? ¿Por qué son tres? Si con uno ya es difícil… Pero ¿por que Mahad está ahí? No entiendo eso… Lo que si sé es que los extraño demasiado, y no solo a ellos, si no también a todo el grupo de magia… esto se siente tan solo sin ellos…


	9. El enemigo se revela

CAPITULO 9

"El enemigo se revela"

Una larga semana sin mis amigos y ¡POR FIN REGRESARON! Así es, regresaron hoy por la tarde.

Me desperté por la mañana no muy animada, hace dos días que no se nada de Bakura, pero decidí no darme por vencida con el entrenamiento. Como todas las mañanas, me dirigí a desayunar para ir a practicar. En el jardín, me encontraba apunto de finalizar mi entrenamiento diario, cuando escuché mucho alboroto en el gran salón y me dirigí de prisa al lugar.

Al llegar, vi a mucha gente dentro, no podía distinguir a los presentes por la multitud ahí.

-¡MANA!-oí un grito que me hizo voltear en dirección de la voz.

-¡ATEM! ¡MAHAD!-exclamé al ver a los chicos y corrí donde ellos abrazando a Atem con fuerza-Los extrañé tanto…-decía casi llorando y abrazando a Mahad.

-Nosotros también te extrañamos-contestó Atem sonrientemente-¿Qué has hecho en nuestra ausencia?

-Supongo que has estado practicando y estudiando-dijo Mahad con una leve sonrisa.

-¡Si!-exclamé emocionada-Ya puedo desaparecer las sombras como ustedes.

-¿Cómo?-preguntaron con extrema sorpresa al unísono.

-Esas sombras estuvieron aquí hace unos días y pude detenerlas, no como ustedes por que…-contaba.

-¿Estas bien? ¿No te pasó nada? ¿No te hirieron?-me preguntó Atem apresuradamente mientras me veía de pies a cabeza.

-No, Bak… ¡Pude hacer el hechizo!-me corregí-No puedo dejar que sepan que Bakura se me te a escondidas al palacio-pensé.

-Creo que has avanzado bastante-dijo Mahad-Felicidades, pero debes tener cuidado.

-Si-siguió Atem-Pero me alegra que estés bien. Era lo que me preocupaba cuando nos fuimos.

-¿Le preocupaba?-pensé prácticamente ignorando a Mahad-Pero…

-Con que hubo otro ataque-me interrumpió Seto, quien se acercaba mirándome fríamente.

-Si-contesté intimidada por su mirada. Seto volvió a mirarme y se fue.

-Muéstranos tus nuevas habilidades-pidió Mahad mirando a Seto vigilante.

-Si-contesté con emoción olvidándome del aprendiz.

-¿Y saliste del palacio en nuestra ausencia?-preguntó Atem con mirada acusadora… en ese momento se me figuró a Mahad que parece que no tiene otra mirada para mí ^^u

-¡No!-exclamé-¿Por qué?-

-¿No viste a tu "amigo"?-volvió a cuestionarme con extrema curiosidad.

-No-mentí…-Es verdad, ellos no saben que me viene a visitar-No lo he visto, todo ha estado muy aburrido.

-Parece ser que ya empiezas a seguir las reglas-comentó Mahad.

Atem me miró un poco desconfiado de mi palabra-Creo que se dio cuenta-pensé.

-Probemos tus habilidades-insistió Mahad.

Quería sacarle la idea a Atem de que mentía, así que después de la petición de Mahad formulé el hechizo nerviosamente sin darme cuenta que lo esparcí por todo el salón lleno de personas. Mi hechizo, afecto a todos los presentes con acepción a mí.

-¿Ven?-pregunté enseguida y dándome cuenta de lo que había hecho-¡¡¡AH!!! ¿Qué hago?-pregunté en voz alta alarmada-¿Qué hago?

Estaba completamente nerviosa por lo sucedido que no supe como actuar. Pasó un rato y ya me estaba tranquilizando, pero un estruendo me asustó. Un enorme dragón entró por su propia puerta al salón destruyendo una de las paredes del palacio.

-AH!!!!!!!-grité despavorida y me oculté tras el cuerpo congelado de Atem-¿Qué estoy haciendo?-me pregunté-Se supone que aprendo magia para proteger a mis amigos y cobardemente me oculto.

-¿Qué ha pasado aquí?-preguntó un hombre que se encontraba montado en el monstruo.

-Que importa lo que haya pasado-dijo una mujer de ojos cafés junto a él-Aprovechemos esta oportunidad.

Me encontraba temblando de miedo, pero reuní valor y salí al frente-¿Quiénes son ustedes?-pregunté.

-Mira, pero si es una pequeña niña-sonrió la mujer.

-¿Quiénes son ustedes?-pregunté nuevamente, pues no supe que más decir.

-¿Qué ha pasado aquí mocosa?-me preguntó el hombre.

-¿Quiénes son ustedes?-cuestioné desesperada.

-Será mejor que le contestemos-dijo la mujer al hombre-Si la asustamos no nos dirá nada, pero no entiendo tu empeño por saberlo.

-¿No te parece extraño que ella sea la única inmóvil?-preguntó el hombre haciendo que la mujer se preguntara lo mismo con la mirada.

-¿Cómo te llamas pequeña?-me preguntó la mujer.

-Mana-respondí temerosa-¿Quiénes son ustedes?

-¿Nosotros? Será mejor que no lo sepas y huyas de aquí-siguió el hombre-Pero antes contéstame ¿Qué pasó aquí?

-Bueno es que yo…-estuve apunto de decir-¿A que han venido? ¿Por que destruyen el palacio?

-Venimos a reclamar lo que es nuestro-contestó el hombre-Ahora responde.

-¿Suyo?-pregunté en voz alta.

-Mira mocosa, ya me colmaste la paciencia-dijo la mujer cambiando su tono de voz a una más agresiva-Ya no importa si no nos dices, nosotros podremos investigarlo después, será mejor que huyas o serás eliminada junto a toda esta gente.

-¡NO!-grité desesperada y dirigiéndome a los cuerpos-Por favor, muévanse-decía tratando de sareandar a los inmóviles, pero sin siquiera lograr moverlos un milímetro.

-Es inútil niña-dijo el hombre-Morirás aquí junto a todos ellos-extendió su mano-¡Vamos mi fiel bestia! ¡Ataca!

Una bola de rayos comenzó a formase en el hocico del dragón- ¡NO POR FAVOR! ¡YO FUI QUIEN LES HIZO ESTO!

-¡Alto!-detuvo el hombre a la bestia y después de mirarme un poco comenzó a reír-Me quieres decir que TU, una mocosa débil paralizó a toda la corte real. No me hagas reír-siguió el hombre burlándose-Solo haz ganado un poco de tiempo, pero ya basta de juegos.

-¡NO!-volví a gritar con todas mis fuerzas y cerrando mis ojos buscando más fuerzas. Grité tan fuerte como pude y cuando volví a abrir los ojos, todos ya podían moverse-Por fin… quería decir, pero ningún sonido salió de mi boca.

-¡MANA! ¿Estas bien?-oí que Atem se me acercaba, pero no pude responderle-¿Qué te sucede?

-¿Qué fue lo que sucedió?-preguntó el hombre con sorpresa.

-¿Será que decía la verdad?-preguntó la mujer.

-¿Quiénes son ustedes?-preguntó imponentemente el faraón-¿Qué es lo que quieren?

-Vaya, vaya, pero si es el Rey de Egipto-dijo el hombre-O debo decir, el ladrón de Egipto.

-Más respeto al faraón-ordenó enfadado el maestro Torak anteponiéndose a todos.

-Y su bola de cómplices-dijo el hombre.

-Respondan a las preguntas-amenazó el maestro Koem.

-Somos o es decir, éramos pobladores de la aldea de Kulelna-dijo la mujer-Y venimos a reclamar nuestra venganza.

-Pero…-dijo sorprendida la maestra Nefim-Esa aldea… los aldeanos se destruyeron a sí mismos.

-Eso eso es lo que le cuentan a todo el mundo-dijo la mujer enfada-Pero ya basta de explicaciones, solo tenemos un objetivo ¡Ataca Dragón Kumori!

El maestro Kazuke se interpuso en el ataque con un hechizo, pero el extraño hizo un movimiento que provocó el incremento del poder del Dragón, el hechizo del maestro fue incrementado, pero la mujer imitó el movimiento de su compañero causando el mismo efecto, el ataque fue tan poderoso que el maestro recibió el ataque directamente cayendo al suelo. Todos los alumnos de magia se acercaron preocupados hacia su maestro. El resto de la corte junto con los guardias se preparaban para atacar.

-Será mejor que nos retiremos por hoy-dijo el hombre mirándonos a todos los que estábamos junto al maestro Kazuke, pero a mí me pareció más que me miraba a mí.

-Pero…-

-No podemos quedarnos más-detuvo el hombre a la mujer-Vámonos-al decir esto, el Dragón dio media vuelta y salió por donde entró.

La corte real, el faraón y los guardias intentaron seguirlos, pero conforme se alejaban, iban desapareciendo, así que regresaron a atender al maestro Kazuke.

-Niños, váyanse a sus habitaciones de inmediato-pidió Simón-Nosotros atenderemos a Kazuke.

A todos nos enviaron a nuestras habitaciones. El día terminó sin decirnos absolutamente nada del maestro Kazuke. Solo espero, que mañana nos digan algo.

Con tanto ajetreo, ya no pude hablar bien con mis amigos y mucho menos con Isis, para preguntarle más sobre "la enfermedad"


	10. Mi amuleto

CAPITULO 10

"MI AMULETO"

Ya han pasado 2 meses desde que ocurrió aquel incidente, del grito que di, me quedé sin poder hablar durante un tiempo, casi una semana. El maestro Kazuke fue mal herido, pero en cuanto pudo levantarse se dirigió a luchar. Estas dos personas vienen varias veces a atacar, a los guardias les cuesta mucho trabajo detenerlos.

Casi no veo a mis amigos ya que se les está presionando demasiado a los estudiantes de magia para que ayuden a defender el reino y Bakura… la última vez que lo vi fue aquel día del ataque de las sombras.

Después de desayunar quise intentar, una vez más en todo este tiempo, robarme a mis amigos para jugar un poco. Me iba yo dirigiendo hacia el salón, cuando vi que en la sala principal de reuniones, discutían algunos asuntos que… bueno… em… está bien, lo confieso, me dieron curiosidad.

Una vez ahí, solo asomé mi cabeza intentando no ser descubierta; y pude ver que toda la corte real y el faraón se encontraban ahí con preocupación.

-Los ataques son cada vez más constantes-dijo el maestro Saru preocupado-Yo recomendaría a su Majestad, que si se están presionando a los alumnos de magia… deberían instruir a los nuevos lo antes posible-argumentaba sin cambio de humor-Kazuke aún sigue débil por la batalla, así que puede quedarse a instruir a los nuevos.

-¡NO!-exclamó el poseedor de la Sortija milenaria-Tengo suficientes fuerzas para pelear, solo me tomaron por sorpresa la primera vez-se levantó de su asiento.

-No te alteres-pidió Aknadín con seriedad y Kazuke se calmó pero no regresó a su silla.

-Yo tampoco creo prudente el que los aspirantes a estudiar magia comiencen-comentó el faraón quien se levantaba de su gran silla para caminar en círculos-Kazuke seguirá débil, pero nos es más útil en batalla y no podemos arriesgar así a los niños inexpertos-hace una pausa llamando la atención de todos ahí-Pero lo que si creo conveniente es…

-¡Mana!-oí que la voz de alguien que me llamaba y volteé tras de mí-¡Atem!-exclamé contenta al verlo y corrí a abrazarlo.

Hacía tanto tiempo ya pasaba sobre eso de que estoy "enamorada" y decidí seguir con mi vida normal… bueno, ya no es igual que antes, pero es mi vida.

-¿Qué hacías ahí?-preguntó Atem con una sonrisa.

-Bueno yo...-comencé a reír nerviosamente-Es que…

-Están en junta ¿No es así?-preguntó guiñándome un ojo provocándome más nerviosismo.

-Si jeje… em… ¿Qué haces aquí?-pregunté cambiando el tema y mirándolo con curiosidad-¿No deberías estar descansando?

-Si, pero hace tiempo que no jugamos… y…pues quería entregarte un obsequio-contestó mi amigo sacando algo de entre sus ropas-Toma-me dijo mostrándome una linda gargantilla de oro con un rubí que lo adornaba-Lo mandé hacer para ti-me dijo subiendo la temperatura de mi cuerpo.

-¿Para mí?-pregunté incrédula al mismo tiempo que alagada.

-Si, lo habré mandado hacer, pero realmente es un amuleto de protección-explicó Atem con una agradable sonrisa-¿Acaso no te gusta?-me preguntó por que no reaccionaba por lo que oía.

-¡SI!-exclamé contenta-¡Claro que me gusta!-no podía evitar sentir esa felicidad y quería desbordarla más que con tan solo un grito, sonrisas y sonrojos.

-¿Quieres que te lo ponga?-preguntó al tiempo que contestaba con la cabeza ya que la emoción no dejaba salir palabra alguna de mi boca-Espero que con tantos ataques, esto te pueda servir de protección-decía mientras me lo ponía y yo sostenía mi cabello para permitirle el paso-Te lo habría dado en tu cumpleaños, pero las circunstancias de las últimas semanas…

-Me gusta-fue lo que dije al ver mi reflejo en los grandes ojos de Atem que me miraban fijamente, que al oírme simplemente sonrió una vez más para mí.

Un silencio, no tan incómodo por que disfrutaba la mirada de mi amigo, se presentó entre los dos.

-Gracias-salió de mi boca-Ojalá que yo pudiera darle un amuleto a él y a Ba…-pensaba bajando la mirada preocupada.

-¿Qué sucede?-me preguntó extrañado-¿Te sientes mal?

-No… es que… estoy preocupada por Bakura-murmuré con tristeza-Hace tanto tiempo que no lo veo… espero que no le haya pasado nada.

-¿Bakura?-preguntó ocultando fastidio-Seguro estará bien-dijo fríamente.

-Quisiera asegurarme de ello-contesté.

-Por el momento creo que te será imposible, pero en vez de pensar en él, deberías seguir practicando tus hechizos-cambió el tema animando sus palabras con respecto a los hechizos-Es posible que reanuden las clases.

-Si, lo sé-contesté aún preocupada por mi otro amigo-Pero no será así.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?-me preguntó confundido y mirándome interrogativamente.

-Bueno yo… em… pues…-tartamudeaba por que no quería delatarme espiando a la corte-Pues…

-¡Niños!-oí la exclamación de alguien tras de mí.

-Me salvé-pensé con alivio.

-¿Qué hacen aquí?-nos preguntó el faraón-Atem, deberías estar descansando.

-Lo sé padre-contestó mi amigo-Pero quería pasar más tiempo con Mana… pensé que se sentiría sola por que ya casi no nos vemos-el faraón sonrió un poco y comenzó a caminar.

-Pero no te agotes demasiado-pidió el buen rey que comenzó a caminar-Veo que le diste un regalo muy lindo-dijo riendo después de echar un vistazo a la cara de Atem que me fue imposible ver por la intervención del cuerpo del faraón.

-Ven Mana-me dijo Atem después de ver alejarse a su padre dándole una cara de enojo-Vamos a jugar un poco-me tomó de la mano para que lo acompañara y comenzamos a trotar, pero paramos al oír voces a la vuelta de una de los largos pasillos y nos asomamos escondiéndonos con las paredes para espiar a los que se hallaban cerca.

-¿Crees que esto acabe pronto?-preguntaba una chica de ojos azules llenos de esperanza al castaño frente a ella.

-Eso espero-contestó mi amigo Mahad-Hay que mantener la esperanza en que los dioses nos ayudarán a conseguir la victoria sobre estos bandidos.

-Pero lo que más me intriga es su procedencia-comentó Isis-Se supone que…

-Lo sé, pero creo que hay algo escondido en todo esto… después de todo nos obligan a esconder lo que Ma… ¿Qué fue ese ruido?-preguntó después de oír mi pequeño tropiezo y miró por donde Atem y yo estábamos observándolos, pero nos escondimos a tiempo.

-Debes tranquilizarte Mahad-pedía Isis tocando su brazo suavemente-Sé que debemos estar alertas, pero debes relajarte o podrías enfermar y yo…

-Hacen una linda pareja-murmuré con una risita.

-Tienes razón-oí la voz de Atem mirándolo sorprendida por que no esperaba que me escuchara-Hay que hacer algo-comentó guiñándome un ojo.

Ambos nos fuimos de ahí inmediatamente para hacer planes, pero una vez más, esas personas extrañas atacaron el palacio entrando con su Dragón Kumori justo en el pasillo donde Atem y yo nos encontrábamos.

-Una vez más nos logramos ver-dijo el hombre dirigiéndose a nosotros.

Atem se puso enfrente de mí cubriéndome de la vista de los enemigos a pesar de que hacía todo por ver lo que sucedía-¡Entréguense!-exclamó como orden-Ya han hecho demasiado alboroto.

-El pequeño príncipe es valiente-decía con voz burlona aquella mujer-Lástima que no llegará a Rey-hizo un movimiento con la mano haciendo que su bestia nos dirigiera un ataque, Atem se volteó para abrazarme y cubrirme del impacto, pero por el miedo del ataque cerré mis ojos hasta que oí un estallido.

Asustada, volteé a ver a Atem esperando que no estuviera lastimado y pude ver que un campo de fuerza nos protegía a ambos, era como una aurora color rosa que nos rodeaba. Cuando mi amigo vio esto, se sorprendió mucho.

-¿Estás bien?-pregunté preocupada.

-Si-me contestó soltándome ligeramente-Pero…

-Gracias al amuleto que me diste nos salvamos-interrumpí sonriendo.

-Ya me lo esperaba-dijo el hombre haciendo que Atem volteara a verlo-Esos poderes no son otros si no los de…

-¡Son míos!-exclamó Atem desesperado-No dejaré que lastimen a nadie.

-Un insignificante mocoso como tú no podrá detenernos-intervino la mujer burlonamente.

-NO LE DIGAN ASI-grité furiosa apretando mis puños-TENGAN MAS RESPETO.

Al verme enfadada, ambos adultos retrocedieron un poco y luego se murmuraron algunas cosas.

-¿Cual nos has dicho que es tu nombre?-preguntó la mujer curiosa.

-Que mala memoria-dije molesta-Mi nombre es MANA, MANA, no se les olvide-dije con pucheros.

-Tranquila-me pedía Atem asustado-No te alteres.

-¡Es verdad!-exclamó el hombre-Pues bien, Mana despídete de todo… por que serás eliminada.

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué?-pregunté desesperada.

-No la dañarás-dijo Atem quien volvió a interponerse.

-¿Pero que hice?-seguí preguntando-Se que me porto mal pero…

-Se los diré-dijo la mujer-Después de todo serán eliminados…

En ese momento, llegó toda la guardia, la corte real y el faraón.

-Atem, llévate a Mana-ordenó el faraón-¡Cuídense!

Atem asentó con la cabeza, y no se dio cuenta que ya me había puesto otra vez en frente de todos-¿Cómo se llaman?-pregunté reclamando-Es de mala educación no dar su nombre y ya saben el de todos aquí.

Ambos adultos sonrieron- Mi nombre es Bakiria-contestó la mujer de una forma soberbia.

-El mío es Urans-contestó el hombre de cabello color alvino de actitud más soberbia que la mujer.

-¡Vámonos!-exclamó Atem y me jaló para correr con él.

-¡ALTO AHÍ!-gritaron los villanos desesperados, quise voltear a ver lo que sucedía, pero Atem no me lo dejo hacer-¡ESE PODER NO SE ESCAPARA DE NOSOTROS!-gritó el hombre siendo lo último que oí de ellos.

Atem y yo seguimos corriendo y me llevó al sótano del palacio, donde aún en el suelo, había un escondite secreto en el cual nos introducimos.

-¿Qué es este lugar?-pregunté asustada ya que todo estaba muy obscuro y caminando con precaución tomando las ropas de mí amigo.

-Es un escondite hecho para la familia real-decía mientras una luz comenzó a brillar dejándome ver a Atem con una antorcha en la mano-Pero es un secreto y no debes decirle a nadie.

En ese lugar, había unas decoraciones muy hermosas, mucho más que las del palacio, era como una enorme habitación muy cómoda-Pero no soy de la familia real-dije suspirando.

-Pero yo sí y es necesario que se te proteja-me dijo Atem-Además eres mi amiga y confío en que guardarás el secreto.

Mi corazón comenzó a latir más rápido que de costumbre y no pude evitar sentirme feliz-¡Gracias!

El me sonrió un poco-Ponte cómoda, creo que tardaremos en salir de aquí-me dijo.

-Esto tiene que estar en mi diario-pensaba-Pero…-se me salió de la boca.

-¿Qué sucede?-me preguntó Atem mientras sacaba unas golosinas de una pequeña alacena.

-Yo… es que…mi… diario…-murmuraba tímidamente.

Atem se quedó pensando por un momento breve-Yo iré por el-me dijo consolándome-Quédate aquí y no vayas a salir.

-Pero…-quise detenerlo ya que prefería su presencia al diario, pero el salió del lugar inmediatamente ignorando mis llamados-¿Por qué hice eso?-pensaba muy preocupada por él.

Ya había pasado casi una hora y él no regresaba y a cada rato oí estruendos fuera del lugar-¿Le habrá pasado algo?-pensaba desesperada-Ya no puedo estar más tiempo aquí, se que le prometí que me quedaría, pero estoy muy preocupada.

Cuando me disponía a salir, oí un gran estruendo, superaba a todos los anteriores-¡Atem!-exclamé gritando por la preocupación y abría la puerta subterránea para salir. Cuando estuve en el sótano, vi a Atem tirado con algo en las manos-¡Atem!-corrí hacia el y comencé a moverlo hasta que despertó.

-Toma-me dijo entregándome lo que tenía en las manos-No debiste salir.

Sonreí al ver mi diario y más aún verlo a el, lo ayude a levantarse y volvimos al escondite, donde vi que tenía una herida en la pierna, por eso no podía caminar bien. Lo ayudé a acostarse en la cama que ahí había y decidí usar mis poderes de curación para quitarle la herida aunque se me regresara a mí.

Atem se quedó dormido, se veía agotado cuando lo encontré, así que no vio lo que hice, ya para la noche, me había vendado la herida que apareció una media hora después de que se la quité en mi pierna derecha. Ahora escribo en mi diario, pero lo que más felicidad me da es que dormiré a su lado hoy.


	11. Atem y Bakura

CAPITULO 11

Atem y Bakura

5 meses pasado desde que dormí junto a Atem, si, 5 meses y contando, pero esas cosas no se olvidan o al menos yo no lo he podido olvidar.

A partir de ese día, cada que hay un ataque, Atem me esconde en ese mismo lugar, parece ser inclusive que el Faraón se dispone a protegerme más que a su hijo. No entiendo por que tanto cuidado, pero lo agradezco, por que son las veces en las que puedo dormir con Atem y hace que me sienta segura.

Hoy desperté en mi cuarto… y como siempre, por mi mente pasó Atem y Bakura-¿Por qué ellos dos?-me preguntaba saliendo de mi habitación-Tal vez sea por que no conozco a muchas personas.

Mi día lo inicié como siempre, con la excepción de que ahora todo el palacio está vigilado como nunca… se puede decir que no hay privacidad y lo único que les falta es poner guardias en los baños. En fin, seguí por el pasillo hasta el comedor para dirigirme a desayunar y me encontré con Atem.

-Buenos días-saludé feliz de verlo.

-Buenos días-me saludó con una sonrisa y con una seña me dio el paso para seguir nuestro camino.

El desayuno concluyó y yo iba a dirigirme de inmediato a darme un baño, pero corriendo por el pasillo, me topé con quién menos esperaba… así es ¡POR FIN VOLVI A VER A BAKURA! El se encontraba parado ahí en el pasillo y cuando lo vi, quedé pasmada.

-Hola-volteó a verme con seriedad y estuvo a punto de irse corriendo, no entiendo por que, pero corrí hacia el e impulsivamente lo abracé.

-Te extrañé tanto-dije empezando a llorar y sujetándolo con fuerza.

-¡Suéltame!-me decía enojado-No llores.

-¿Qué sucede? ¿Acaso no me extrañabas?-le pregunté queriendo llorar más fuerte si su respuesta era sí-Yo si te extrañé, estaba muy preocupada ¿Y tu herida?-lo veía preocupada.

Bakura dirigió su mano a la mejilla donde había una gran cicatriz que le había quedado-No pasa nada y necesito irme ahora-él me empujó y salió corriendo de ahí.

Caí al suelo por el empujón, pero no podía dejar de llorar, quería saber que pasaba con mi amigo y de inmediato me levanté secándome las lágrimas y corriendo tras de él-No se que le pasa, pero voy a averiguarlo, dije que dejaría de ser una llorona para ayudar a mis amigos y eso voy a hacer.

Lo seguí hasta el salón del trono, donde se detuvo y ocultó entre varias estatuas para oír lo que el faraón y la corte real decían, eso me pareció algo muy malo… bueno si ya se que yo también lo hago, pero… yo tengo… yo tengo derecho por que vivo aquí.

-¿Qué hará Bakura?-me preguntaba curiosa y sigilosamente me introduje en el lugar hasta donde estaba mi amigo-¿Qué haces aquí? Te van a descubrir-le murmuré.

-¿Por qué me seguiste? Tu no deberías estar aquí-me dijo enfadado.

-¿Yo? Pero si yo vivo aquí…-empecé a replicar, pero Bakura me tapó la boca con su mano.

-Sh…-me dijo y miró a los presentes quienes hablaban.

-Cada vez nos es imposible detener a los intrusos-comentaba el maestro Saru-No podemos permitir que ella permanezca más en el palacio.

-Será mejor que la ocultemos temporalmente-apoyó la maestra Nefim-No podemos dejar que caiga en manos de esos rufianes.

-¿Rufianes?-preguntaba Bakura con enojo y cerrando sus puños.

-¿De quién hablaran?-me preguntaba, pero el enojo de Bakura captó mi atención.

-Si, lo se, pero ella no dejará que la llevemos a otro lado-decía el maestro Kazuke-Aunque la lleváramos a la fuerza, se que regresaría por su cuenta.

-Es verdad-dijo el faraón seriamente y pensando un poco sentado en el trono-Lo que podríamos hacer es llevarla no solo a ella, si no enviarla con más personas para que no tenga motivos que la impulsen a regresar.

-Pero necesitamos al resto de los estudiantes-replicaba el maestro Aknadín-Solo desprotegeríamos el palacio.

-No podrán hacer mucho si ella o se encuentra aquí-siguió el maestro Torak-Además nos preocuparíamos menos en vigilar a los estudiantes, esa es una razón más por la cual no hemos hecho todo en nuestras manos.

-Si, yo también creo que será lo más conveniente-dijo el maestro Koem acercándose al faraón –Además podríamos enviar también al príncipe por su seguridad.

-¿Por qué te interesa la plática?-pregunté a Bakura quién parecía ya se había olvidado de mí. El no me hizo ningún caso, así que me enfadé-TE ESTOY HABLANDO-grité llamando la atención de todos en el salón.

-¡Tonta!-exclamó enojado y cubriéndome la boca-Ya nos descubrieron-el me tomó con la intención de hacerme correr con él, pero no le dio tiempo y todos los presentes nos descubrieron.

-¿Quién eres tu mocoso?-preguntó el maestro Aknadín preparando su posición de ataque.

-¡Suéltame!-exclamé enfadada con él-Tu tuviste la culpa por no hacerme caso-el maestro Aknadín bajó su guardia.

-¿Nos quieres explicar esto Mana?-preguntó el maestro Sazuke.

-¿Quién eres tú?-se dirigió el maestro Torak a Bakura.

-El es mi amigo Bakura-interrumpí su acción de querer hablar y a pesar de que aún estaba enojada con él-No le hagan nada por favor.

-Sabes que no puedes oír conversaciones de adultos-me reprendió el faraón de una forma muy tranquila-Y también sabes que no puedes meter a nadie en el palacio sin permiso.

-Lo siento-bajé la mirada-Pero es que… quería jugar con alguien y Ate… a todos los estudiantes de magia los tienen muy atareados.

El faraón pensó un poco y después me miró con una cara muy seria-Está bien-me sonrió-Pero debes avisar para la próxima.

-¡Si!-me sentí feliz que ahora me dejarían jugar con Bakura.

-Váyanse por favor y dejen de oír conversaciones de adultos-dijo el faraón.

Asenté con la cabeza y me disponía a salir del salón tomando la mano de Bakura-¿De donde eres niño?-nos detuvo la pregunta del maestro Aknadín de una forma bastante ruda.

-Actualmente vivo en la ciudad-contestó Bakura, pero yo lo jalé para irnos.

Ambos nos dirigimos a una de las salas de juntas que estaba vacía y una vez ahí-¿Por qué te comportas de esa manera?-pregunté aún molesta.

-Yo…-iba a contestar con una mirada bastante seria.

-¿Mana?-entró Atem por la puerta y se acercó a nosotros, miró a Bakura de pies a cabeza con mirada fría y después, sin dejar de mirarlo, se dirigió a mí-¿Quién es el?

Tanto Bakura como Atem se miraron de la misma forma, sentí un ambiente tenso en ese momento- El es Bakura, mi amigo del que te platiqué-contesté interponiéndome entre aquellas miradas.

-Con que es él-murmuró Atem-¿Qué hace aquí?

-Vine a ver a Mana por supuesto- contestó Bakura acercándoseme y abrazándome.

-Pero hace un momento tú…-quise replicar que mentía.

-No podría venir a otra cosa-me interrumpió-Mucho gusto alteza, mi nombre es Bakura.

Ambos seguían con las mismas miradas, no puedo explicármelo, pero sé que mientras estaba en los brazos de Bakura, me sentía cómoda y a la vez incómoda, es algo que no puedo describir del todo.

-Mana, sabes que no puedes meter a personas al palacio…-

-Lo sé, pero el faraón me dejó-interrumpí después de una risita que se me escapó.

-¿Qué sucede?-preguntaron los dos al unísono y se voltearon a ver retadoramente.

-Sonaste al faraón-contesté con la misma risita, cuando miré a Atem, se encontraba colorado de la cara.

-Em si bueno… es que hay que seguir las reglas… especialmente ahora con todos esos ataques-trataba de explicar Atem.

-Alteza yo…-llegaban Mahad e Isis que callaron al ver a Bakura.

-¡Mahad! ¡Isis!-exclamé acercándome a ellos y soltándome de Bakura-Quiero presentarles a Bakura, es mi amigo-dije contenta.

-Mucho gusto-saludaron los recién llegados pero me pareció que lo miraban con algo de frialdad

¿QUE TIENEN EN CONTRA DE EL? Bueno, continúo.

Por un momento todo estuvo callado, algo que odio, así que…-¡Ahora que están todos juguemos!-sugería animosamente, ya que después hablaría con Bakura.

Todos centraron su atención a mí y todos con excepción de Bakura, me sonrieron.

-Creo que hace tiempo que no disfrutamos un rato-dijo Isis.

-Alteza, Isis Mahad-se oyó la voz seria de cierta personita que llegaba con Karim y Shada-Deberían descansar un poco.

-Si, pero también es necesario divertirse-objeté al castaño-¿No desean acompañarnos?

Seto levantó la ceja un poco mientras me veía, en cuanto a Karim y Shada, parecía agradarles la idea.

-Miren, el es Bakura-lo señalé- Es mi amigo-después me dirigí a él-Ellos son Isis, Mahad, Seto, Karim, Shada y ya conociste a A… el príncipe-sonreí nerviosa-Todos estudian magia.

-¿Estudian contigo?-me preguntó curioso después de una sonrisa.

-¿Conmigo?-me pregunté-¡Es verdad! El no sabe que aún no soy… ¿Qué hago?-pensaba nerviosa-Si, ellos suelen enseñarme cosas.

-Ya veo-dijo.

-Fiu- pensé-Espero que no me pregunte más cosas.

-Deben ser muy buenos-siguió.

-Si-contesté-Que ya no diga más cosas-pedía en mi mente.

-Parece ser que te interesa la magia-dijo Seto seriamente como insinuando algo.

-Si, me gustaría probar hacer el examen-contestó-Aunque no recuerdo presentar algún tipo de habilidad.

-Seguro lo pasarás fácilmente-continuó con las insinuaciones Atem.

-¿Y si mejor ya nos vamos a jugar?-pregunté insistente.

Si, jugamos, pero cuando pensaba que sería uno de los mejores momentos de mi vida, resultó ser todo lo contrario. Hablaban entre ellos como insinuando cosas que no comprendía del todo y las miradas entre Atem y Bakura me estremecían de miedo.

Quise tratar de olvidar eso y continuar, pero no es algo que se logre con tanta facilidad.

Cuando por fin todo se estaba relajando en su mayoría… por que Atem y Bakura aún se miraban de esa forma retadora… un estruendo llamó la atención de todos. Todos me voltearon a ver y Atem me tomó de la mano.

-¡Vamos! Tenemos que irnos-me dijo apunto de jalarme mientras el resto, con excepción de Bakura, se dirigían al lugar de donde provenía el alboroto-¿Qué sucede?-me preguntó al ver que no tenía la intención de seguirlo. Dirigí mi mirada hacia Bakura- Será mejor que vengas con nosotros-le dijo Atem.

-No-se negó-Yo tengo que…

-No vendrá-se dirigió a mi Atem al ver que Bakura no terminaba su frase-Vámonos-pero mi mirada fue insistente.

-Tengo que irme-dijo Bakura y comenzó a correr en dirección al estruendo.

-Ven, nosotros no podemos seguir aquí-me dijo Atem con la intención de jalarme, pero al ver que Bakura se alejaba, me solté de Atem y corrí tras el fujiivo.

-¡MANA!-oí un grito desesperado por parte de Atem-¡REGRESA!

Atem no pudo alcanzarme… y yo alcancé a Bakura que se encontraba frente a aquellos hombres misteriosos y a su alrededor, a todos los guardias inconcientes.

-¡Bakura! Aléjate de ellos-pedí suplicante logrando llamar la atención de los tres presentes.

-Nuestra presa viene a nosotros-dijo la mujer sonriente.

-¿Presa?-preguntó Bakura viéndome extrañado.

-No le hagan nada a él-pedía poniéndome preocupada enfrente de Bakura-Háganme a mí lo que quieran, pero déjenlo a él.

La mujer nos miró a ambos y empezó a reí un poco, pero una señal del hombre la hizo callar mirándolo con extrañeza. El hombre lanzó una mirada extraña a Bakura y después, hizo que su Dragón nos atacara. El rayo del hocico del animal se empezaba a formar, Bakura se interpuso a mí, pero no podía dejar que lo lastimara, así que justo a tiempo lo empujé, pero sentí todo el poder del monstruo sobre mí.

-¡Mana!-exclamó Bakura, pero en su voz oí algo diferente, verdadera preocupación, así como la que oigo en las voces de Atem y Mahad-¿Estás bien?

-Si-contesté aguantándome las ganas de llorar por el dolor-Ya no soy una llorona-pensaba-Ya no soy una llorona-pero no pude evitar dejar salir unas lágrimas.

Bakura me cargó, echó una mirada a esas dos personas y comenzó a correr en el momento en el que el resto de los guardias y la corte real, llegaban al lugar. Me llevó donde Atem intentaba llegar a mí, pero una barrera se lo había impedido.

-¿Qué sucedió?-preguntó Atem enojado con Bakura.

-Fuimos atacados y ella se interpuso…-contestó Bakura bajando la voz.

Atem me quitó de los brazos de Bakura agresivamente y después de una mirada acusadora hacia el, comencé a cerrar mis ojos viendo como Bakura se marchaba, ya no aguantaba el dolor.


	12. El pasado de Isis y un valioso dato

**ESTE CAPITULO QUEDO CORTO, PERO SOLO ERA PARA CITAR UNAS CUANTAS COSITAS IMPORTANTES, DE HECHO, ESTE TIENE DOS DIAS ^^**

CAPITULO 12

El pasado de Isis y un valioso dato.

No se que habrá sido de Bakura, estoy preocupada al grado que ya no se si disfruté de estar durmiendo a lado de Atem que me cuidó toda la noche esperando que me recuperara.

-Buenos días-oí la voz de Atem que me despertaba-¿Cómo estás?

Comencé a abrir mis ojos lentamente y lo primero que vi, fueron sus dos grandes ojos violetas que me miraban con preocupación, no pude evitar sonrojarme al verlo tan cerca de mí.

-¿Tienes fiebre?-me preguntó tocándome la frente-¿Te sientes mal?

-N… no-contesté titubeante por que su reacción me ponía nerviosa-¿Y Bakura?-salté de inmediato al recordar que este se había marchado.

-¿El?-preguntó Atem molesto y alejándose brevemente de mí-Se fue… pero cuando lo vuelva a ver tendrá que darme algunas explicaciones por haberte dejado en estas condiciones.

Al oír sus palabras las cosquillas en el estómago regresaron pero eran más fuertes y no pude evitar tocar mi estómago aunque sentía dolor en el.

-¿Te duele?-preguntó olvidándose de su enfado y mirando mi mano que presionaba el lugar de origen de las cosquillas.

-No-contesté nerviosa-Creo… que tengo hambre…

-Será mejor que subamos-me dijo-Ayer todo se calmó, pero no quise llevarte a tu cuarto por que pensé que podría lastimarte.

-Si-contesté quedándome callada, algo muy raro en mí.

-¿Te puedes levantar o quieres que te lleve?-me preguntó mirándome extrañado por mi silencio-Lo que dije sobre Bakura lo dije por que no quiero que te pase nada.

-Lo sé-contesté sin poder verlo a la cara e intentando levantarme.

Atem me ayudó enseguida a levantarme, me costaba trabajo caminar ya que el ataque me había atacado en el estómago y sentía como pasaba mi sangre por ahí.  
Ya en mi habitación, Atem llevó el desayuno a mi cama junto con Mahad e Isis.

-¿Ya estas mejor?-preguntó Isis mientras Atem me entregaba el desayuno.

-Si, solo me duele un poco-contesté.

-¿Por qué no usas tus poderes de curación?-preguntó Mahad mirando a la ojiazul-Seguro que así sanará pronto.

Isis retiró el plato antes de que pudiera darle el primer bocado al trozo de pan que recién había tomado de la charola y puso sus manos sobre el área afectada, murmuró algunas palabras y el dolor fue desapareciendo poco a poco.

-¿Cómo te sientes?-me preguntó retirando sus manos y dando un paso atrás.

-¡Con mucha hambre!-dije pidiendo el plato con señales de mis manos y Atem sonrió haciendo caso a mi petición.

Todos me miraron entusiasmada por la forma en que comía, pero por un momento paré-Isis… ¿Puedes enseñarme a hacer eso?-pregunté mirando mis sábanas blancas-Es que tu puedes curar sin el riesgo a quedarte con las heridas y yo quiero aprender a hacer eso.

-Claro-me contestó-Solo hay que buscarnos un tiempo.

Por un lado, el día fue increíble por que me consintieron de muchas formas cuando tenían tiempo ya que a pesar de todo, tenían que ir a sus clases. Yo ya no puedo esperar más para iniciarlas.  
En los últimos días, Bakura ha venido a verme con mucha frecuencia y el Faraón lo permite. Los ataques han disminuido considerablemente, pero no se baja la guardia en ningún instante.  
Ya me acostumbré a la tensión que se presenta cuando él y Atem se encuentran juntos y de hecho, dicen que ya hicieron las pases (pero no si ni por que, si ni se han peleado).

-Lo siento-me dijo Bakura-Pero tengo que irme ya.

-Es temprano-objeté-Siempre te vas muy tarde…

-Seguramente tiene cosas que hacer-dijo Atem mirándolo.

-Si, así es-dijo-Nos vemos mañana.

No pude evitar que se fuera, pero algo bueno llegó después de ello.

-¿Quieres que empecemos con lo que quedamos?-oí la voz de Isis quién recién llegaba-Por fin tengo tiempo y tu también.

-¡SI!-exclamé contenta por lo que oía-¡POR FIN!

Atem e Isis me miraron sonrientes.

-Por cierto alteza-siguió la chica de tez morena-Su padre quiere verlo en el salón del trono.

-Gracias-agradeció Atem-Entonces creo que las dejaré.

Atem se marchó del lugar y aunque me sentía mal por que mis dos "amigos" me abandonaban, me sentía entusiasmada por aprender algo nuevo.

-Antes de empezar…-oí la voz de mi compañera-Dime ¿Por qué quieres estudiar magia?

-Por que quiero ayudar a mis amigos cuando me necesiten-contesté sin dudarlo.

-¿A tus amigos o aquellos que te gustan?-me preguntó desconfiada de mi respuesta haciéndome bajar la mirada reflexionando un poco.

-A mis amigos y a los que me gustan-contesté-Quiero ser útil…

-Me dijiste que el príncipe y Mahad te gustaban y…-

-¡Yo no dije eso!-interrumpí-Bueno yo… dije que sentía cosquillas cuando estoy cerca de ellos pero… ahora sé que… me gusta Atem y Bakura-confesé sonrojada-Pero no se los digas por favor…-pedía suplicante y con nerviosismo.

-¿Atem?-preguntó Isis sonriente-Ya veo que si al oír su nombre y no su título…

-No le digas a Mahad por que me va a regañar-pedí suplicante.

-No te preocupes-sonrió Isis-No se lo diré… pero me preocupa que Bakura…

-¿Por qué?-cuestioné.

-No, por nada-me dijo-Es que… tendrás más problemas así.

-¿Y tu por que estás aquí?-pregunté.

-¿A que te refieres?-

-¿Por qué estudias magia?-me acerqué a ella con curiosidad.

-Yo… hace tiempo quedé huérfana, no tenía donde ir y tuve que escapar de algunos bandidos que me perseguían, cuando estuve acorralada, me hinqué pidiéndole a Ra que me salvara, cuando abrí los ojos, los bandidos estaban inconscientes. El maestro Torak que pasaba por ahí haciendo ronda de vigilancia, observó lo sucedido y me trajo al palacio. Se me hizo la oferta de hacer el examen y estudiar magia; yo me encontraba sola, no tenía un hogar y no perdía nada con intentarlo. Estuve bajo el cuidado del maestro Torak hasta el día de los resultados donde fui aceptada. Solo quería un destino y ya me había puesto una meta, llegar a ser parte de la corte real para poder proteger al pueblo de los bandidos y que nadie pasara por lo que yo.  
Al entrar a estas clases no solo encontré un propósito en mi vida, si no también encontré a una persona-Isis decía esto mientras perdía su mente en el cielo.

-¿Mahad?-pregunté con sonrisa pícara.

-Em yo…-titubeaba mi amiga-¿Sabías que si te vuelves parte de la corte real podrás estar junto al príncipe cuando suba al trono?

Me cambió el tema tan rápido, que solo alcancé a captar lo último que me decía.

-¿De verdad?-sonreí muy contenta.

-Si-me contestó-Por que ayudarás con lo que tenga que ver con el pueblo y estarás en constantes juntas donde obviamente él estará.

-Y no sólo estaré junto a él…-pensaba-Si no que también lo protegeré, y esa es mi mayor meta ¡Proteger a mis amigos!... aunque me gusten…-¡Gracias Isis!-dije en extremo feliz y salí corriendo de ahí.

De inmediato corrí hasta donde se encontraba el maestro Kazuke, pero no lo hallaba por ningún sitio.

-¿Dónde podrá estar?-me preguntaba en voz alta después de mirar en cada habitación del palacio por la que pasaba.

Me fui a los lugares que frecuentaba, pregunté a más de uno que se cruzó en mi camino y nadie sabía nada de él. Hasta que finalmente, una intuición, si es que así se llama a esas sensaciones que te llevan a donde no sabes por que, me invitó a ir al templo del dios Anubis, donde, después de pasar por varias estatuas, antorchas y demás, pude ver, al final del lugar, al maestro Kazuke que oraba frente al altar del dios.

-¡Por fin lo encontré!-exclamé contenta llamando la atención del maestro quién me veía regañándome con la mirada-Lo estaba buscando para…

-Mana…-murmuró el poseedor de la sortija milenaria-Silencio… mañana hablamos.

Simplemente me corrió con la mirada… y no pude hacer más ese día.


	13. Adios a todo lo que conozco

CAPITULO 13

ADIOS A TODO LO QUE CONOZCO

Justo ayer admití algo que aún me negaba a mi misma: ¡Estoy enamorada de dos de mis amigos! ¿Qué es el amor? ¡No lo sé… lo estoy viviendo y no se que es!  
Isis me dio un dato muy importante para mí: la opción de estar siempre junto a Atem pero… ¿Y Bakura? ¡No puedo estar en dos lugares a la vez! ¿Y mis demás amigos?

Bueno, hoy me enteré de cosas que llenaron mi cabeza más de lo que ya estaba. Todo parecía ir normal hasta la tarde en que nos reunimos a jugar.

-Pensé que querías que te enseñara hechizos de curación-me decía Isis quién llegaba junto a Seto.

Últimamente, "todos" han tenido tiempo para jugar desde que Bakura empezó a entrar en el palacio.

-Si, lo siento-me disculpaba alejando a Isis del alcance de Bakura por que aún no le he dicho con respecto a los estudios de magia-Es que ayer me emocioné tanto con…-alejé más a Isis pero ahora no solo del alcance de Bakura, si no del resto de los presentes-Con lo de estar junto a… bueno, entonces quería hablar con el maestro Kazuke para que reanudara las clases.

-Ya veo-sonrió Isis-Pero eso no está en manos de él, si no del faraón.

-Lo se-dije agachando mi cabeza.

-¿No seguirás jugando?-me preguntó Karim, quién llegaba de detrás de unos arbustos con una pelota en las manos-¿Jugarás Isis?

-SI-contesté eufórica ocultando el resto de lo que pensaba y volteé a ver a mi amiga buscando su respuesta.

-Creo que si jugaré-contestó después de un rato. Cuando Seto oyó esto, dio un paso al frente.

-¿Tu también jugaras?-preguntó Atem con una sonrisa interpretando sus movimientos.

Seto no contestó, pero Shada, que lo miraba fijamente exclamó-¡Serás de mi equipo!

-Aún sigue faltándonos un jugador-dije un poco triste al ver que éramos 7 los presentes-Siguen disparejos los equipos.

-Nosotros podemos contra ustedes aunque nos falte un jugador-dijo Bakura mirando de forma retadora a Atem quién estaba a punto de decir algo.

-No es necesario-se oyó una voz seria que se acercaba-Yo me integraré.

-¡Muy bien Mahad!-exclamé feliz al verlo llegar-¡Estarás en nuestro equipo!

Seto hizo una mueca de enojo al ver que el recién llegado se acercaba a mi amiga de ojos azules.

-Parece ser que Mahad encontró su rival en el amor-me murmuró Atem quién se percató de lo mismo.

-¿Rival en el amor?-me pregunté a mí misma mirando a Bakura y Atem.

-¿Dónde habías estado?-preguntó Isis al castaño junto a ella.

-Buscaba al maestro Kazuke-contestó de forma amable-Lo hallé en el templo del dios Anubis orando, me quedé con él un rato de igual forma orando y después decidí buscart… buscarlos.

-¿AUN SIGUE AHI?-pregunté interponiéndome entre ambos chicos y mirando a mi amigo quién me miraba sorprendido.

-¿Por qué lo dices?-me cuestionó extrañado.

-Es que creo que está ahí desde ayer-comenté aún con sorpresa que contagié a todos los presentes.

Cuando me oyeron, todos, a excepción de Bakura, bajaron la cabeza preocupados.

-¿Qué dije?-cuestionaba sin poder entender nada y menos la sonrisa que se dibujaba en el rostro de Bakura quién se acercó a mí.

-Seguramente es algún rito-dijo él.

-¿Rito?-me preguntaba a mí misma.

-Si, debe estar…-

-¡Calla!-ordenó Atem quién interrumpió-No es nada importante, suele hacer eso algunas veces.

Eso fue algo muy sospechoso, pero nadie dijo nada más a pesar de mis persistencias, quería preguntárselo a Bakura, pero parecía que no querían que él y yo conversáramos solos.

Todo parecía estar en orden a pesar de la baja de ánimos de los vivientes en el palacio.

-Será mejor que regrese a casa-decía Bakura quién no dejaba de sonreír desde aquél "incidente"

-Si-dije cabizbaja saliendo un bostezo de mi boca y un gruñido de mi estómago.

-¡Es hora de cenar!-exclamó Simón quién llegaba al jardín llamando nuestra atención.

-¿Te quedas a cenar con nosotros?-pregunté a Bakura de forma ilusionada y olvidando que necesitaba algunas "aprobaciones"-Aún es temprano (comparado con la hora a la que siempre se iba)

-No puedo-dijo sin dejar de sonreír-Tengo que marcharme.

No dio más explicaciones y se fue feliz del palacio, no entiendo por que. Mientras mis amigos y yo entrábamos al palacio para dirigirnos a nuestros respectivos comedores.

-¿Cómo se la han pasado?-preguntó el faraón que nos veía a Atem y a mí llegar-¿Se divirtieron?

-¡SI!-exclamé feliz-¿No es verdad At…? ¿Atem?-lo miré preocupada por la expresión de su rostro.

-¿Sucede algo?-cuestionó el faraón ignorando que decía el nombre de "Atem"

-Yo…-quiso decir pero se reprimió-No es nada.

El faraón lo miró por unos momentos y después solo sonrió-Por cierto-llamó nuestra atención con esas palabras-Es necesario que después de la cena vayan al salón principal, se les dará un anuncio muy importante junto al resto de los jóvenes.

-¿Información?-me preguntaba dentro de mi cabeza-¿Yo también tenía que ir?

-¿Qué clase de información?-preguntó Atem sorprendido.

-Ya lo sabrán-contestó el faraón-Creo que podría agradarles la idea.

El faraón dio seña de que no hablaría más sobre el asunto, así que Atem y yo tuvimos que esperar hasta después de cenar. Al terminar, enseguida nos dirigimos al salón principal donde todos los estudiantes de magia estaban ahí presentes, todos interrogándose por que habían sido convocados a esa reunión.  
Atem y yo nos reunimos con los demás que se encontraban a mitad de la sala esperando; minutos después, el faraón entró junto con toda la corte real para dar el anuncio, con excepción del maestro Kazuke.

-Buenas noches jóvenes aprendices-saludó el faraón para hacer callar las interrogantes-No es secreto que nuestro pueblo ha sido atacado múltiples veces por aquellos dos personajes que llegan acompañados de seres obscuros. Al darnos cuenta que su objetivo se encuentra en el palacio y no en la ciudad, he decidido enviarlos a todos ustedes a un refugio-al oír estas palabras empezó a haber alboroto en el salón.

-Presten atención-pidió el maestro Aknadín enfadado haciendo que todos calláramos.

-El objetivo de alejarlos, es el de que ustedes ya no sean presionados-aclaraba el faraón reanudando los murmullos-Serán guiados por el maestro Torak a un lugar que no se les dará datos para evitar su retorno. Necesitamos mantenerlos seguros.

-¿Yo por que?-preguntaba-No es que me moleste-pensé mirando a Atem- Pero ¿Y Bakura?

-Partirán mañana antes de la salida del sol-siguió el faraón-Procuraremos que nadie se entere de su partida por lo menos hasta que hayan llegado a su destino; en ese momento se les avisará a sus familiares.

Después de esto, comenzaron a dar las indicaciones para los preparativos del siguiente día, las indicaciones fueron dadas por el maestro Aknadín. Al término, se nos pidió que de inmediato fuéramos a nuestras habitaciones a hacer los preparativos.

-Será mejor apresurarnos para dormir temprano-dijo Mahad enseguida que acabaron las indicaciones.

-Es verdad-le siguió Isis-Debemos descansar.

-**¿Qué?**-pregunté sorprendida-¿No les molesta dejar el palacio? ¡Vamos a ir a un lugar que no conocemos!

-Es verdad-dijo Atem bajando la mirada-Pero por algo lo hace mi padre.

-Si Mana-siguió Shada-Además es bueno conocer nuevos lugares.

-Siempre hay que seguir adelante-a completó Mahad para retirarse.

-A mi tampoco me gusta la idea-murmuró Karim-Pero después de todo… si no dejamos que castiguen a esos villanos… no quedará nada.

-Eso es verdad-reflexionaba Atem viéndose muy distraído.

-Mana-me llamó Isis-Será mejor que nos alistemos-tocó mi hombro y me invitó a seguirla-Te acompaño a tu habitación.

Quise volver a objetar, pero la cara de mis amigos mostraba tristeza con la noticia, baje mi rostro y di un paso al frente pare tomar la invitación de mi amiga, pero alguien más pasó por mi mente-¡Tengo que avisarle a Bakura!-exclamé deteniendo bruscamente mi paso llamando la atención del resto-¡Tengo que buscarlo!-quise empezar a correr para escapar del palacio, pero Atem me alcanzó a tomar de la mano.

-¡Espera!-exclamó alarmado-¡No te vayas! ¡Es peligroso!

¿Cómo sabía lo que planeaba? No lo se, pero me hizo sentir bien.

-Pero…-

-Te prometo que se enterará de nuestra partida, pero hay que seguir las indicaciones que nos dieron-me dijo-Por ahora mejor...-soltó suavemente mi brazo-Nos veremos mañana por la mañana-y se retiró después de ver unos instantes a Isis.

Isis me ayudó con mi equipaje, que no fue mucho, además de que no tengo muchas cosas, esas fueron las indicaciones dadas. Por supuesto no puedo dejar de llevar el diario.  
Confío en Atem, pero me gustaría que Bakura supiera que me iré, quisiera despedirme de él, pero se que no podré. No quiero dejar este lugar.


	14. Cumpleaños con sorpresas confusas

CAPITULO 14

CUMPLEAÑOS CON SORPRESAS CONFUSAS

Ya han pasado algunos meses desde que nos trajeron a este lugar, es como un palacio más pequeño, no tengo ni idea de donde podamos estar, cuando nos fuimos del palacio, nos metieron a unas caravanas sin ventanas, tampoco tengo idea de cuanto tiempo tardamos en llegar a este lugar, ya que me quedé dormida en el camino como el resto de los chicos.  
Hoy, cuando desperté, corrí a la habitación de los chicos, donde busqué enseguida a Atem para despertarlo. Está prohibido que las chicas entremos al dormitorio de ellos y viceversa, pero ¿Cómo no entrar en un día tan especial?

-¡Atem!-exclamé llegando a la habitación felizmente y despertando a todos ahí por ser la primera en madrugar (cosa inusual en mí) ^^u Salté en la cama de mi amigo-¿Sabes que día es hoy?-pregunté cuando él daba un bostezo estirando los brazos.

-Buenos días Mana-me saludó decepcionándome levemente-¿Qué día?-se preguntó en voz alta con las miradas del resto de los chicos en nosotros, algunos me miraban molestos y otros con cara de interrogación-Veamos…-comenzó a pensar mientras Mahad se acercaba a mí molesto.

-¡Mana!-exclamó Mahad enfadado-¿Qué…?

-No deberías estar aquí-interrumpió Seto que dormía en la cama de a lado-Tú…

-¡Feliz cumpleaños!-exclamó Atem que se levantaba dándome un abrazo y llamando mi atención. Me sentía feliz de que lo recordara-¡Felicidades!-volvió a exclamar-Pero para la próxima creo que debes esperar a que vayan a felicitarte, te deben ir a buscar, no tú a ellos-me decía con una tierna sonrisa-¿Qué te parece si vas a tu habitación a cambiar para celebrarte?

-Si-contesté feliz e ignorando a Mahad y Seto.

Obedecí lo que Atem me dijo, en el desayuno todo parecía normal, pero poco a poco recibí felicitaciones del resto de los chicos con los que juego. Pero lo más impactante de ese día no fue eso, si no hasta la noche, después de la pequeña fiesta que me hicieron, nos dirigimos a dormir, ya me encontraba en mi cama, escribiendo a escondidas en el diario, pero alguien tocó la puerta.

-¿Quién podrá ser?-me pregunté asustada por que nadie va a las habitaciones más que los que nos cuidan como revisión y ellos ya habían pasado hacía unos 5 minutos. Me acerqué a la puerta para tratar de oír los ruidos tras la puerta, pero al colocar mi oído en esta, se abrió, o más bien alguien la abrió-¡Ah!-quise gritar, pero una mano tapó mi boca. Al principio no vi quién era, pero esa mano la sentí tan suave y cálida, que el miedo que había sentido desapareció en un segundo.

-Sh…-oí el sonido de la boca de mi "captor"-Ven, quiero que veas esto.

Por fin volteé a ver al dueño de esa voz tan familiar y mis ojos se iluminaron con verlo. Una pequeña risita se me escapó de los labios y seguí a aquel chico.  
El me llevó hasta el pequeño patio que se encuentra entre las habitaciones de niños y niñas, pero antes de salir del lugar, me cubrió los ojos con una venda de seda roja. Me guió hasta ese patio y una vez ahí, se colocó tras de mí para retirarme la venda e inclinó mi cabeza para que mis ojos se dirigieran al cielo.

-¡Wow!- exclamé felizmente al ver el manto de la noche cubierto por millones de estrellas que caían a la tierra.

-Sabía que te gustaría-dijo Atem que se colocaba a mi lado-¡Pero eso no es todo!

Atem corrió tras una de las columnas que sostienen el edificio y unos momentos después, una tenue melodía comenzó a sonar. Atem regresó a mi lado y juntos vimos aquella lluvia de estrellas, era muy hermosa y me sentía tan bien a lado de Atem que ni siquiera me importó la hora.  
Como dije, ni idea de la hora que era, pero ya había pasado un buen rato y la lluvia de estrellas se terminaba.

-Será mejor ir a la cama-escuche la voz de Atem-Ya es muy tarde y tenemos que dormir.

Asenté con la cabeza y un bostezo salió de mi boca, Atem corrió a aquel pilar y yo regresé la vista al cielo. No podía negar que estaba cansada, así que sin darme cuenta cerré los ojos lentamente, hasta que sentí una respiración cerca de mi rostro que se apresuraba cada vez más rápido. Abrí los ojos al tiempo que sentí como algo cálido y húmedo tocaba mis labios; mis ojos estaban abiertos y vi a Atem frente a mí. Sus ojos estaban cerrados, la música aún sonaba y las últimas estrellas caían del cielo. Sentí como la temperatura de mi cuerpo aumentó, una vez más esas cosquillas aparecieron y aunque no lo haya visto, se muy bien que me sonrojé.  
Mis ojos regresaron a cerrarse nuevamente, pero no por sueño si no por que quería gozar de ese nuevo pero maravilloso momento. Podía sentir un dulce muy diferente a cualquiera que haya probado, era algo bello.  
Simplemente no podía creerlo: ¡Eso era un beso! No de amigos, no de parientes, era algo más que eso.  
No se cuanto duró, a veces pienso que fue una eternidad y otras veces que solo fue algo tan instantáneo como un latido, pero de un momento a otro, la música dejó de sonar y provocó que mis ojos se abrieran por instinto.  
Cual fue mi sorpresa cuando nadie se encontraba en frente de mí y Atem recién salía de detrás de la columna.

-¿Nos vamos?-me preguntó.

-¿Qué?-me pregunté interiormente-¿No pasó? ¿Lo soñé?

-¿Mana?-preguntó para llamar mi atención-¿Estás bien?

-Si-contesté nerviosa-Vámonos.

Atem me llevó hasta la entrada de la habitación. Nos despedimos secamente y me dirigía a mi aposento.  
¿Pasó o no pasó?  
Quiero preguntarle a Atem, pero me da pena ¿Y si lo soñé? Pero fue tan real… se que lo sentí pero… ¿Qué pasó?  
Creo que solo me queda aparentar que no pasó nada… aunque puedo jurar que si pasó.  
No importa si fue real o no, pero no podré olvidar esa sensación de sentir la piel cálida, húmeda y dulce de esos labios que, aunque hayan sido solo un sueño… me gustaría volver a probar de alguno de "ellos"


	15. ¡Buenas noticias!

CAPITULO 15

¡Buenas noticias!

Más de un año en un lugar que no es mi hogar, he cumplido 10 años y no puedo olvidar lo que sucedió hace un año en los jardines de este lugar.

Así es, más de un año aquí y apenas hoy recibimos noticias del mundo exterior.

Como todas las mañanas, me levanté entusiasmada. Por que una de las pocas cosas buenas de haber llegado aquí, es que logré iniciar las clases de magia. No es exactamente lo que debe ser una clase, es como estar en un curso de introducción o algo así.

-¡Tengo que apresurarme!-exclamé saliendo de la habitación que comparto con otras chicas-¡Es tarde!-dije en voz alta mientras corría por los pasillos con la intención de encontrar a Atem aún en los comedores.

Al llegar, ya no había nadie, yo soy la única que toma esos "cursos" de vez en cuando con el Maestro Torak, pero son breves e inician después que las clases de mis amigos. A pesar de estar tan lejos, ellos siguen tomando clases normales, pero en lugar del Maestro Torak o el Maestro Kazuke, las clases son impartidas por diferentes personas que me prohíben estrictamente estar cerca en horas de clases. Pero suelo salirme con la mía de vez en cuando ^^

-Parece ser que tendré que desayunar sola otra vez-pensé sentándome en la silla vacía donde la comida ya estaba servida-Y otra vez fría-murmuré agitando la cuchara en el plato.

-¿Otra vez te quedaste dormida?-oí una voz con el eco del lugar que se acercaba a mí-Debes aprender a ser puntual o te echaran de la clase de magia.

-¡Maestro Torak!-exclamé después de haberle dado un bocado a mi desayuno-¿Hoy me dará más de una hora de clase?-pregunté entusiasmada.

-Si, por que no-contestó el Maestro con una sonrisa-¿Ya has practicado…?

-Disculpe-llamó un mensajero que entró al comedor-Tengo esto para usted-anunció entregándole un pergamino.

-Luego hablamos-me dijo con otra sonrisa-Te esperaré para seguir con los seminarios.

-¡Si!-exclamé contenta y viendo como se alejaba dejándome una vez más sola en ese enorme comedor.

Cuando dio la hora en la que tenía que presentarme, el Maestro Torak no llegó. Lo busqué a los diez minutos que no apareció por todo el lugar, pero no lo hallé. No tuve noticias de él si no hasta que los alumnos de magia salieron de su clase.

-Hola-oí el saludo de Atem que salía del salón junto con el resto de los alumnos-Otra vez te quedaste dormida ¿cierto?-me sonrió.

-Si-dije un poco seca-¿No han visto al Maestro Torak?-pregunté impaciente.

-Si-contestó Isis-Hace unos momentos vino a informarnos que quería vernos a todos en los jardines.

-¿Qué pasa?-me preguntó mi amigo de ojos violetas.

-Me dijo que hoy me daría más clases y no se presentó-informé haciendo pucheros.

-Debió tener algo muy importante que hacer si no se presentó-intervino Mahad-Es un hombre de palabra.

-Será mejor ir a los jardines para saber lo que sucedió-sugirió el príncipe que me tomó por un hombro para invitarme a seguirlo.

Seguimos a los demás alumnos hasta los jardines, donde se encontraba el fugitivo, en su cara había una seriedad bastante marcada e inusual.

-Buenas tardes chicos-saludó-Deben saber que esta mañana me ha llegado una carta indicándome el regreso al palacio-decía iniciando los murmuros de los demás-Han surgido sucesos impactantes que se les informará al llegar.

-¿Regresaremos a casa?-pregunté emocionada y mirando con ilusión a mis amigos-¡Por fin!

-Es necesario que después de la comida, empaquen sus cosas, procuren no dejar nada, pues es posible que no tengamos que regresar-informaba recibiendo la atención de todos los presentes-Se irán a la cama a la hora acostumbrada, pero mañana se levantaran antes de la salida del sol. Por ahora, eso es todo.

Muchos se encontraban felices por el regreso, incluyendo a mis amigos, aunque su semblante mostraba algo de preocupación que no quisieron compartir conmigo.

No pude evitar estar contenta todo el día por la noticia, no dejaba de hablar de cuanto extrañaba mi hogar y más aún ¡Por fin volvería a ver a Basura!

¿Qué habrá pasado con él? ¿Aún se acordará de mí? ¿Estará molesto por no haberle avisado antes? ¿Habrá cambiado desde la última vez?

Estas y otras preguntas recorrieron mi cabeza haciendo que el dormir se me dificultara. Ya no puedo esperar hasta mañana.


	16. ¡Llegamos!

CAPITULO 16

"Llegamos"

El Sol aún no salía, nos mandaron llamar y yo no quería ni levantarme, hacía poco que había podido dormir, pero el recordar a donde me dirigiría ese día, hizo que saltara de mi cama como si tuviera energía de sobra.

-Bien chicos-llamaba la atención el Maestro Torak en el jardín-Sean ordenados, serán subidos a las caravanas de la misma forma en que se formen. Por favor hagan tres filas y sean pacientes. No olviden nada.

En cuanto oí las indicaciones, corría a buscar a Atem, por supuesto que me iría con él de la misma forma en que llegué.

-¡A… a… alteza!-exclamé al verlo para que volteara a verme.

-¡Ven Mana!-me llamó haciéndome correr hacia él-¡Que bueno que te veo!

-¡Regresaremos!-exclamé contenta.

-Si-contestó con una sonrisa-Ven, fórmate enfrente de mí-me dijo colocándome en el lugar mencionado.

-¿Y los demás?-pregunté refiriéndome principalmente a Mahad e Isis.

-Buenos días-oí el saludo de ella tras de Atem-Con tanta emoción ni te diste cuenta de nuestra presencia-dijo dejándome ver a Mahad tras de ella.

Poco a poco fuimos subiendo a las caravanas, cuando menos me di cuenta, Seto también estaba en la misma fila pero no le di gran importancia.

Ya dentro del carro que nos correspondía, seguía emocionada, pero el cansancio me estaba venciendo escapándoseme un gran bostezo.

-Aún tienes sueño ¿No es así?-me preguntó Atem con una sonrisa.

-Si-contesté tallándome los ojos.

-Acuéstate-me pidió palpando sus piernas.

-¿De verdad?-pregunté sorprendida.

-Pero alteza…-quería detenerlo Mahad.

-Esta bien-me dijo con una sonrisa-Si me da sueño me recostaré en la pared del carro.

No puse ningún pero, aunque Mahad intentó evitar la acción, antes de cerrar mis ojos, pude ver como Isis lo detenía.

Después de un rato, aún me rehusaba a dormir, quería disfrutar del momento, así que no dejé que se dieran cuenta que seguía despierta.

-Creo que ya se durmió-oí decir a Atem mientras pasaba su manos por mi cabello-Seguramente se desveló de la emoción.

-Alteza ¿Usted cree que…?-detuvo la pregunta Mahad.

-Me gustaría pensar que regresaremos por que al fin acabó todo-contestó mi amigo-Pero… Cuando nos fuimos…

-Tengamos puestas nuestras esperanzas-interrumpió Isis.

-No importa lo que pase, nuestro entrenamiento ha dado frutos-oí de Seto-Podré contra esas dos personas.

-No te confíes-comentó Mahad con un tono muy serio.

-Lo importante es evitar que algo malo le suceda-oí decir de Isis.

-¿Algo malo le suceda?-me pregunté por no saber a quién se refería-Seguro habla de Atem-concluí.

-Si, no permitiré que le pase nada-oí de Atem quién volvía a pasar su mano por mi cabello.

-¿No hablan de Atem?-pregunté extrañada-¿De quién hablan?

Ellos siguieron platicando, seguro hubiera entendido mejor si los hubiera visto, pero no podía permitir que me descubriera. Por fin, el sueño me venció, no recuerdo que fue lo último que les oí, pero puedo asegurar estar contenta donde estaba.

No se cuanto habrá pasado, pero varios ruido me despertaron.

-El carro ya no se mueve-pensé y enseguida me dirigí a abrir la puerta-¡Llegamos!-exclamé contenta. Me dirigí hacia Atem y lo tomé por el brazo-¡Llegamos!-exclamé contenta y repitiendo la acción con los demás dentro del lugar-¡Llegamos!-exclamé una vez más despertando a todos.

Salí corriendo de la caravana y frente a mí, contemplé el palacio-¿Qué pasó?-pregunté viéndolo casi destrozado.

-¿Qué sucede?-me cuestionó Atem, quién recién salía-Parece ser que hubo una gran batalla-murmuró tras un suspiro.

-Creo que nuestras sospechas eran ciertas-comentó Seto que salía del carro.

-Tal vez…-se interrumpió Isis mirando con preocupación a Mahad.

-¡Chicos, entren al palacio!-indicaba el maestro Torak-Por favor diríjanse a sus habitaciones hasta que les llamen, mientras tanto acomoden sus cosas.

-Será mejor obedecer-dijo Atem tocando mi hombro-Te acompañaré.

Durante el trayecto permaneció callado, se veía preocupado. Cada vez que le preguntaba por eso, me respondía "No te preocupes"

Al llegar a la puerta de mi habitación, me sentía nostálgica. Coloqué mi mano sobre la puerta para abrirla, pero mi acción fue interrumpida.

-Mana-llamó mi amigo-Prométeme que te quedarás aquí, hasta que venga por ti.

-Si, está bien-contesté desconcertada-Pero…

-Solo hazlo-me pidió con una sonrisa-Por favor.

-Si-contesté.

Estaba tan preocupado que decidí obedecerlo. El se fue dejándome dentro de mi habitación. Sentía tanta emoción, por más de un año había compartido la habitación con varias chicas y ahora estaba en la propia. Tomé mis cosas y las arrojé en la cama, no quería desempacar, quería disfrutar de mi espacio y conforme exploraba mi habitación recordándola, algo o más bien, alguien se cruzó por mi mente.

-¡Bakura!-exclamé feliz-¡Podré verlo!- grité corriendo a la salida y deteniéndome en el umbral de la puerta –Atem… -me detuve pensativa –Prometí esperarlo pero…

Estaba confundida, de verdad extrañaba a Bakura, más de un año sin verlo pero tenía una promesa que cumplir. Solo pude agachar la cabeza pensando en lo que podía hacer, hasta que alguien se paró frente a mí.

-¿Estás bien?-oí la voz perteneciente a la persona frente a mí.

Levanté mi mirada -¡Atem!-exclamé contenta-¡Que bueno que vienes!

-Recién dieron el anuncio de presentarnos en el gran salón-me informó Atem-Perdona por no venir antes.

-Discúlpame tú a mi-pedía avergonzada.

-¿Por qué?-cuestionó comprensiblemente.

-Quería ir a buscar a Bakura-murmuré-Pero tampoco quería romper mi promesa.

-Sabía que querrías hacer eso-me dijo tocando mi hombro izquierdo-No quiero que salgas sola a la ciudad hasta que sepamos por que regresamos. Será mejor irnos.

Atem me conoce tan bien que sabía lo que haría antes de que yo lo supiera ^^ Además no se enojó cuando me vio en la puerta.

En fin, nos dirigimos al lugar indicado, donde se presentó el Faraón en compañía de la maestra Nefim, Shimon, el maestro Torak y el maestro Aknadín.

-¿Y los demás?-me pregunté curiosa.

-¡Bienvenidos sean!-saludó el faraón e hizo una pausa-Me habría gustado mandarlos llamar en momento de paz, pero es necesaria su presencia en el palacio.

-Debes extrañar a tu padre-volteé a ver a Atem quién tenía los puños cerrados-¿Atem?

-Antes que nada, deben saber que su profesor, el Mago Kazuke, el maestro Saru y el maestro Koem… han muerto en batalla-anunciaba comenzando así varios llantos en el lugar además de varios murmullos.

-¿El maestro Kazuke?-pregunté limpiándome las lágrimas que brotaban de mis ojos-¿Oí mal Atem?-volteé preguntando.

Cuando fijé mi mirada en él, su mirada estaba baja, sus puños cerrados y vi caer una lágrima de su rostro.

-Se que no es una agradable noticia-seguía el faraón-Pero deben calmar su llanto, por que necesitamos de sus habilidades para proteger Egipto. Sepan que estos hombres leales han muerto defendiendo el reino y deben ser honrados.

EL faraón hizo una pausa y cedió la palabra a la maestra Nefim.

-Por ahora será mejor que descansen y traten de tranquilizarse-pedía la sacerdotisa con firmeza-Y ahora que saben esto, deben meditar bien si quieren seguir estudiando magia. Aquellos que se retracten, serán llevados a sus hogares.

-Atem yo…-intentaba hablar con él a pesar de mis ojos llorosos.

-¿Irás a tu habitación?-me preguntó sin mirarme.

-No, quiero estar contigo-contesté limpiándome las lágrimas-Ya no debo llorar más-pensaba para contener el llanto.

-Necesito estar solo-comentó-Será mejor que vayas a tu habitación, por favor, no te desvíes de tu camino.

Atem salió del salón dejándome, no vi a los demás chicos después de eso y decidí obedecer la petición de mi amigo. A la hora de la cena, no se presentaron ni él ni el faraón, estaba muy preocupada.

Fui a mi habitación a escribir estas acnédotas, no se que pensar, no se quién podrá enseñarme a usar la magia, pero lo que más me preocupa… es Atem… quiero intentar animarlo y tratar de no llorar frente a él.


	17. Nuevas sorpresas

CAPITULO 17

NUEVAS SORPRESAS

Han pasado 5 días desde que regresamos al palacio, todo ya está más tranquilo. Vi mal a Atem y sobre todo a Mahad, que decidí no buscar aún a Bakura.

Las clases de magia para los recién llegados, fueron canceladas 2 días, así los alumnos podrían descansar y recuperarse de la noticia. Escuché decir al faraón que hubiera preferido darles más tiempo, pero no estaban seguros de la proximidad de algún ataque.

Hoy por la tarde, después de la comida, logré convencer a Atem de jugar conmigo. He tratado de animarlo todo este tiempo y por fin cedió a darme una sonrisa.

-Estabas preocupada por mi ¿cierto?-me preguntó ya en el jardín donde acostumbramos estar.

Asenté con la cabeza y corrí hacia el árbol más grande del jardín ubicado en medio del lugar.

-Discúlpame-lo oí volteándolo a ver-. No quería eso.

No sabía que decir, quería consolarlo, pero no sabía como. Lo único que hice fue quedarme ahí parada sin decir ni hacer nada.

-Te lo compensaré-me dijo después de un rato y acercándose a mí-. Supongo que aún quieres ir a buscar a tu amigo.

-¡Si!-exclamé alegre-. Pero mejor me quedo contigo-dije bajando la voz y sonriéndole.

-Está bien, ya me encuentro mejor-me dijo sonriendo-. Además, prefiero llevarte yo a que te escapes sola.

-¿De verdad?-pregunté con emoción haciendo que el asentara.

Estaba apunto de hacer un festejo, cuando Isis llegó acompañada de Seto.

-¿Por qué tanta emoción?-preguntó ella al llegar cerca de nosotros.

-Hola Isis, hola Seto-saludé de igual forma con mi mano-. Es que iré a buscar a Bakura-sonreí.

-Pensé que lo harías desde el primer día-comentó la chica con una leve sonrisa.

Estuve a punto de decir algo, pero el arreglo de voz del joven de ojos azules hizo que Isis volviera a tomar la palabra.

-¡Es verdad!-exclamó ella-. Mana, se te dará un permiso especial para que puedas estudiar magia- sonrió dulcemente.

-¿De verdad?-cuestioné con felicidad extrema.

-Pero ¿quién…?-preguntaba Atem extrañado.

-Se le encargará a un alumno de nuestro nivel que la instruya-informaba Seto-. Como vive en el palacio, se decidió que tenía que aprender lo antes posible para poder defenderse. Fue orden del faraón.

-¿Quién será mi profesor?-pregunté emocionada de saber que alguien de casi mi edad sería quién me enseñaría.

-Aún no se ha dictaminado-respondió Isis disculpándose con la mirada.

-¡Enséñame tu A… alteza!-me dirigí con emoción a Atem haciendo levantar una ceja del joven castaño

-Eso no es posible-interrumpió Isis-. El príncipe tiene otros deberes que cumplir a partir de ahora.

En ese momento, Mahad apareció donde nosotros haciendo una reverencia hacia Atem.

-¿Qué fue lo que el faraón quería?-preguntó Seto mirando fijamente al recién llegado.

-¡Mahad! ¿Ya oíste que aprenderé magia?-pregunté emocionada.

-Si-contestó él-. Lo sé muy bien, por que el faraón me acaba de informar que seré yo quién tendrá que instruirte.

-¿Tu?-pregunté sin saber como reaccionar.

-Así que era para eso-comentó Seto un poco molesto.

-Creo que tendrás un buen profesor-siguió Isis con una sonrisa.

-Si, eso parece-siguió Atem.

-Mañana empezaremos las clases después de la comida-me informó Mahad-. No puede ser antes por que yo tengo que seguir asistiendo a mis clases ¿De acuerdo?

-¡Genial!-exclamé con felicidad pensando que sería una buena idea-. Tres buenas noticias, ustedes ya están mejor, iré a buscar a Bakura y además por fin estudiaré.

-¿Ir a buscar a Bakura?-cuestionó Mahad mirándome con enojo-¿No estarás pensando en…?

-Yo iré con ella-interrumpió Atem anteponiéndose-. No debes preocuparte.

-¡Usted no puede salir así como así del palacio!-exclamó mi amigo de ojos castaños-. Si planea salir, yo lo escoltaré.

-Si me lo permiten, me gustaría ir-pidió la joven de ojos azules.

-Yo también iré-se ofreció el joven castaño a lado de ella sin quitar su mirada de Mahad.

-Está bien, después de todo… estaba a punto de pedírselos-sonrió Atem-. Vayamos-me miró con una sonrisa y me invitó a caminar.

Fuimos a avisar al faraón, no perecía muy feliz con la idea, pero cedió a dejarnos, solo que nuestra escolta aumentó considerablemente. No solo fueron los mejores alumnos de magia, si no también los hechiceros de élite para acompañarnos.

La verdad yo deseaba ir sola con Atem.

Nos dirigimos hacia los establos, se me ofreció un caballo, pero jamás en mi vida he cabalgado y Atem me dejó subir con él en su caballo. Eso fue algo bastante cómodo e incómodo, estar tan cerca… me ruboricé de inmediato en cuanto lo tomé de la cintura.

A Mahad no parecía agradarle la idea "Por que es incorrecto" Cuando Isis se negó a llevarme argumentando que no sabía como mantenerse con una persona además de ella, Atem ordenó que no se discutiera más el asunto.

Ya nos encontrábamos en medio de la ciudad, la gente nos abría paso haciendo reverencias hacia el príncipe Atem, algunos se sorprendieron de verme en el mismo caballo que Atem, pero no me importaba.

-Con tanta gente no podré hallarlo fácilmente-pensaba al ver reunirse cada vez más gente-. Tal vez…

Pensaba en escapar, aún con toda esa vigilancia, pero aunque lo lograra, no podía abandonar de esa manera a Atem.

-Escúchame Mana-me llamó él interrumpiendo mis pensamientos-. Si seguimos así, tardaremos más, así que cuando te diga, sujétate bien ¿De acuerdo?-murmuraba vigilante a nuestro alrededor.

Afirme levemente con la cabeza y de un segundo a otro ya nos encontrábamos siendo perseguidos por la escolta.

-¡Nos alcanzaran!-exclamé preocupada mientras oía gritar nuestros nombres a nuestros seguidores.

-No te preocupes-me dijo-. Sostente fuerte.

Atem entró por una pequeña calle donde tomó más velocidad arriendo al caballo. La calle era tan estrecha que solo podía pasar un jinete a la vez, así que eso los entretuvo lográndolos perder.

Ya cerca a las orillas del río nos detuvimos.

-¿Y bien?-preguntó mirándome-. ¿Tienes alguna idea de donde hallarlo?

-No, no sé donde viva-contesté con tristeza-. Solo me lo encontraba cerca de la plaza, después de eso el faraón le dio permiso de visitarme y…

-Entiendo-me interrumpió-. Demos algunas vueltas a la ciudad, tal vez lo hallemos.

Durante el resto del día permanecimos buscando a Bakura sin ningún éxito, una parte de mí se encontraba triste, pero no podía evitar sentirme dichosa de pasar toda la tarde a solas y tan cerca de Atem.

Justo al atardecer, regresamos al palacio, ya nos esperaban con enojo a las puertas del palacio.

-¿En qué pensabas?-oímos el reproche del faraón hacia Atem con gran enojo-. Les doy el permiso para salir a pesar de lo que sucede ¿y decides huir?

-Fue mi cul…-quise defenderlo.

-¡Mana!-exclamó con enfado-. Sé muy bien que él tomó la desición, no lo defiendas.

Jamás había visto con tal enfado al faraón, me sentí culpable de lo que sucedía.

-¿No piensas decir nada en tu defensa?-le cuestionó al pobre de Atem sin calmar su enojo.

El permaneció callado, sin bajar la mirada y parado con firmeza frente a su padre.

-Tienen prohibida la salida del palacio ¿me oyeron?-concluyó entrando al palacio.

Después de eso, él día siguió, con la excepción de que no vi ni a Atem ni al faraón por ningún lado, estaba preocupada por lo sucedido y decidí buscar al faraón para disculparme.

Busqué por los pasillos hasta toparme con una habitación, cuya puerta abierta me invitaba a pasar.

-¿De quién será?-pensaba mientras admiraba el lugar aparentemente vacío.

La curiosidad de saberlo era más fuerte al notar que aquel cuarto, sin duda pertenecía a una joven; eso supuse al hallar un vestido blanco sobre la cama.

Un suspiro proveniente del balcón, me llevó a espiar aquella área. Ahí, encontré al faraón mirando la ciudad.

Estuve apunto de salir de mi escondite anunciando mi presencia, pero las palabras del faraón me detuvieron.

-Parece ser que nuestro hijo madura rápido-lo oí murmurar.

-¿Madurar?-me preguntaba confundida-. Em… ¿faraón?-llamaba tímidamente después de meditar un poco.

-¿Qué haces aquí?-preguntó el faraón sorprendido.

-La puerta estaba abierta y…-explicaba de forma alarmante-. Bueno yo venía por que no quiero que castigue a Atem por que la verdad yo…-decía balbuceando.

-Espera-me detuvo el padre de mi amigo-. Sé lo que piensas, pero Atem sabe muy bien lo que hizo, sabe que cuando hace algo mal, hay consecuencias, tú también lo sabes.

-Si, pero fue mi culpa-insistía.

-Atem recibirá lo que merece-decía con tranquilidad aquel hombre-. Pero no debes preocuparte, que gracias a ello, él ha obtenido la madurez que se necesita para tomar el cargo que le pertenece cuando muera.

-¿Madurez?-pregunté en voz alta.

Otra vez esa palabra, ¿Por qué la mencionaba como si en su voz hubiera melancolía?

-El sabía que hacía mal y enfrentó el problema sin peros ni protestas-explicaba con paciencia-. Eso es madurez, jamás podría marcharme de este mundo sin saber que mi hijo cuenta con ella.

-Pero…-me extrañaba que hablara de la muerte en esos momentos.

-Por favor pequeña-me interrumpió-. No te preocupes por él. Por ahora será mejor que descanses, tuvieron un día largo. Y les debo una disculpa a ti y a mi hijo.

Mi cara marcó una gran interrogación, no comprendía el misterio en sus palabras y él lo notó.

-Fui muy duro e injusto-explicaba.- Me preocupa su seguridad y me dejé dominar por el enfado y la preocupación. Por favor, ve a descansar.

-Está bien-respondí extrañada y saliendo de la habitación-. ¿De quién era esa habitación?

Todo el camino se me atravesaron preguntas de lo sucedido, pero lo más importante ¿Dónde estaba Bakura?

Estaba ya frente a la puerta de mi cuarto, me dedicaba a abrirla cuando de repente vi como una mano la abrió antes que yo y sin darme tiempo de ver al dueño, me lanzó dentro de la habitación.

En cuanto pude, volteé buscando al culpable de lo sucedido y ahí lo vi, mi joven amigo de cabellera albina se encontraba frente a mí. La expresión de mi cara cambió radicalmente a una enorme sonrisa y enseguida me abalancé hacía él.

-¡Bakura!-exclamé con gran felicidad-. ¡No sabes cuanto te extrañé!

-Yo también-respondió de una forma fría-. Pensé que no regresarías.

-¿Cómo has estado? ¿Qué has hecho?-preguntaba sin cesar-¿Por qué no habías venido antes?

-Si quieres que conteste alguna de tus preguntas-me detuvo con una sonrisa e intentando zafarse de mi-. Será mejor que hagas espacio entre tus preguntas.

-Lo siento-me disculpé sin querer dejar de abrazarlo-. Te extrañé tanto.

-No sabía que ya habías llegado-me decía ya sin tratar de zafarse de mi-. Hasta hoy por la tarde con el alboroto en la ciudad.

-Al menos funcionó de algo-pensé muy contenta.

-Ya es muy noche, solo quise asegurarme de que ya estabas de regreso-me decía por fin soltándose de mi-Vendré mañana nuevamente.

-Pero…-

-Hasta mañana-se despedía mirándome-. Cuídate-me pidió revolviendo mi cabello y saliendo de la habitación.

Es verdad, han pasado cosas malas estos días, pero hoy todo mejoró y ya no puedo esperar más para iniciar mis clases y por supuesto, charlar con Bakura.


	18. ¿Un día más?

CAPITULO 18

"¿UN DIA MAS?"

A noche dormí tranquilamente, por fin vi a Bakura, empezaré con mis clases de magia, estuve todo el día con Atem y aunque hubo regaño, sé que el faraón se disculpará.

Me levanté muy temprano, emocionada por mis clases y enseguida me dirigí al desayuno. En la mesa solo hallé a Atem, como siempre, el faraón no llegó. Atem se dirigió a sus clases de magia y me puse a caminar de un lado a otro, ansiosa por aprender y/o encontrarme con Bakura.

-¡Ya no puedo esperar más!-exclamé con entusiasmo.

-¿Me esperabas?-oí una voz tras de mí que me obligó a voltear.

-¡Bakura!-exclamé aún con más énfasis que lo anterior.-Yo…

-¡Shh!- me pidió cubriendo mi boca bruscamente.-No hagas escándalo.

Me solté de él y aunque se me dificultó lo logré casi enseguida.

-No me quedaré mucho tiempo-me advirtió.- Pero seguramente regresaré con más tiempo.

-¿Por qué?-cuestioné con tristeza.- ¡Quédate!-insistí haciendo pucheros.

-Lo siento, pero las cosas han cambiado-habló seriamente.-Ahora cuento con responsabilidades.

-¿Responsabilidades?-me pregunté para mí misma.

-Y dime ¿Qué tal tu magia?-preguntó con una sonrisa.

-¡Estoy emocionada por que…!-me detuve enseguida al recordar las mentiras dichas a mi amigo.- Por que… por que… ¡Ya mejoré!

-¿De verdad?-me preguntó con una sonrisa.- Me gustaría probarlo.

-¡No!-detuve alarmada al tiempo que me miraba extrañado.- ¿Que tal si te lastimo?-defendí mi reacción.

-No creo que eso sea posible-comentó haciéndome sentir subestimada.

-¿A no?-pregunté con enfado.- ¿Dudas de mi?

-No, solo confío más en mi resistencia-comentó haciéndome enfadar.

-Ya verás que cuando te demuestre lo que sé, no volverás a confiar en tu resistencia-respondí en forma de reto.

-Mejor no hables y muéstramelo-pidió colocándose en posición defensiva.- Se que resistiré.

-¡Ya veras!-exclamé queriendo hacer pose de lanzamiento de hechizo, pero recordé que los desconocía.

Era verdad que ya me sabía el libro de hechizos básicos de memoria, pero estos no servían para demostrar lo que alardeaba. Estaba en grandes problemas; solo tenía dos opciones, que sucediera algo que lo alejara en ese momento o decir la verdad. No quería decir la verdad, solo defraudaría su confianza, pero no tenía otra opción. Bajé la guardia (que según yo hice) al igual que mi mirada.

-¿Sucede algo?-me cuestionó acercándose a mí.

-Bakura yo… tengo algo que decirte- dije bajando la voz.- Realmente mis clases de magia aún no empiezan. Te mentí.

Una risa fue lo que oí de su boca, no estaba enfadado, cosa que me hizo voltearlo a ver con desentendimiento.

-Ya lo sabía-revolvió mi cabello mientras reía.- El nivel de magia que tienes sigue siendo demasiado bajo para hacerte llamar aprendiz.

-¿Cómo sabes eso?-pregunté sorprendida y a la vez avergonzada.

-Tengo esa habilidad desde que tengo memoria-contestó.- Solo quería hacerte decir la verdad, somos amigos y no debería haber secretos entre nosotros.

-¡Es verdad!-exclamé contenta.- Prometo no volver a mentirte.

-¿Sabes? Ya tengo que irme por hoy-comentó.- Pero prometo venir en cuanto pueda.

-¿Cuándo será eso?-cuestioné con entusiasmo.

-Tal vez pasado mañana-sonrió volviendo a alborotar mi cabello.- Hasta entonces.

Al decir esto, salió corriendo sin darme tiempo de despedirme y se alejó de mi vista.

-¡Hasta luego!-exclamé despidiéndome.- Jamás pensé que el librarme de una mentira sería tan satisfactorio-sonreí dirigiéndome hacia los pasillos que me conducirían hasta el salón de clases, donde mis amigos estudiaban y estaban por salir.

Al llegar, vi a Mahad que salía acompañado por Isis, tras de ellos Seto.

-¿Y Atem?-cuestioné sin darme cuenta frente a quién lo decía.

-¡Mana!-me regañó Mahad, pero realmente estaba tan emocionada que ignoré por completo su reproche.- Sabes que no debes…

-¿Dónde está?-pregunté buscándolo con la mirada.

-El Príncipe no se encuentra-me contestó Isis tras una sonrisa.- Por ahora él no tomará las clases de magia.

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué?-cuestioné preocupada.- ¿Es por lo de ayer?

-No, es solo que él tiene nuevas responsabilidades-siguió Mahad.- Ahora necesita estudiar más.

-Pero…-

-Será mejor que vayas a comer-interrumpió Mahad.-Seguramente ahí lo verás, además, después tenemos clases.

-Está bien-contesté dejando que el "lo verás ahí" me convenciera.- ¿Dónde te veo?

-Aquí, en el salón-contestó Seto.- ¿Dónde más?

No me gustó ese comentario, pero finalmente corrí hacia el comedor, una vez más, el faraón no se encontraba. Hice una y mil preguntas a Atem, pero me respondía secamente, se veía agotado y no sabía que hacer.

-Deberías preocuparte por tus clases de magia-me dijo con una sonrisa.- Yo estaré bien y en cuanto pueda, me integraré a las clases de magia, solo es temporal en lo que me acostumbro a mi nuevo itinerario.

-¿Nuevo?-pregunté extrañada.

-Si, ahora que cumplí los 11 años, debo aprender más cosas para cuando gobierne Egipto-me explicó.- Por favor, no te preocupes.

La comida terminó, Atem estuvo muy callado, pero yo tenía que ir a mi primera clase, así que me apresuré. Y si, me fui corriendo, se me hizo tarde.

-¡Ah! ¡Mahad me regañará!-exclamé mientras corría hasta que llegué al salón.

Ahí, Mahad me esperaba acompañado de Seto.

-¡Mana!- me regañó.- ¡Llegas tarde!

-Lo siento-me disculpé.- Yo…

-La puntualidad es importante para…-me interrumpió.

-Lo sé, me memoricé el reglamente ¿Lo recuerdas?-objeté.

-¡Mana! No es forma de hablarle al profesor-volvió a regañar.

-Lo siento, mejor empecemos-dije contenta.- ¿Qué me enseñarás hoy? ¿Me enseñaras a cambiar de forma? O tal me enseñes a desaparecer.

-No, enseñarte a ti esas cosas es un peligro.- detuvo mi emoción.- Además, aún es muy avanzado para ti. Empezaremos evaluando lo que ya sabes.

-¡Que aburrido!-bufé por la idea.- Pero eso ya lo sé.

-Tal vez lo sepas, pero debo asegurarme que sabes ejecutarlo- me dijo.- Entre más rápido acabemos, más rápido seguiremos con nuevas cosas.

-Está bien- dije tras un suspiro.

Comencé por orden los hechizos que ya había practicado en el libro verde que el Maestro Kazuke me dio, hasta que por fin, acabé.

-Bueno, creo que eso será todo por hoy- concluía la clase mi ahora maestro.- Maña mejoraremos tus técnicas y luego aprenderás nuevas cosas.

-¿Qué?-pregunté exaltada, di un suspiro y decidí salir del salón.

Enseguida salí para contarle a Atem. Siempre pensé que si Mahad sería mi maestro, todo sería más sencillo.

Justo cuando salí del salón, oí a Mahad llamarme y me detuve momentáneamente.

-Será mejor que no vaya-me dije.- No, si no, me regañará luego.

Así que decidí regresar, pero al estar cerca de la puerta, oí que Seto y Mahad comenzaban a hablar y por supuesto… quise oír.

-No me hace caso-oí a Mahad decir tras un suspiro.

-Es por que eres demasiado suave-intervino Seto en forma de burla.

-¿Suave?-me pregunté enfadada.

-Entonces esa fue tu clase- interrumpió el castaño mi pensamiento.- Yo puedo hacerlo mejor, no entiendo como el faraón te dejó ese encargo.

-Pensé que tenías cosas que hacer- respondió mi maestro.

-No, hoy no-comentó el oji azul.

-¿Sabes donde está Isis?-cuestionó Mahad después de una pausa.

-¿Para que la quieres?- preguntó Seto.

-Me pidió un favor- contestó

-No, no se, pero ahora que lo pienso, yo también necesito verla-siguió el chico en forma de reto.

-Será mejor que me vaya-pensé dirigiéndome a buscar a Atem.

No lo encontré en todo lo que restaba del día, tuve que irme a acostar temprano, me encontraba muy cansada. Mahad me explicó que eso sucedería por usar mis habilidades mágicas, pero que poco a poco me acostumbraré.

Ya maña espero ver bien a Atem ._.


	19. ¿Qué está pasando?

Perdonen mi tardanza de siglos, es que había estado muy ocupada por la escuela y como le prometí a una amiga hacerle un fic, me concentré un poco en ese fic x_X discúlpenme, les tengo éstos últimos capítulos y ahora en vacaciones me dedicaré a escribir la continuación ^^ espero que no se hayan desanimado y de verdad una enorme disculpa.

* * *

CAPITULO 19

"¿Qué ESTA PASANDO?

Han pasado ya dos años; he avanzado bastante en mis hechizos, Atem se integró hace un año al grupo de magia, pero como estaba atrasado, ahora toma clases conmigo ^^. Bakura viene a visitarme de vez en cuando, pero por alguna razón, más de la mitad de las veces es a escondidas. En cuanto a los ataques… al principio eran muy frecuentes, pero después de un mes han disminuido, parece ser que ya no buscan más que hacer acto de presencia… aunque ayer fue la excepción.

Por estos últimos años, mi rutina no cambió mucho, solo dos cosas: mi convivencia con Atem y mis nuevas clases.

Ya era hora de una nueva sesión, recién había comido y una vez más en la semana, se me hacía tarde para llegar.

- ¡Mana!- oí la exclamación de mi maestro con enfado.- ¡Otra vez llegas tarde!

- Lo siento -me disculpé mostrando algo de travesura sacando la lengua y cerrando los ojos. - Pero repetí postre.

- Mana, ya hemos hablado de la responsabilidad más de una vez y parece que no entiendes. - seguía regañando.

- Si lo entiendo - contesté. - Es solo que no me gusta seguirlo.

- Sabes que seguir las reglas son importantes para… -

- "Tener un orden como personas civilizadas que somos" – dije al mismo tiempo que mi instructor.

- Bien – dijo tras suspirar. – El día de hoy, la clase se las dará Isis, ella será una mejor instructora para las curaciones.

- Hola Isis – la saludé al notarla sentada en una silla viendo nuestra escena. – Oye. – llamé a Mahad empezando a murmurar. – Pensé que tú también habías sido de los mejores en esa área.

Mi maestro se arregló la voz con algo de nerviosismo.

- Bueno es que… - estuvo a punto de contestarme.

- Por fin llegué. – oímos la voz del alguien entrar al lugar.

- ¡Atem! – exclamé contenta olvidándome de la respuesta de mi maestro.

- Alteza. – hizo reverencia al igual que Isis.

Después de un par de años, ya nadie me dice nada si le digo a Atem por su nombre, tengo todo el permiso y nadie me dice nada ^^

-Espero no haber llegado muy tarde. – decía mi amigo de ojos violetas.

- Usted tiene el permiso, sé que tiene otras cosas que hacer. – comentaba Mahad.

- Aunque cada vez llega más temprano. – agregó Isis en modo de cumplido.

- Es verdad. – apoyé la idea mirándolo con una sonrisa.

- Será mejor empezar. – siguió mi maestro. – Como le decía a Mana, hoy Isis será la instructora, pues es una de las más habilidosas en cuestión de curaciones y recuperación.

- Pero tú… -

- Será mejor comenzar. – interrumpió mi maestro a Atem antes que pudiera decir más. – Isis ¿Nos haces el favor?

Ella asentó con la cabeza dando un paso al frente.

- Empecemos con lo siguiente. – anunció la ojiazul.

Un estruendo interrumpió la clase llamando nuestra atención, las sombras a las que tanto temía aparecieron, pero después de tanto tiempo atacando el palacio, eso no duraría.

- Pero esta mañana ya habían venido. – se oyó decir a Mahad.

Efectivamente, en la mañana ya había habido un ataque, usualmente los ataques eran 1 por semana y a veces hasta 3, pero hacía tiempo que no era más de uno en un solo día. Era algo inusual, pero realmente yo no le di importancia, ahora esos seres los veo como una forma de entrenamiento.

Cuan exterminamos a los intrusos, me encontraba festejando, pero como era de esperarse, el resto de los presentes se encontraban meditando.

- ¿Viste eso Atem? – Pregunté emocionada de mejorar mis técnicas de ataque. – ¡Los acabamos a todos!

Un nuevo estruendo llamó nuestra atención, más aún por que un derrumbe en el salón nos obligó a protegernos de cualquier manera. Frente a nosotros, apareció aquella pareja sobre su dragón Kumori.

- ¡Con que aquí estabas! – exclamó Bakiria con una sonrisa.

Al oírla, miré a Atem y enseguida me puse enfrente de él.

- No permitiré que le hagan daño. – exclamé colocándome en posición de ataque.

Ambos empezaron a reír, mientras mis amigos se colocaban frente a mí, incluyendo a Atem.

- Por supuesto que queremos invitar al príncipe a la fiesta. – dijo Urans en forma irónica. – Pero su majestad tendrá que esperar, por ahora venimos por alguien más.

En ese instante, la guardia, la corte real y el faraón llegaron a nuestro encuentro.

- Parece ser que llegaron más visitas. – Bufó él – Será mejor irnos con nuestra presa.

En un rápido movimiento, el faraón movió la cabeza y Atem asentó sabiendo a lo que su padre se refería y me tomó por la muñeca.

- Vamos Mana, debemos irnos. – me dijo jalándome para correr.

- Pero… - quise decir, pero cuando menos me di cuenta, ya me encontraba corriendo con Atem.

Solo alcancé a oír algunos ruidos y después de mirar a Atem, decidí detenerme.

- ¿Qué sucede? Debemos darnos prisa – me dijo él volviendome a jalar suavemente.

- No – hice fuerza para evitar que me llevara – debo ayudarles, lo siento mucho.

Al decir esto, me solté de Atem y comencé a correr de regreso, escuché como él iba tras de mí, él siempre ha corrido más rápido que yo, así que obviamente me alcanzó. Solo sentí como me tomo de la mano y me jaló, cuando menos me di cuenta, me tenía abrazada, estábamos muy cerca, mi corazón estaba tan acelerado que desconocía si era por correr o por estar a tan solo unos centímetros de él.

- Mana yo… -

Un impacto nos sacó volando del lugar, sentí como el me abrazaba con fuerza, me estaba protegiendo, al sentir el suelo, me levanté inmediatamente.

- ¡Atem! – Exclamaba alarmada - ¿Estás bien? ¡Háblame!

- ¡Aquí estas! – exclamó Urans burlonamente.

- ¡Vamos Atem levántate! – pedía hasta que él se levantó.

Por supuesto, el resto de los defensores del palacio, no tardaron en llegar.

- ¡Atem! ¡Váyanse de aquí! – exclamó el faraón.

Atem se levantó enseguida y volvió a tomar mi mano para correr del lugar, pero esta vez, el enemigo no nos daría tiempo de huir.

- No, esta vez no se irán tan fácil – se burló Bakiria haciendo un ataque en nuestro camino.

Estábamos acorralados, no había salida y toda la defensa del castillo comenzó su ataque. El monstruo era fuerte y tenía más ventaja teniendo en cuenta que solo había 3 guardianes.

- ¡Mana! Quédate tras de mí – pidió Atem que se anteponía a mi.

- ¿Por qué? – Pregunté – Tú eres el príncipe y yo soy quien debe protegerte.

- Por que no quiero que te pase nada – contestó.

No pude evitar sonrojarme, era lo mismo que yo sentía con él. El oír sus palabras me distrajo, no dándome cuenta del ataque que venía hacia nosotros, él volvió a abrazarme para protegerme, pero no podía dejar que él saliera lastimado por mi culpa, así que me solté y creé un campo de fuerza; el ataque era muy fuerte, mi nivel de magia no era suficiente, así que en tan solo unos segundos, mi defensa se vio rota, veía venir el ataque directamente a mi, pero la maestra Nefim intervino justo a tiempo. Ella logró defendernos, pero la fuerza del monstruo era diferente a las últimas veces, lanzándonos por otros lados.

A decir verdad, después de eso no recuerdo nada más, Isis me dijo que me golpeé en la cabeza y quedé inconsciente. Le he preguntado más de una vez lo que sucedió, pero no me responde, temí que Atem le hubiera pasado algo, pero ella dice que esta bien, que pronto vendrá a visitarme. Eso fue hace una media hora, pero creo que deberé esperar a la noche, para contarte diario mío, que es lo que sucederá el día de hoy.


	20. Especial El diario de Isis

**Me pude robar unas hojas del diario de Isis que espero les guste, pero no le vayan a decir eh? ¬¬ creo que es del mismo día de cuando hablé de Atem y Bakura ^^ eso es como el capítulo 11 XD los dejo con las hojas del diario de Isis :P**

* * *

El Diario de Isis

Los ataques dentro del palacio han sido bastante frecuentes, sin duda alguna, esos dos extraños han cambiado su objetivo.

Este día hubo novedades:  
Como de costumbre, me levanté dirigiéndome al comedor de los aprendices de magia, con el deseo de ver a Mahad, por que a pesar de los desastres, no puedo evitar tener estas emociones, me siento culpable con ello. Pero lo negaba

-Buenos días Isis-oí su voz mientras se acercaba a mí con dos platos de comida.  
Atem pidió permiso para que Mahad y yo desayunáramos en el comedor con él, pero Mahad quiso ir a los comedores de los aprendices. Ya entiendo por que, o más bien "por quién" 

-Buenos días-volteé saludándolo con una sonrisa escapada de mi boca.

-Toma-me dijo ofreciéndome uno de los platos-Sirvieron tu platillo favorito y como no llegabas decidí tomarlo para ti antes de que se acabara-me dijo ocultando su rostro.

-Gracias-recibí el plato sonrojada-Pero ¿Cómo sabes que es mi platillo favorito?-pregunté curiosa- A nadie se lo había dicho.

-¿Eh? Bueno yo… yo solo lo supuse-contestó-Por que te animas al ver que lo sirven. ¿No quieres que nos vayamos a sentar?

Asenté con la cabeza, nos disponíamos a avanzar, cuando enfrente de nosotros llegó Seto.

-Buenos días-saludé.

-Buenos días-contestó mirándome y después a Mahad con seriedad.

-Buen día-saludó Mahad con igual seriedad al sentir su mirada.

El desayuno terminó con la compañía de Seto, Karim y Shada, ya que cada mesa es para 8 alumnos como máximo.

-Provecho-me levanté de la mesa siendo la primera en terminar, pero en cuanto Mahad y Seto vieron que me levantaba, imitaron el movimiento.

-Gracias-contestaron Shada y Karim uno tras del otro y vieron fijamente a los chicos que se habían levantado.

-Gracias-siguió Mahad tras un murmuro de la misma palabra por parte de Seto.

Di un par de pasos fuera de la mesa, Seto regresó a su lugar mientras que un llamado paró mi caminar.

-Isis-me llamó Mahad-¿Podrías ayudarme con algunos hechizos de curación?-preguntó cuando volví mi vista a él, solo vi como los presentes lo miraban extrañados.

-Por supuesto-contesté sonriente-Por fin podré pagarte tanto favor.

Mahad sonrió, el resto no dejaba de mirarlo y yo solo di media vuelta para dirigirme al salón de magia donde nos esperaban.

-Buenos días Isis-saludó el maestro Kazuke-Como siempre la primera.

-Buenos días maestro-saludé y me dirigí a sentarme en mi lugar y comencé con la lectura de algunos pergaminos, pero me encontraba algo distraída.

Las clases comenzaron, pero el Faraón llamó a junta a toda la corte. Últimamente eso pasa con frecuencia, consultan lo que será mejor para proteger el reino, especialmente el palacio y no por que la gente del pueblo no sea importante, si no por que el objetivo principal de aquellos bandidos es capturar a Mana. Por eso digo que nunca me dicen nada   
El maestro Kazuke nos dejó leer algunos pergaminos con nuevos hechizos, en cuanto acabáramos de leerlos, podríamos retirarnos.

-Creo que tendremos tiempo para que me ayudes-sonrió Mahad sentado junto a mí.

-Si-contesté no queriendo mostrar mi rostro-Pero primero acabemos con la lectura.

Unos minutos después, el príncipe salió corriendo del salón, no sin antes guardar los pergaminos.

-Seguro irá a buscar a Mana-dijo el chico castaño a mi lado.

-Si, son muy apegados-dije mirando la salida.

-La protege demasiado-contestó casi como regaño.

-Bueno, pues eso hace la gente cuando quiere mucho a alguien-defendí.

Mahad quiso decirme algo más, pero se reprimió escondiendo su rostro entre los pergaminos que sostenía.

-Por fin acabé-suspiró el chico mirándome-¿Te falta mucho?

-No, ya había acabado antes que el príncipe-contesté-Pero te estaba esperando.

-Gracias-se arregló la voz y nos dirigimos a la salida.

-¿En que hechizos quieres que te ayude?-pregunté para interrumpir el silencio entre los dos mientras caminábamos por el pasillo.

-Pues… en el de…hacer recuperar energía-contestó algo titubeante.

-Pero en ese me ayudaste tú-contesté extrañada.

-¿Si? A bueno… es que… tú ya mejoraste bastante y quiero perfeccionarlo-se defendió.

-Está bien-contesté un poco confusa-¿Algún otro?

-Si, bueno no, bueno… quiero decirte algo-hizo que paráramos enfrente de una puerta-Yo quisiera decirte que…

El oírlo hablar así, hizo que me pusiera algo nerviosa, sentía que me temblaban las piernas, pero unas voces dentro de la sala de juntas en la que estábamos frente a la puerta, hizo que callara y decidimos entrar y vimos al príncipe, Mana y a un extraño chico.

-Alteza…-estuvo a punto de decir Mahad al unísono de mi voz, pero paramos al ver al extraño.

-¡Mahad! ¡Isis!-exclamó Mana soltándose del chico que la abrazaba-Quiero presentarles a Bakura, es mi amigo-dijo muy contenta.

-Mucho gusto-saludé, pero algo había de extraño en ese chico, era como si reprimiera el emanamiento de magia, o al menos fue lo que percibí.

-Mucho gustó-saludó Mahad pero muy seco, creo que percibió lo mismo que yo.

-¡Ahora que están todos juguemos!-exclamó la pequeña Mana quitando el silencio del lugar y llamando mi atención.

-Creo que hace tiempo que no disfrutamos un rato-dije con una sonrisa a pesar de la desconfianza que me inspiraba aquel chico.

-Alteza, Isis Mahad-se oyó la voz seria de Seto que llegaba con Karim y Shada-Deberían descansar un poco.

-Si, pero también es necesario divertirse-objetó Mana-¿No desean acompañarnos?

Seto levantó la ceja un poco mientras veía a Mana, en cuanto a Karim y Shada, parecía agradarles la idea.

-Miren, el es Bakura-nos presentaba la pequeña- Es mi amigo. Ellos son Isis, Mahad, Seto, Karim, Shada y ya conociste a A… el príncipe-sonrió algo nerviosa-Todos estudian magia.

-¿Estudian contigo?-preguntó Bakura muy interesado.

-¿Conmigo?-preguntó Mana- -Si, ellos suelen enseñarme cosas.

-Ya veo-dijo.

Solo pude ver la escena como el resto de los presentes.

-Deben ser muy buenos-siguió el chico.

-Si-contestó Mana.

-Parece ser que te interesa la magia-dijo Seto, después de este comentario me pude dar cuenta que Mahad y yo no éramos los únicos que sospechábamos del chico.

-Si, me gustaría probar hacer el examen-contestó-Aunque no recuerdo presentar algún tipo de habilidad.

-Seguro lo pasarás fácilmente-continuó con las insinuaciones el príncipe.

-¿Y si mejor ya nos vamos a jugar?-preguntó Mana que sin duda sentía la tensión del momento.  
Finalmente fuimos a jugar un poco, pero no dejábamos de vigilar a ese Bakura, había algo más en el que me inquietaba.  
El juego continuó, pero un estruendo nos interrumpió.

-Mana-pensé mirándola al igual que mis compañeros. El príncipe nos hizo una seña y enseguida nos dirigimos al lugar de donde provino aquel sonido.

Al llegar al lugar, toda la corte real y el faraón ya se encontraban ahí, pero no había nadie sospechoso.

-¡Solo fue una distracción!-exclamó el maestro Saru.

-¿Pero donde están?-preguntó el maestro Aknadín.

-¿Dónde están Mana y mi hijo?-preguntó el faraón alarmado.

-Cuando los dejamos el príncipe estuvo a punto de llevársela-contestó Shada.

-Y enseguida partimos para este lugar-siguió Karim.

-Será mejor que busquemos enseguida a los intrusos-siguió la maestra Nefim.

El faraón estuvo a punto de hablar, pero un nuevo estruendo se escuchó algo cercano de donde estábamos y corrimos al lugar de inmediato.  
Justo ahí, vimos a ese chico con Mana en brazos que corría fuera de ese lugar y en lo que quedaba de la habitación, se encontraba la pareja atacante.  
A lo lejos vimos llegar al príncipe que ya tenía a Mana, en el momento en que Bakura se fue, el príncipe corrió a su refugio.  
Nosotros nos quedamos tomando posición de ataque.

-Lo sentimos faraón, pero los planes han cambiado-habló aquel hombre-Nos encantaría quedarnos a la fiesta, pero nos han llegado buenas noticias.

-Pero no se preocupen, que les dejaremos un regalo por las molestias-dijo la mujer riendo.

Ambos hicieron un movimiento haciendo que su dragón nos atacara y de entre el humo dejado por el ataque, surgieron esas sombras estorbosas, pero aquella pareja y su monstruo ya no estaban.

Acabamos con las sombras, con el entrenamiento cada vez era más fácil combatirlas, pero una vez más no logramos seguir a los bandidos.  
Mana había quedado herida e inconsciente, por ahora duerme en el escondite, ya que no podemos arriesgarnos a un ataque nocturno en su estado.  
Realmente ignoro donde esté ese escondite, pero espero que estén seguros, por que a Mahad parece preocuparles.

**ESO FUE LO QUE ME PUDE ROBAR DE SU DIARIO, ESPERO QUE NO LE DIGAN NADA **

**Mahad: ¡Mana!**  
**Yo: *esconde las hojas atrás de ella* ¿Si?**  
**Mahad: ¿Has visto a Isis?**  
**Yo: No ^^u**  
**Mahad: *se va***  
**Yo:*saca las hojas* Fiu, estuvo cerca.**  
**Atem: ¡Hola!**  
**Yo: ¡Ah!**  
**Atem: ¿Qué traes ahí?**  
**Yo: Nada *las esconde pero Atem se las quita***  
**Atem: ¿Qué es esto? *empieza a leer***  
**Yo: Es que les prometí a los lectores poner unas hojitas del diario de Isis ^^u**  
**Atem: ¿Isis tiene diario?**  
**Yo: Si, pero por favor no le digas nada y mucho menos a Mahad por que de seguro me regaña.**  
**Atem: Está bien, pero déjame leerlas**  
**Yo: Si *comienzan a leer***  
**Atem: Y tanto que lo negaban**  
**Mahad: Denme eso *nos quita las hojas* ¿Que les he dicho sobre la privacidad de los demás?**  
**Yo: *lo abraza con complicidad* ¿No me digas que no te gustaría saber lo que ella escribe de ti?**  
**Mahad: Si pero…**  
**Atem: Te menciona varias veces**  
**Mahad: ¿De verdad? *le entrego las hojas y medio empieza a leer***  
**Isis: Con que tú las tenías…**  
**Mahad: Yo… pero Mana… no…**  
**Isis: Tienes que respetar las cosas de los demás *se lo lleva de la oreja***  
**Yo: Mahad me matará por esto. Bueno, espero y hayan disfrutado de las hojas.**  
**Atem: Hay que seguir traduciendo tu diario.**  
**Yo: Si ^^u em… pero hay cosas que no quiero que leas.**  
**Atem: Lastima por que aquí lo tengo *lo saca***  
**Yo: ¡Devuelve eso!**  
***lo corretea***  
**Atem: Yo te lo regalé.**  
**Yo: Si, pero es mío.**

***se van***


End file.
